An Uneasy Alliance
by cheekylittlelass
Summary: This is a sequel to An Uneasy Partnership. Earth has seemingly fallen to the decepticons. Alexis and Starscream are thrown together once more...
1. Chapter 1

OK, here is the start of the sequel to An Uneasy Partnership, for those of you that requested. Yeah, I do write fast! I'm kind of feeling my way through the dark on this one, so bear with me! Please review. x

Chapter 1

The wind whistled, and fluttered the ragged clothes of the group of people huddled together, even in the shelter of the trees they weren't shielded fully from the cold gale. They all shivered and plunged hands deeper into pockets, drawing together to share warmth. A little way down the hill, through the branches, they could see the large warehouse sprawling in the fading light. They all watched anxiously for a sign of the two of their number who had gone ahead to check the coast was clear.

Alexis shifted from one foot to another, shoulders hunched. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see the small boy with brown eyes had moved over next to her.

"Hey Qasim." She gave the boy a warm smile.

"Can we go into the big building yet?" he whispered.

"Not yet," she whispered back. He put his arms around her waist and she ruffled his hair. "We're just waiting for John and Alan to come back and tell us it's safe. Then we can go in."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a battered packet. The purple wrapper was creased and faded. With cold fingers she unwrapped it to reveal a small lump of Cadbury's chocolate. Qasim's eyes lit up. Over to the left, his mother Raheela was looking up at the sky through the branches apprehensively, listening and watching. Everyone had one eye on the sky nowadays.

She caught sight of Alexis with the chocolate. "You don't have to give him that, Ali," she murmured.

"No it's fine, let him have it." She passed the piece to Qasim who took it carefully in his gloved fingers. "It's the last bit, so enjoy it."

The trees rustled, and they all tensed. Then relaxed when the two men emerged from behind the ridge.

"It's clear, sort of," said the one called John. "It will do for one night and then we'll have to move on."

The small band set off down the hill.

* * *

It had been about six months since Alexis' encounter with Starscream, give or take, although she wasn't sure. She hadn't looked at a calendar for a long time, and no one could even tell what day of the week it was any more.

After that fateful night on her birthday, she and Sari had made their way back to her dad's house. They had staggered up the track, past the ruins of the barn which Starscream had burst out of. The two of them had stayed there for days, eating soup and drinking cups of tea, watching the news. The city was reported to have been subjected to a 'terrorist attack.' As the days went by the and the bruises on the girls' bodies began to fade, more and more reports pored in from across the world, more attacks, across Europe, the States, Japan…

Exhausted world leaders held bewildering press conferences, where they assured their restless nations that all was being done to stop the perpetrators. Alexis tried the phone number she had given to call her dad again and again. No one answered.

After the third week, Sari decided to fly to India to be where her mother was. Alexis drove her down to Heathrow airport and they exchanged a tearful farewell. Something was in the air, everyone felt it. People moved here and there with pinched and fearful faces.

"Are you going back to your dad's?" Sari asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Alexis had nodded. Where else was there?

"I don't think you should stay there," Sari whispered. "He might…"

But there was no need to finish the sentence. They had hugged fiercely one more time, then Sari had walked through the departure gate and onto the plane.

Five days later, Alexis woke up to find the power was off, and there was no signal on her phone. She had walked down into the village to find it was the same there. People went into their homes and waited patiently for the power to come back on. It never did. The next day the water supply stopped.

Most of the village congregated in the pub, and stories were swapped. London was ablaze, and the smoke could be seen for over a hundred miles. One man came back from a supermarket bruised and bloodied- people were rioting as food began to run out. No one could access the internet or a phone signal. They were cut off from the rest of the world.

One day a group of them had set off for the nearest town, Alexis among them. As they approached down the empty parkway, a huge helicopter could be seen flying towards the centre. Certain it was help at last, they had all cheered and whooped for joy, except Alexis, who had urged them to hang back and wait.

That was the day that they first saw a decepticon. It transformed and proceeded to blast the town, sending people screaming and running for cover. Alexis and her group had hidden in an underpass. The terrible sounds of the explosions and screams had seemed to go on forever. Afterwards they emerged to find the town devastated and silent, plumes of black smoke contaminating everything, bodies lying in the rubble. They had taken what food they could find and fled, feeling ashamed, like they were robbing the dead.

Autumn passed and winter arrived in the UK. Alexis brought all the food down into the pub, and others did the same. The pub was chosen because the old building had the means to burn wood for heat. They slept all together and shared the food as best they could, burning furniture in the fireplace. In those dark months thirteen people died, mostly the elderly.

Two months ago Alexis had left the village with a small group of others. She had gone up to her dad's and taken matches, clothes, candles, any food she could gather. Then she'd gone into the barn and taken some of her tools. Lastly she folded up the wad of notes she had taken when she'd worked on Starscream, and stowed them carefully in her coat. She had locked the door, out of habit rather than in the hope that the house would be secure, and then left, without looking back.

They had avoided the large towns- smoke hung over most of them- and had kept to the country, sheltering and eating whenever they could. They had picked up a few people too along the way- including Raheela and Qasim, whose dad had gone missing in Leicester when the decepticons had attacked. Raheela had told Alexis about a jet plane she had seen over the city. They had thought it was the army come to help them. Until it started shooting…

* * *

They were almost at the large warehouse. As they approached the wide open door, through the gathering darkness Alexis saw a faint glow inside. She glanced over at John.

"Now you see why we can't linger here," he said grimly.

Inside, along one wall of the warehouse, cubes were stacked on top of each other. Some were about the size of a washing machine, others were smaller, enough even for a human to lift, albeit with difficulty. They gave off a faint white light.

"I think this is a store for their energy source", he continued, as Alexis stared up at the glowing pile. "Which means that one of them could be here at any moment." He sighed. "But it's getting dark and we're all cold and tired. I don't know when the next chance to rest will be. We should get out of here as soon as it's light."

* * *

"I would actually murder for a cup of tea right now."

They all lay in the dark on the floor, squashed together for warmth. Qasim was already asleep- they all envied the six year old boy's ability to go to sleep anywhere. Raheela lay beside him, absently running her fingers gently through her son's hair. Alexis lay top-toe next to her. They had walked through the huge room with the glowing cubes and down a concrete passage, into a small office space. Alexis had rummaged through the desks and found a pair of scissors. They had all cut each other's hair- Alexis' had got rather long. Now it was back to chin length, the way she liked it. The scissors had been given to a member of the group to look after. Everything they found now was hoarded carefully.

"Mmmm, a cup of tea, and toast and marmite."

That was Alan's voice. Afterwards there was a short whispered argument about whether marmite was missed much or not. Others joined in.

"I miss driving my car."

"Hot baths."

"Watching X factor with a takeaway."

The conversation skirted cautiously around the topic of loved ones missing or dead. Raheela lay quiet and Alexis was sure she was thinking about her husband. She thought of her dad, and wondered whether he was alive, and if so, where. In her minds eye she had him safe on the base, trying to contact her and playing a crucial part in battling the decepticons. And Sari too, she hoped she and her mum were safe…

As she drifted into sleep she found herself in a nightmare, they same nightmare she'd had for weeks now. She and Sari were back in the black cab. Sari was in the back, moaning in terror. Alexis was lying on her back across the front seats, and the shriek of twisting metal filled her ears, as the roof of the car buckled, moving lower, and lower, and lower, and Starscream's laughter rang out as the car was crushed underfoot…

She woke shivering. Weak daylight was shining through the small window and the group were stirring. Alexis sat up against the wall and rubbed her arms in an effort to get warm.

Qasim bounded over to say good morning and she flashed him a smile.

"Morning trouble."

She felt so sorry for the little boy, this was his life now, and it didn't show any signs of changing. He clambered onto her lap and she hugged him with her spare arm as she fished in her pocket, and for the millionth time, she started to pour over the notes she had made in the barn all those months ago.

Just then there was a sound above them. All heads jerked up and voices ceased, as the noise grew louder and louder, closer and closer. The howl of jet engines…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starscream transformed and landed in front of the energon store. Behind him the cybertronian craft roared in to land and transformed also. Starscream stood back to allow his leader to enter first. Ducking slightly, they moved inside.

Megatron was in a good mood. He had placed Europe under Starscream's command after the humans had surrendered in December, and was visiting for a report on the progress of the Strategy. The two of them had swooped over the continent, bombing cities and enjoying the devastation. He could still hear the screams of the organics in his processor, and savoured each and every one.

"We need to remind these creatures every now and then of who's in charge, don't we, Starscream?"

The jet grunted moodily and stalked over to the other side of the store. He busied himself selecting a cube.

Megatron sensed Starscream's attitude and his optics narrowed.

"What is it now, Starscream?"

"Nothing, leader."

The last word was a sneer. Megatron growled angrily. "Don't lie to me Starscream, and don't test my limited patience". He drained one of the larger cubes and tossed it aside.

"I'm simply sick of this pitiful planet." Starscream exclaimed angrily. "We've been here too long, rusting on this damp little sphere. We should be focusing our efforts on restoring our home planet to it's former glory!"

_Not this again_.

"When will you give it up?" the decepticon leader mocked. "Cybertron is finished! It's dying! The only thing it's fit for is harbouring the useless defeated autobots!"

"I have a glorious vision for this world," Megatron continued, selecting another cube. "Once we've drained the oceans and stripped the globe bare of it's vegetation, then a new Cybertron can be born! And if you're not part of that vision," his optics narrowed dangerously, "Then you have no place by my side!"

Starscream let out a snarl and clenched his fists. "I have no issue in using this planet for sport or slave fodder," he hissed. "But Cybertron could still be revived and restored as the rightful seat of our empire! And I'm not the only one who thinks this!"

"I won't have that seditious talk, Starscream," Megatron boomed. "Continue with your duties, and stop this snivelling!"

Starscream let out a howl of rage and raised his guns, but Megatron was too quick. He let off his cannon and blasted Starscream in the chest. The jet staggered back, and fell to the floor, making the whole building shake.

Megatron glanced briefly at the fallen seeker on his way out, and sniffed dismissively. He didn't want the bot dead. He was useful when he wasn't whining or scheming. Soon he would come back online, and hopefully would have learnt a lesson. Megatron snorted. Some chance. This wasn't the first violent altercation between the two, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I'll leave you to nurse your aching processor," he chuckled grimly. Then he transformed and shot off into the sky. The roar of his engines faded into silence.

The humans crouched in the little room. No one made a sound. After an eternity of silence, heads were raised and people stirred quietly.

"Someone should go look," whispered a woman whose name Alexis had forgotten. Alan, who was seen as the leader of the group, looked terrified at the suggestion. Alexis felt so sorry for him that she got up.

"I'll go and look, Alan."

But he licked his dry lips and shook his head. "It's all right, Alexis. I'll go."

An age seemed to pass. Then Alan appeared in the doorway again.

"There's one in there, a massive one," he whispered. "It's lying on the floor, and not moving. I… I think it's dead."

The little group shuffled slowly into the large space. Dust still hung in the air from the confrontation. They peered through the gloom and saw a huge shape sprawled on the floor. An outflung arm lay in the doorway.

Qasim had his head buried in Raheela's coat, and clung to her tightly.

"We're going to have walk right past it," she breathed. "Oh my…"

"No, no, it's alright," assured John. "It' s dead, look at it. We just need to walk past it out of the door and we can be on our way." He glanced at Alexis. "Right?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, of course." She laid a comforting arm on Raheela's. "Come on. We'll walk past in single file. It'll be fine."

Slowly, the group inched its way along the wall, casting frightened glances at the motionless decepticon. Alexis brought up the rear, next to John. As they approached the doorway, John drew back slightly and whispered in her ear.

"_It's not dead_."

Alexis was staring through the gloom at the giant figure. "I didn't think so," she murmured. Her head was whirling. _It can't be…_

That head… those wings… No, no no. Surely not…

Her head kept turning as they walked, staring at the fallen giant.

"I saw two of those things fighting each other last year, up in Manchester," continued John in a whisper. "When one went down it went all grey when it died, like all the colour drained from it. But this one still has it's colours." He glanced at Alexis. "Don't tell the others. I don't want a panic."

Ahead, the group were starting to edge carefully round the giant hand that lay splayed out in the doorway. They hugged the wall as they strove to avoid the cruel metal fingers. Once they were clear of that, they jogged outside into the trees.

Soon only John and Alexis were left inside. John swallowed and prepared to ease himself past the hand. There was only a couple of feet between that and the wall. "Here goes," he muttered, and glanced behind him to grin reassuringly at Alexis. But she wasn't there.

He looked around wildly. "Alexis!"

Then he spotted her. She had run up to the fallen robot, and was clambering onto the shoulder, swinging her legs up onto the arm…

"Are you insane?"

John half ran, half crept as close as he dared to the giant. She was perched on the thing's chest, reaching into her bag for her tools.

"_Alexis_!"

She turned her head. "Just give me a second..."

"No! NO! What are you doing? That thing could wake up any second!"

"I know." Alexis was breathing very fast. "I know. I just need to do this…"

"No." John was backing away. "You're jeopardising all our lives. Come down now, or... or you're on your own!"

A loud bang made him flinch. Alexis was bashing at the cockpit with a crowbar, trying to prise it open. The sound reverberated through the warehouse.

"That's it." Through gritted teeth, John turned and ran from the building. "If you want to die, then go ahead."

Alexis watched him leave with a stab of regret. Then turned to the task at hand. She knew she didn't have long… As she pummelled at the cockpit, it suddenly whooshed open, making her jump. She glanced at Starscream's face… the optics were still cold and vacant.

"Hello again."

She jumped in, and began searching. She wasn't sure what for. "Anything I can meddle with is fine by me," she muttered. After a few minutes in the cockpit, she hauled herself out, and turned her attention to the plating on his chest, higher up. She began to prise the plating open… casting anxious glances every few minutes… he was still out cold. Eventually she succeeded in opening his chest. Inside a tangle of wires lay coiled together.

"Don't mind me," she smiled grimly, and plunged her arms in up to the elbows.

After a few minutes, she fished her iphone out of her pocket. It hadn't worked for months. Some deft work with a screwdriver, and she plugged it into Starscream's circuitry. To her amazement, the battery bar zoomed up to 'full', in a matter of seconds.

"Wow. An unexpected perk. I can listen to music again!"

But what she had really been searching for was some useful information. If she could just find something she could take, something that would be of use, something to give the humans an advantage… God knows we need that, she thought darkly.

She glanced up at Starscream's face, still offline from the cannon blast. It was risky. Stupid. But she knew what she had to do. She stood up, and gingerly tip-toed across his chest. She clambered up and crawled onto his chin. His mouth was open, frozen in a snarl. Swallowing hard, she leapt across his open mouth onto his top lip, then scrambled over his nose to rest on his forehead, between his optics. The last time she had looked into those glowing eyes, she had writhed in his grip, not knowing if she would live or die.

Heart hammering, she prised open the plating on his head with trembling fingers. She fumbled with the wires, and plugged her iphone in again.

Strange symbols filled the screen. Alexis groaned quietly. She couldn't make head nor tail of it. As she knelt, Alexis realised that even if she had extracted some information, it would be of no use to her. She sighed, and reached down to extract the phone.

_His fist clenched and unfurled…_

Alexis caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Time to go. She scrambled to extricate the phone from the wiring… but it was tangled. In her panic she tugged furiously.

A burst of red light made her jump and cry out. Either side of her, Starscream's optics blinked and came back online.

For a moment their gazes locked, the human girl kneeling on the robot's forehead. Alexis was literally frozen to the spot. Starscream's optics widened in shock.

"...Hi..." she whispered weakly.

Then he shifted and a deep growl rumbled in his throat. Alexis squealed in fear and tumbled backwards off of his head, onto the floor. As she scrambled to her feet she was aware of Starscream rising, with a shifting of metal… she dashed for the corridor as his fist slammed down, just missing her.

Starscream straightened up to his full height. The human girl from before... the one to whom he had shown a smidgen of mercy... she was here!

"What have you been meddling with, little girl?" he roared. "You think you can hide from me?"

He blinked his optics once to activate his heat seekers. Nothing happened.

He tried again. Still nothing. In a rush of dreadful realisation, it dawned on him. She had disabled his infra-red. A bellow of rage echoed through the building.

Alexis sprinted down the corridor. The iphone was clutched in her hand. The building shook and she screamed as the tremor threw her to the floor. She jumped up and wriggled through a small window. Outside were shipping containers. She ran along each one, until she was able climb up onto broken palettes and drop inside a container... She had run out of ideas, there was nowhere else to go…

Starscream stormed outside, shaking his head to clear the fog, fury coursing through his circuitry. Her again! The whole of her nation broken and cowed under his command, and yet… she shows up, meddling, creeping! Like a stubborn insect that refuses to be squashed!

"This isn't over, human!" he bellowed. "I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexis crouched in the container, having shut the lid. She was shaking so much her teeth were chattering.

_Well, that couldn't have gone any worse._

She was stupid to have tried that, stupid. She'd nearly wound up dead, and she'd lost the group. Now she was stuck in the most rubbish, obvious hiding place, with a giant enraged robot prowling nearby… she tried to calm her breathing so that she could hear what was going on. She heard the sound of falling trees… he must think she'd run into the woods.

_Easy, Alexis, easy…_

Starscream swatted trees aside, more out of sheer rage than an effort to find the girl. Shrubs and undergrowth were trampled under his feet. With his heat sensors disabled, he was having to look the old fashioned way.

This human was unlike any he had ever met, not that he had ever met many humans for longer than it took to crush them or shoot them. He had in fact just recently started using human slaves for some tasks across the European bases, and they stayed as far away from him as possible, hunching over and working as fast as they could, when he entered the room, cringing and silent. None of them would ever dare to approach him, in a million years. As he ran a self scan to see what else the girl had managed to do to him whilst offline, he was struck by the deftness of her handiwork. It had been the same with the repairs she had undertaken on him all those months ago, when he had been marooned in her dwelling, stuck in stasis lock.

If this organic had the audacity to attempt sabotage on him, Starscream, what else would she be able to do? He suddenly recalled her words that night when he had cornered her in front of that cathedral…

"…_I was thinking that you'd developed a grudging respect for me and considered me a worthy opponent…"_

He chuckled darkly. Yes, he and Alexis would meet again, very soon if he had anything to do with it. And he would find a use for her somehow, and watch firsthand her brazen spirit slowly diminishing…"

Alexis frowned when she heard the sounds of transformation, and then the familiar engines roaring into the sky. "Not a very thorough search, Starscream…" she cautiously emerged from the container. "I'm actually quite offended!" _That's weird… can he really not be bothered to look without his heat sensors? Oh well, don't complain…_

When time passed and it was clear Starscream really had gone, she set off in a random direction, but automatically towards cover. She trekked through the woods, glancing up at the sun. She estimated it to be no more then eight o clock in the morning. As she walked, she racked her brains as to where the group had last been. They had skirted round Uttoxeter, but that had been two days ago... or was it three?"

After an hour or so, she reached a high wire fence in the middle of the woods. Rummaging in her bag, she brought out her wire cutters and in no time was through. Something was glinting high up ahead- reflecting the sunlight through the trees…

She emerged from the woodland and gasped. Then she started to laugh.

It was a rollercoaster. As she jogged nearer, she saw benches and bins, brightly coloured buildings, a pirate ship.

"Alton Towers theme park," she breathed. "You have got to be KIDDING me!"

Walking through the empty park was surreal, and bittersweet. There was something delicious about a deserted theme park, it was all very Scooby Doo, she giggled to herself as she kicked up ancient leaves. But, it should be full of people. Her mood dropped and in her head she cursed the transformers. We were happy before you arrived and we never even knew it. We used to fill our days with silly things like work and school and going on rollercoasters and talking and going to the pub. And you snatched it all away.

Alexis had been here several times, everyone had. Over there was Nemesis, one of the most famous rollercoasters, she and dad had ridden it. They bought the photo of the two of them on the ride, it was on the fridge at home. And over there was the stand where Ed had bought chips, which he promptly threw up after riding on the Spinball Whizzer. She smiled.

"Hey… hey you, over there! Hey!"

Alexis was pulled from her reverie and whirled round, startled. Over by one of the fast food stands, a girl was rocking a vending machine back and forth, trying to topple it. She had blonde hair stuffed under a baker-boy cap.

"Give us a hand, yeah?"

************

Later, armed with chocolate bars and crisps, Alexis followed the girl, whose name was Charlie, through the park.

"I'm from Stoke, originally," she said between bites of a snicker. "Which is in ruins now, so don't bother if that's where you were headed. How about you? Where are you from? Any news?"

Alexis told her about the winter in her village, reports of London devastated, the sighting of the helicopter transformer. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke about Starscream.

"This morning I was separated from my group, we were hiding in a warehouse and two of them came and fought. We had to sneak past one of them as he lay out cold. But he woke up as I was leaving and we scattered."

Well, it was true, if a little edited.

"Shit." Charlie looked impressed. "What did he transform into?"

"A plane," said Alexis. "A jet."

Charlie choked on her mouthful.

"You've seen him?"

"Yeah, I've seen him alright," said Charlie sourly. "He's flown over a few times, in jet mode and robot mode. People say that he's the leader, not the leader of the whole lot, but in charge of the UK, maybe Europe."

"There are other people here?"

"Loads," said Charlie. "Some are living up in the actual Alton Towers- I don't like it there though, too exposed, then you've got people camping out in the Cloud Cuckoo Land bit, the hotel… there are people all over the place."

"So where are you?"

Charlie beamed. "Come and see."

That night, Alexis found herself snuggled in a sleeping bag, with about 20 other people around her, candles flickered and gossip echoed softly in the tunnel. For that's where they were- in the Oblivion rollercoaster tunnel. The entry end of the tunnel had been blocked with debris. It was surprisingly warm and cosy. In the past hour she had learnt several interesting things. There was talk of people who had gone to surrender themselves to the decepticons as slaves, for a chance of shelter and regular food. People said that if you had skills considered useful to the 'furthering of the empire', you were taken on. If not, you were slaughtered.

Another word was muttered several times in conversations that evening. _Autobots… _Apparently they were enemies of the decepticons, and had sworn to fight back and reclaim the planet for the human race. A load of rubbish, Alexis thought bitterly. If there are such things as Autobots, where are they now? Probably a rumour spread from person to person, or, even more likely, a seed of false hope planted by someone like Starscream. Just the thing to dely an uprising… the hope of someone stronger than them coming to sort things out…

She huddled up next to her new friend, passing a bottle of red wine between them.

".. so, then I was working at the garden centre," said Charlie, taking a swig of the wine. "I used to think it was a pretty lame job." She sighed. "What about you?"

"I'd just finished studying." Alexis took the bottle. "I'd split up with my boyfriend, then I was on my way to a new job, working on aircraft engines and bits like that. Then the decepticons came and bollocked it all up. Thanks guys!" She wryly raised the bottle in a mock toast.

Charlie was silent for a moment. Then she turned to Alexis with a serious expression.

"Word to the wise, a new friend to another. Don't shout too loudly about what you used to do."

Alexis frowned quizzically. "Why not?"

Charlie leaned closer towards her and dropped her voice. "They say…" she murmured quietly, "…that not all people who end up decepticon slaves volunteered. Know what I'm saying?"

"What, like… kidnap?"

Charlie nodded. "And members of our own dear race are part of it. Abducting people when they find out that they used to be a builder, a mechanic, even a doctor… then selling them on to the robot fuckers for a reward."

She motioned for the bottle and Alexis handed it back. "So from now on, I'd say you were a hairdresser or something."

"A hairdresser, riiiight.. have you seen this work of art?" Alexis tugged on her roughly chopped locks, and the two of them giggled.

As the wine simulated a feeling a warmth, Alexis drifted off. She hoped the others were alright, sweet Qasim, Raheela, John… and far off in India, Sari and her mum…

"Goodnight, Dad," she whispered. The last thing she did was check her iphone was off, now that she had the incredible unexpected luxury of a full battery, she didn't want to waste it.

As she fell asleep, she made a decision. No more trying to be clever and risking her life. No more Starscream. Two encounters have been enough for a lifetime. With this decision made, she slept peacefully, for the first time in weeks.

_Over France, the jet sped. He flew low, and the humans on the ground shivered and covered their ears, squeezing their eyes shut, praying for him to pass on by._

_A voice came through on the com link._

_"The bounty has been issued, Starscream. What are your orders when she is found?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so far to stagemystic and dixiegurl13 for commenting. I'm actually a bit worried about Alexis- and I'm the author! Duh, it's only a story!

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed in the theme park. Alexis began to enter into the rhythm of life there, as well as meeting new people. She and Charlie had spent three days carrying out a bizarre task- they had scoured the theme park for the huge soft toys which could be found on display across the dozens of hook-a-duck games. Most of the toys were as big as she was- dolphins, tigers, cuddly dogs. They had collected them up and tossed them into the tunnel, so that there was a thick layer of them. Then they spent a happy afternoon jumping around on them, shrieking and pillow-fighting. Going to bed involved running and jumping into the pile, snuggling down in hundreds of soft characters. Cold nights were a thing of the past, on top of that, spring showed definite signs of arriving. Although it was still cold, daffodils emerged from the soil. Decepticons ruled, but there were still daffodils to take pleasure in. As well as that, they had set up rain-water collection, hunted for food, plundered the souvenir shops for soft hoodies, hats and shoes.

A couple of times when she was alone, Alexis had turned on her phone again. It was useless as a phone, of course, no signal, but she had scrolled through the strange symbols on the screen, turning the phone this way and that, but they were no less baffling. Anyway, her mind had been made up her first night here, and nothing had changed. No more poking around. She had taken Charlie's advice and not mentioned her mechanical skills again. If people asked, she told them she had just finished studying art.

One day they both headed to the run-down house from which Alton Towers had got it's name. They headed through the gardens because they provided cover, and merged with others who had taken refuge in the park.

"I found out from Dan last night that a whole load of new people arrived," said Charlie. "May as well go along and see if there's anyone we know. I know the odds are small, but…"

Alexis nodded. Charlie's family had been killed, just after the invasion, their house demolished. By the helicopter robot- Alexis wondered if it was the same one she had seen above that town last winter. Probably. Charlie was hoping to find her neighbours, or anyone she recognised.

They reached the house, and entered the courtyard, where a huddle of people were gathered. Alexis could see why Charlie didn't like it here, it was open, there were not many trees and the house gaped up at the sky, roofless.

She saw a middle-aged man sitting on the ground, he was holding a baby and trying to struggle out his wet clothing- it had rained the night before.

"Here, let me help, if you'll allow..." she said. She pulled off her hoodie and handed it to the man. "It should fit, it's a mens, size XL, nice and roomy."

"I didn't think people shared anything any more" the man smiled his thanks gratefully. Alexis jiggled the baby whilst he pulled the soft sweater over his head.

"No worries, I've got loads." She held out a finger to the baby, who cooed and dribbled.

"Hello gorgeous one, hello… what's her name?"

"I don't know." The man pulled the hood over his head. "We found her, in one of the villages."

Alexis handed her back sadly. He took her and smiled.

"And who am I thanking?"

"Alexis." She shook his free hand. "Alexis Garner."

"Ben Grayling."

"Cool, I'll see you around, Ben. Maybe I can think of a name for this little lady?"

As he smiled again and moved off, Alexis glanced around the courtyard for Charlie. She was on the far side, talking excitedly to a woman. As Alexis watched, they embraced ecstatically. She smiled. It looked like she had found someone.

Just then someone touched her sleeve. She turned to see a tall man, wrapped up well against the cold.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss. Did… you say your name was Alexis? Alexis Garner?"

"Yes," she answered frowning. She didn't recognise him… she scanned his face carefully, to be sure.

His features lit up and his put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh... this is wonderful… I've been looking for you everywhere…"

"Erm…"

Then her breath caught in her throat as a certainty gripped her. "Have… do you know my dad? Is that it? Is he alright?"

"Yes!" the man nodded furiously. "Not just alright, he's nearby! He asked me to give you a message, if any of us should find you…"

Alexis' heart thundered in her chest. Her dad was alive, he was back in Britain... she was going to see him again… Everything was going to be alright…

"Are you OK?" the man asked concernedly as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes," she gasped, "Sorry, this is the best news of my entire life…"

"My name's Stephen, by the way. Can we go somewhere quieter? This needs to be private."

"Of course." She followed him down a track, hardly daring to believe it. Nothing mattered now except seeing Dad again, hugging him, breathing in his familiar scent…

They reached a rough gravel area, Alexis vaguely recognised it as being near to the entrance of the park. Some feet away a group of men loitered. Alexis squinted- was any of those her dad? No…"

"Great." The man peered over Alexis' shoulder down the track. "Did anyone follow us?"

She glanced behind her. "No."

He nodded, slowly. "Good, good," he said. Then he punched her hard in the face.

Alexis fell to the ground, blood poured from over her eye. The pain wrenched the breath from her. As someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright, she was aware of other hands clasping her… she yelled and started to kick frantically. That earned her a kick in the side and she fell again, gasping. The kicking continued and she curled up tight in the foetal position- pain was blossoming everywhere, someone- was it her?- was screaming at them to stop. Then there was a rumble on the gravel and a sleek black car was pulling in… as she was carried towards it, she saw it had no driver. The world span like a rollercoaster, and darkness pulled her under.

************

She awoke. Only one eye would open. She raised a shaking hand to her face- sticky blood coated one side of it and ran down her neck. Her ribs were bruised, everything was bruised. The car was moving slowly now across tarmac. The sun was setting- how long had they been driving?

The engine stopped, and people were getting out of the car. Hands pulled her out and she staggered onto the ground, almost falling.

"Whoa, come on. This way."

Stephen supported her and led her towards a massive structure. It wasn't earth design, and she gasped in spite of herself as they walked inside the colossal doorway that yawned at the front. So now they were building here on earth. Everywhere was metal, and concrete. Behind them the black car pulled away, sleek and silent.

Now Stephen was talking. She was so bent on trying to see out of only one eye, and trying to ignore the pain all over her body, that she didn't immediately hear him.

"… nothing personal, you understand."

Bet you say that to all the girls you drag into cars, you bastard, she thought. Ignore him. Don't speak.

"This is the first time he's ever specifically requested a person though," Stephen continued thoughtfully. "Normally it's just skilled workers he wants."

He continued to march her into the structure. Behind them, huge doors started to close, shutting them in.

Specifically requested… Alexis' heart dropped like a stone. Oh shit. _Oh shit_…

"Starscream," she whispered.

Stephen glanced at her. "So, you do know him," he muttered. His grip on her arm increased. "What's so special about you then?" When she made no reply, he continued. "Well, if it's you he wants, who am I to argue? Life has been, shall we say, pretty nasty since these things arrived. We've lost everything, haven't we? But if they get what they want, we just might get what _we_ want. Freedom. Peace. They might just go back to whatever god-forsaken place they came from."

She couldn't stop herself then. "You actually believe that they'll leave when they get me?"

"Why not?" he retorted, as she staggered alongside him, struggling to keep pace in her discomfort. "I'll certainly get a nice reward, that's for sure. They're going to grant me unlimited access to food stores, and I'll be allowed to drive, and…"

"You're deluded," she gasped. "They don't exchange. They lie, and murder, and…"

"Shut up."

They had arrived in a vast room, like an air hangar, but much bigger. Mounted on the wall was a colossal screen, and what looked like a computer with a vast control panel, although it was too high up for Alexis to see. At her level she scanned the room. There were people, scurrying about in the distance, busying themselves with tools and parts.

Just then the black car roared into the hangar, and transformed. He was shorter then Starscream, but with the same cold expression and mean eyes that were difficult to meet. The people in the hangar tensed, and bent low over whatever they were doing. The black robot stood to attention by the door.

"Here he comes," breathed Stephen, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. He was still gripping Alexis by the arm. She stared at him. _He's actually enjoying this…_

But her gaze was wrenched back to the large doorway, as footsteps could be heard, coming closer, vibrating slightly through her own shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello, Alexis."

Starscream had entered the hall, and spied the two humans standing about eighty feet in. The male bounty hunter was clasping her upper arm. Alexis kept her head down.

"My, these past few months have not been kind to you, have they?" He advanced slowly, chuckling. When he reached her, he got down on his knee to inspect her.

He watched her raise her head and force herself to meet the crimson gaze. He stared for a long time in silence, just as he had done the night they had first encountered one another. The red optics took in her bruised and bleeding face, her scuffed, baggy clothes- she had grown thinner this winter. Well, which of these creatures hadn't? Her breathing was laboured and she seemed to be in pain. At her side, Stephen fidgeted.

"Right, so this is definitely the one you wanted then? What about this reward so I can be on my way?"

Starscream ignored him completely. His hand descended, and prodded Alexis. He took her arm between thumb and finger and lifted it slightly, causing her to wince, the movement aggravating her kicked ribs. The brief display of vulnerability sent a flood of satisfaction through his circuitry.

"How does it feel do have your own species mistreat you so, and hand you over to me, hm?"

Alexis made no reply, merely staring at the floor, her mouth pressed tightly shut. One side of his mouth curled in an amused smile at her silence.

Stephen coughed impatiently, and Alexis spotted the flash of irritation in the Seeker's optics. Without taking his gaze off her, he said:

"What was your name again?"

"Stephen." The bounty hunter sounded affronted. "We spoke only two days ago, and you said that I would be given…"

"I don't recall giving my permission for you to damage her, Stephen," said Starscream silkily, cutting him off mid-flow.

The air was still. Alexis didn't move. She was vaguely aware of the human slaves across the large room watching curiously. The black robot glared at them and they bent over their work again. "We didn't break any bones," Stephen whinged. "I know what I'm doing. It may look bad now, but give her a while and she'll be fine. She's only a slave, anyway."

The red optics shifted away from Stephen back to Alexis, and she sensed the bounty hunter's body sagging slightly with relief.

Silence again. Starscream seemed to be thinking- and Alexis was reminded of the night she and Sari were cornered in the alley, when Starscream had been pondering how long to give them to run…

He straightened up, and then a predatory smile spread across his face.

"What shall we do to him, Alexis?"

Stephen flinched, a hunted look crossing his face. "What?"

She spoke up then for the first time. "Nothing," she said hurriedly. Her voice was hoarse. "Just let him go."

Stephen raised his hands and tried to back away. "I did what you wanted... I brought the girl to you!"

"Indeed." Starscream's smile grew broader. "You performed admirably. But your usefulness is at an end."

He lifted his foot. Alexis just had time to cover her face with her hands. But she couldn't block out the sound- the terrible, terrible resounding _snap _as over two hundred bones broke simultaneously. Something hot and wet splattered up onto her arms and hands. She heard hysterical screams from the slaves, and someone was violently sick. Her knees buckled and she passed out.

She came to a couple of seconds later. Starscream had picked her up and tipped her onto a high surface. She crouched on her hands and knees and gulped in air, trying desperately not to be sick.

_Dontlookatthefloor, dontlookatthefloor dontlookatthefloor…_

"Well now. Wasn't he _annoying_?" Starscream set her on her feet. She had gone very white and was shaking all over. He turned away.

"Frenzy!"

A small red mech, about Alexis' height, emerged from a doorway and came and stood before Starscream. He caught sight of what was left of Stephen. "Eurgh," he squeaked.

"Clean it up," Starscream ordered.

"_WHAT_!" the small robot gaped up at him. "No way… that's organic work!"

"_Now_," hissed the seeker.

"Aaaaawwwww, nuts…"

Starscream returned his attention to Alexis. "Now… where were we?"

Alexis had sank back into a sitting position. She was as pale as a ghost, clammy with cold sweat. "If… you're going to kill me," she panted through gritted teeth, "Then… just... do it…"

"I'm nowhere near finished with you, girl. Stand up."

She did as he was told. He gestured with a finger.

"Show me your communication device."

This threw her. "What?"

"That primitive little machine you used when you so rashly decided to sabotage me. _Where is it?_"

_The iphone_. Alexis slowly turned out her pocket and produced it. She held it up to him, but instead of snatching it, he lay his hand down palm up, and inclined his head towards his forefinger. As she watched, the plating shifted and opened up, revealing a hole a few inches wide.

"What… what do you want me to do?"

"What you did before." He smiled maliciously. "Go on."

Slowly Alexis set about connecting the phone to his internal circuitry as best she could. She was aware of him watching her appraisingly, but kept her head down, trying to ignore the sounds of Frenzy dealing with Stephen's remains.

"_Ugh… Oh, this is nasty... Eurgh… what is THAT?"_

Finally, she could bear it no longer, and broke the silence. Anything to take her mind off of that _crunching_ sound…

"The stuff I stole… out of your head." She glanced up briefly at the burning eyes. "I didn't understand it anyway, so if you're worried..."

Starscream laughed mirthlessly. "I have no interest in what you managed to obtain," he sneered. "There was never a possibility of a mere human being able to read cybertronian characters.

_Then what are you interested in?_

Alexis' mind raced as she worked. What could there possibly be in her phone that he would want? Music? _Yeah, right. _There was no signal, no internet… To all intents and purposes it was useless.

_What are you up to, Starscream?_

Whatever it was, it would not be good.

She was nearly done when Starscream spoke.

"Where is your friend, the female you were with when we last met?"

She looked up. "The one you nearly crushed to death in a car, you mean?" Her voice shook.

He grinned evilly. "Yes, that one."

"Sari? What do you care?" Alexis bent her head over the phone again. "She's in a safe place, far, far away from you."

"There is no such place any more on Earth, I'm afraid, human."

She finished her work, and as she did so, some of the wires slid and shifted independently to allow room for the new addition. The phone lit up. Starscream raised his hand and studied the tiny screen.

"Is this her?"

He pushed his palm down to face her, and Alexis saw, sure enough, the little picture of a smiling Sari, next to her phone number.

"Yes," she said warily.

His smile broadened.

"How about we give Sari a call?"

She frowned, confused. "What… but… there's no signal, no power…"

He snorted. "Not in your hands there isn't."

He opened a com link. "Soundwave. I need you to open a channel."

A bright light made her look round. The giant screen on the wall was showing an image of planet Earth, revolving in space. At the bottom was Sari's number.

Starscream picked her up, his fingers appearing as if from nowhere, forming a wall around her and making her gasp in pain as he gripped her bruised body. He raised her to be level with his face, so that she could be near the phone.

"It's ringing." He grinned devilishly.

Someone picked up. "_Alexis? Is that you_?"

As Sari had answered the phone, the image of the globe zoomed in, further and further… Alexis suddenly realized what was happening. A wave of dread overtook her, and she thrashed desperately in Starscream's grip.

"Stop!" she cried. "Starscream… STOP!"

Sari gabbled breathlessly down the line. "This is amazing! Oh, so much to say… I miss you so much! How are you calling me? My phone's been out of battery for months, and there's no signal, and then it just turned on and your number came up and I answered- where are you? Are you safe? Alexis, are you safe? Hello?"

The screen honed in further… onto the Indian continent… down.. down… down…

Alexis struggled frantically. His fingers tightened, enclosing her in a vice-like grip. _Hang up Sari, please hang up... _

"Sorry, no, she isn't safe," said Starscream smoothly. "I'd forgotten just how much you can prattle on, Sari… Do you remember me?"

There was a silence. Then Sari spoke, her voice sounding very small.

"St… Starscream?"

"Well done. Alexis can't talk to you I'm afraid," he glanced at Alexis who was pummeling his fingers and struggling desperately. "So... you are at present cowering in the Gole Colony, Nashik, India? How very interesting…"

There was a gasp and the line went dead.

"That was rude." He turned to look at Alexis, panting with exhaustion in his grip, staring at him in horror.

"My wingbrother Thundercracker is currently managing things in India," he said, relishing the fear on her face. His hand wandered to his com link. "I think I'll give him a call…"

"NO!" She was crying now, the tears making streaks through the dirt and blood on her cheeks. "Don't… please don't..."

He regarded her for some time as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then he spoke, his voice calm, assured.

"I have here the details of everyone you love and hold dear to you," he said. "Can you _imagine_ how, one day, after months of fleeing decepticons, scrabbling for food, for shelter… their lifeless phone illuminates to show your number calling them. I think they would pick up. Don't you?

'Do you understand the implications of what I have just told you?"

After a moment, she nodded mutely.

"As I thought. Now you know what comes from trying to sabotage Commander Starscream. You would have been better keeping your meddling hands to yourself. You will have plenty of time here to regret your actions, human. I think I had better keep a close optic on you from now on." His grip tightened once more, and she glared at him, her face a mask of fear and impotent hatred.

* * *

_Thousands of miles away, Sari's screams alerted her mother, who dashed into the little room to find her daughter sobbing and squashed into the corner, staring at the phone on the bed as if it were a poisonous snake._

"_Sari! What…"_

_But Sari fled from the room, down the long concrete corridor, under bare bulbs giving off minimal light… she skidded into a large hall, her bare feet smacking off the tiles as she ran. "We've got to help her," she sobbed uncontrollably. "Starscream's got her, we've got to help, we've got to get to England…"_

_And she wept and clung to the large, yellow, metal arms that reached out to comfort her._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I hate you._

That was her first waking thought, every day.

The slave quarters consisted of a grid of cage-like containers along one wall, in the eastern wing of Starscream's UK base. The day would begin when the decepticon Blackout would trail his fingers along the front of the wire mesh, creating an awful rattling sound which snatched the humans from their exhausted sleep. After a hazardous climb down, they helped themselves to the food which was kept in one of the bottom containers. It was a bizarre assortment- jars of pickles, cans with anything from pineapple, to beans, to preserved meat inside. Or there was stale biscuits, handfuls of raw rice... After the meager meal they would hurry through the vast corridors, until after about five minutes they would arrive in the vast hall Alexis had seen on that first day.  
There they would trawl through heaps of debris to extract metal or materials that were of interest to the decepticons. They dismantled cars, appliances, broke up chunks of buildings and machinery. Things considered to be of no use were tossed aside- the heartbreaking pile included books and photo frames, crockery, toys- tiny pieces of people's lives. They worked all day, although the concept of night and day began to slip away from her, as she hadn't seen natural light since she had arrived.  
Starscream hadn't spoken to her since the day he had captured her, when he had taunted her with the terrible power he now had- the power to locate anyone whose details were stored in her phone. Alexis' heart twisted whenever she recalled Sari's trembling small voice, when Starscream had pinpointed her exact location through one phonecall. Where was she now? Fleeing probably, uprooted and afraid. And it was her fault.

_Forgive me, Sari._

She could sense him watching her though. She kept her head down day after day, working quickly and barely speaking, making herself as small and invisible as possible, so that he couldn't possibly find fault, find a reason to scroll through the list, find someone to hurt, to kill… On one occasion when she did look up, she caught him studying her. He wore a look of malicious triumph. He had won, and he knew it. She strove to keep her expression neutral. Fear and unhappiness, especially in her, nourished him, and she was determined not to stoke his satisfaction by showing her feelings.  
The one thing Alexis could say for the work they were given, it was engaging. It was impossible not to be fascinated by the things they were given to sift through. Alexis spotted some of the others surreptitiously slipping objects into their clothing- small books, Christmas decorations, scraps of fabric, plastic toys… they would take them back to the quarters and just look at them. Then stow them carefully away in their bedding.

"I know it's sort of stealing," whispered a balding man named Hugo, one night to Alexis. He had been an electrician before the invasion. "Not from them," he jerked his head, indicating the decepticons. "From the people who used to own these things. It's just that… it's like we're keeping a bit of them alive. A bit of our culture."  
Alexis understood. By day she bent over the piles, genuinely absorbed by the work, and the dread, and fear, and defeat she felt were, to an extent, kept at bay. By night she huddled into musty blankets and the tears came, hot over her cheeks, the sobs shaking her whole body, making her chest and limbs ache.

_He must never see my pain. My very existence is an insult to him. So, I will continue to exist._

One day she and the others were preparing to wind down- it had been another long, hard day, and they glanced over repeatedly at Blackout, willing him to send them back to the quarters so they could eat and rest. Starcream had been out all day, and as a result the atmosphere was slightly less tense. The slaves talked quietly amongst themselves- Blackout tended to ignore them as long as they didn't raise their voices and kept busy.

"We're running out of food," murmured Hugo, as he dismantled a circuit board. "One of us has to tell them- and then they go out and bring in another random selection of stuff from somewhere." He grimaced. "Once they brought in a huge crate containing gherkins, and that was it. Nothing but gherkins, gherkins, gherkins…"  
A snort of laughter escaped Alexis' lips. Hugo looked up in shock, and she collapsed into helpless giggles. After moment he joined in, nervously at first, then the two of them shook with laughter, still bent over the circuit board, the vision of Hugo standing morosely in front of a huge case of gherkins causing her to double up again and again.

At that moment, Starscream stalked into the hall, just as Alexis was wiping her eyes and sighing as the giggles subsided. At the sight of him she stopped abruptly and turned away. Hugo tensed and leaned over the board again.

Starscream's optics narrowed and he prowled into the room. He was filthy, dented and wet- it must be raining hard outside, she thought. She knew he hated the rain, and suddenly had a rush of affection for English weather- _Come on UK- do what you do best, and piss it down all over him_. His minicons moved forward with energon cubes. Alexis was fascinated by them. They didn't appear to be able to speak, but beeped and clicked softly to one another. Their faces were by and large, expressionless, but their eyes didn't have Starscream's malevolent glow. They clustered around their master as he walked, skillfully keeping pace but avoiding getting stepped on. As he stopped, they began to minister to his frame, one of them climbing up until it was perched on his torso. He reached down and another swung nimbly onto his hand, it climbed up and began working on his shoulder, perched there like a bird.

Starscream was in a foul mood. He had been out in battle for hours. It turned out the autobots- whose defeat Megatron had crowed about incessantly- weren't so defeated. The rain incensed him and made his mood darker-_the endless moisture on this planet! _And when he had arrived back at the base, he had found the girl laughing- _laughing!_Just what did she have to laugh about?

It enraged him- that as soon as he thought he had her, broken and defeated, under his control, a small glimpse of that vibrant spirit that irked him so much still found a way to shine through- like a tiny sunbeam from behind a storm cloud. How it nagged at him. She seemed shatterproof.

_We'll soon see about that._

"Alexis. Come here."

The other slaves froze. Alexis slowly lay down her tools.

As she made her way towards the towering decepticon, she composed her features as rigidly as possible. No one could miss the angry vibes radiating from him tonight- he was pissed off. And clearly her brief display of merriment had been the last straw.

When she reached him, he motioned at her to climb up onto the surface beside him. She did so, and he slammed a forearm onto the table, missing her by inches.

"Get to work."

There was some damage, not too much, but first she had to tackle the huge clods of mud attached to him- he must have really been thrown about in the fight. She reached forward and began to wrestle the hunks of earth off of his frame, the pieces that came away were slippery and boulder-sized. Within seconds she was filthy and soaked- her forearms, front and face covered in mud. She couldn't work as quickly as the minicons, and Alexis understood. This was about degrading her more than her actual input.

He watched in satisfaction as she started to shiver in her wet clothes, and struggle to wipe the slime off of his null ray.

"Are you enjoying yourself here, Alexis? Comfortable? Cosy?"

_Fuck you_.

She paused for breath, wiping her forearm over her face to clear some of the muck. Then she raised her head and looked into his optics.

"Yeah, it's brilliant here. I love it. Living the dream."

Over on the floor, Hugo shook his head in disbelief. Alexis' heart was pounding. The red optics narrowed to slits. "Well, we'll have to do something about that."

She had returned to clearing the mud from his arm. Without looking up, she spoke quietly.

"What more can you possibly take from me, Starscream?"

"Is that a challenge?"

She shook her head hurriedly and looked up, panicked. "No…"

He raised his free arm and Alexis saw the iphone emerge from his hand. She had grown to hate the sight of it as much as she hated him.

He scrolled leisurely through her phone book. "What a lot of friends you have, Alexis…"

She hurled a clod of earth to the floor, it spattered her legs. "You know that day I found you, in the barn, Starscream?"

The question took him by surprise, the evil smirk vanished.

"I…. I was so…. amazed by you. I knew you weren't a normal plane. I fixed you as best I could, and... I studied…. I learnt so much…" her eyes brimmed with tears and she wiped them away angrily. "I think a part of me must have known you were alive, that you could hear me as I talked to you.  
'Then the night I saw you transform for the very first time, you know something? I wasn't afraid, at first anyway. I was… filled with… wonder." She hung her head, ashamed of the admission.

He was silent. She waited for the derisive laughter, but it didn't come. She raised her head, not bothering to wipe away the tears this time.

"Why do you hate me…us… so much?" she whispered. "What did we do?"

He said nothing. His expression was closed, unfathomable. She held his gaze, waiting.

Just then Blackout stomped over, and the spell was broken.

"One of the fleshbags is whining about food," he growled.

Starscream didn't move. Finally, without taking his gaze from Alexis, he said:

"Send Long Haul out with Frenzy to Station 12."

"Long Haul won't like being sent on another courier trip…"

"Won't he?" Starscream turned to Blackout. "Tell Long Haul he can choose between fetching and carrying, or target practise."

"Understood." Blackout grinned with pleasure at the chance to taunt Long Haul, and set off.

"Can I go with them?"

Starscream turned his head back to Alexis. "Can you what?" he snarled.

"Can I go with them?" Alexis was docile again, as if their previous talk had never happened, chipping muck and shrapnel off the plating near his wrist.

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Because, your mechs are bringing back a whole load of crap. They don't really know what they're doing," she said, as she prised off a hunk of turf, complete with a tiny marigold still growing in it. "If I go, I can ensure that nothing useless is picked up, thereby not wasting your time, and maybe making sure your slaves don't have to eat only pickles for a week." A smile crept across her face.

"You see Alexis, you carry the assumption that I care about my slaves." The nasty smile was back. "Which I don't. The clue is in the name: slave. Why should I care whether or not you have proper nutrition or comfort? There are plenty more humans out there I can use, and when they expire, there are more, and yet more." He spread out his free arm to indicate the limitless fodder at his disposal.

She sighed. "Please, Starscream."

After regarding her sardonically, he snorted. "Fine. Whatever, as you humans say. It makes no difference to me. After all," he sneered. "I do believe I could put energon on the fact that you, Alexis, won't be trying anything funny."

When she didn't reply, he snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her jump. "_Will you?_"

"No!" she jerked her face away irritably as he laughed.

* * *

The next morning, they set off, Alexis sitting in the Long Haul's cab as he roared out of the base in truck mode. Frenzy was in the back. As they shot over the threshold out of the huge doors, the sun hit them for the first time in days, and an ecstatic smile spread across her face. She tentatively reached to wind down the window. Long Haul didn't appear to notice, so she leaned out and let the wind blow through her hair. Never had she felt such pleasure… for a few seconds, she felt free again.

Station 12 turned out to be a huge Tesco store, located next to a deserted parkway. They pulled into the empty car park, and Alexis saw two large robots guarding the doors. She felt a stab of pity for the unfortunate humans no doubt lurking nearby, desperate for the food they knew to be inside, and unable to approach…

Frenzy was sent inside with her, whilst Long Haul waited outside with the guards, whom he seemed to know. "Hurry up," he growled. And to Frenzy- "Don't let her mess around in there."

They entered the large supermarket. The only light came from the skylights, and Alexis peered through the gloom. This place didn't appear to have been looted- the decepticons must have seized it pretty early on, she deduced. The fruit and vegetable stands contained dark sunken lumps- all that remained of the rotted produce. It was so old it didn't even smell anymore. The girl and the robot trotted through the tall aisles and Alexis began to gather items.

Frenzy was fascinated. "What's that?" he chirped, as she tossed a tin opener into the trolley.

"It's a tin opener. It cuts open those metal containers that have food inside."

"Oooohhhh…"

Silence. And then-

"What's that?"

Alexis sighed.

"Toothbrushes. For cleaning teeth."

"Cool, cool. What's…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, and the three of them sped back into the great hall. Alexis leapt lightly down from Long Haul's cab and patted his side.

"Thanks, LH!

Long Haul grunted. Alexis and Frenzy began unloading, and the humans trotted over cautiously to see.

"Wow…" breathed Hugo. "You got soap, toothpaste…" his eyes widened as he saw the bags of clothes.

"No way!"

"Chocolate!" squealed a woman. "Underwear… Oh thank god, socks…"

Familiar footsteps made the ground tremble, and the humans retreated, scurrying back to their work. Alexis and Frenzy were thrown into shadow.

"And all this is necessary for your basic survival, is it?" Starscream sneered.

"Yes." Alexis finished unloading the bags containing food. As she set down the last few bags, they chinked. Starscream leaned down, reached out a digit and prodded. Nestled in the plastic were glass bottles, some containing red liquid, others white. There were also smaller bottles made of brown glass.

"And what's that?" he glared at her suspiciously.

Alexis raised her head, innocence written over her every feature.

"Medicine," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Urgh. My head._

Alexis shuffled with the others down the huge passage into the hall. The lights this morning seemed far too bright. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry. Beside her, the others winced and groaned as they made their way into the vast space.

A young man named David drew level with her.

"How are we bearing up this morning?" he murmured, rubbing his bleary eyes, the ghost of a grin on his face.

"Rough as a badger's arse," she whispered back. He snorted with laughter, then winced and rubbed his head.

"You should have got ibuprofen from Tescos, Ali."

"I'll put it on the list for next time," she moaned.

It had been a week since Starscream had allowed her to go out with the others to choose food for herself and the slaves. She still couldn't believe he had let her. That night in the quarters, people had gasped in delight as they rummaged through the bags to find not just food, but new clothes, sweets, toiletries…

At first they hadn't dared to wear the things in front of the decepticons, certain they would snatch them away. But nothing had been said, and slowly, people had replaced their rags with soft, loose, new sweats and t shirts, pulled socks onto their cold bare feet…

He must have noticed. He may not pay the humans much attention, for he still treated them as if they were unworthy of it (which was fine by them). But he wasn't stupid. Alexis watched warily for the cruel bully in him to emerge, as slowly, a change began to come over his slaves. Their faces were cleaner and brighter, they still moved quietly and flinched at the sight of the robots, but occasional small smiles began to replace the pinched visage of misery and fear they had worn before. But the days went by, and if Starscream had noticed, he had, amazingly, let it pass.

The alcohol that Alexis had brought had lain untouched for a while, the others shaking their heads at her sheer audacity in bringing it back. But last night corks had popped, and the mesh of the cages had served nicely as a bottle opener... the sounds of laughter had rung through the slave quarters, for the very first time. If you had ignored the surroundings, Alexis had thought to herself, you could almost believe you were back in the pub at home… as people joked and snuggled together, discussing football teams, and arguing the merits of real ale against lager…

_Enslave us if you like,_ she had thought happily, in a red wine mist of contentment. _But we find ways to endure and thrive._

Only this morning, it wasn't feeling like it had been such a great plan.

They emerged into the hall, and moved towards the piles as they always did, to begin the salvaging. As Alexis wandered towards a pile, noticing with idle interest they had brought in a London Tube train for them to dismantle, she caught sight of Starscream standing down the far end, his minicons cleaning his armour. He caught her gaze, and beckoned her over imperiously.

She groaned. _Not today, Starscream_. _If you pick on me today, my head will explode…_

Starscream watched her approach down the large hall. She was yawning, her eyes still full of sleep. He noticed she had changed her garments- she was wearing black leggings and a large sweater that swamped her. On her feet were woollen tubes, her toes peeping out. Her dark brown curls were messy.

Starscream knew humans were, by and large, social animals. They huddled together in groups, seeking whatever pathetic comfort they could. That surely is what comes from being such a weak species, he thought to himself amusedly.

Oh, he certainly hadn't failed to notice the change she had wrought since she had been dragged here and thrown into slavery. She somehow had a knack, more than other creatures of her kind, to reach out to others, to make allies, no matter what the circumstances. He had seen the way the other humans looked at her, with admiration and friendliness. He had never even bothered to closely observe the creatures under his command here, yet they cowered and shrank from him, even when he was on the other side of the room. But Alexis… he had nearly crushed her on more than one occasion, taken away her freedom, threatened her friends and family… and still…

She annoyed him, she enraged him, she fascinated him…

As he watched her reach the metal ladder, she paused with one hand on the bottom rung, and groaned as if an epic mountain climb lay before her. Finally she emerged on the table top, frowning and rubbing her head.

Alexis sighed, and gathered she would be joining the minicons in their cleaning task today. A huge vat of greasy stuff was on the table. Better get to work. _I'm never drinking again…_

His voice sliced through her aching head like a blade, making her jump.

"You don't seem yourself today, Alexis."

His tone was obscure. Alexis squinted up in Starscream in surprise. _Like you care?_ "I… I'm… fine, Starscream."

_Just really, really, really hungover._

Then a huge hand appeared in front of her, palm up. It was quite a few seconds before she realised he wanted her to get on. She stared at him. Whenever Starscream had wanted her at optic level, he had simply grabbed her, and not gently. _Since when do you politely offer your hand?_

"Get on," he growled impatiently. Alright, maybe 'polite' is pushing it a bit…

Hastily she seated herself on his palm, legs dangling. He raised her until she was level with his fearsome stare.

Alexis fidgeted nervously on his hand. She was beginning to wonder what this new game was, and just then, a red light blinded and engulfed her, thin lines moving over her body. She jumped.

"What… hey!"

He was scanning her. She didn't even know he could do that! _Oh shit, can he tell I'm hungover? Do transformers even know what a hangover is?_ _Why does he want to scan me?_

"Slight dehydration…" Alexis held her breath. He grunted and lowered her to the table top. "You'll live."

It was impossible to tell whether or not he saw this as a good thing.

************

The next day they were all yet again trawling through the heaps. Alexis' mind was turning over and over, and it wasn't from another night of excess. Starscream's behaviour yesterday… it was odd, to say the least. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought it was perhaps the closest a decepticon could come to consideration for another, and this was Starscream, who had destroyed half a city in his pursuit of her and Sari, crushed a person under his heel right in front of her, not to mention conquered and subdued an entire continent, perhaps the world…

That was a query that was never far from people's minds- how widespread was the invasion? Was it the entire planet? They had no way of knowing, having had no media for months, no way of communicating except through gossip, being an island they couldn't even easily get to mainland Europe… although people whispered about ferries trying to leave for France, or people setting off on foot through the Channel Tunnel… and not getting far. Rumours, rumours, that was all they had.

"My thought is that it is the whole world," said Hugo gloomily as they dismantled a motorbike between the two of them. "I mean, no one's come to help us or fight back, have they? At least, not humans…" he dropped his voice and leaned closer to Alexis- "Do you think these autobots exist? Have you ever seen one?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but just then spied a small silver figure haring across the room towards them, weaving between the towering legs of the tables and work-surfaces. It was Frenzy. He sprinted right up to them, vaulted a pile of broken car parts and slid down the pile to join them. Around him the group stared, warily.

"Hi guys," he gabbled. "I just thought I'd come over here and see how my human buddies are doing…"

"Um… Frenzy? You alright?"

Frenzy was no threat to the humans, being so small, he was regarded with contempt by the other decepticons, and as such, Alexis felt a faint sense of camaraderie with him, even if he talked enough for two... He had never approached the area where the humans worked before though.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good, I'm good, I'm good…" Frenzy grabbed a spanner. "So, what does this do?"

The ground trembled, and Frenzy's optics suddenly dilated in terror. "Oh…."

"Shit?" supplied Hugo helpfully.

Frenzy's mouth moved helplessly. "…Yeah…" he managed.

"**FREENNNNNZYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"**

Frenzy yelped in terror and clung to Alexis. "Help me!"

"Wha… get off me!"

"No no no you see this makes sense because he actually seems to like you don't ask me why because you're a human no offence what I'm saying is he might not crush me if I'm attached to you…"

Frenzy was truly living up to his name, babbling at top speed, whilst the ground shook again, then Starscream appeared in the doorway. **"FRENNZZY!!"** he roared again.

Alexis blanched. "Whoa. You've really pissed him off."

As Starscream thundered across the room, the humans scattered, although Frenzy was clinging to Alexis so tightly she really didn't have much of a choice but to stay with him… In seconds the decepticon towered over the pair of them, eyes blazing.

"**Would you care to repeat what you just relayed, you little grease stain?"**

Frenzy eyed Starscream beseechingly. "Please boss, I'm just the messenger, just the messenger… Aaargh, no!!"

Starscream had plucked the little robot from Alexis' arms, and now straightened up to his impressive height, the unfortunate Frenzy dangling from his thumb and finger by one spindly leg.

"Oooh, this is high up, this is really really high up…." he whimpered.

"**I don't want that turncoat slime-sucking excuse for circuitry anywhere near me!" **roared Starscream.

"Megatron's orders!" squeaked the upside down bot, swinging helplessly.

"Well, you should have made it clear that I wouldn't be receiving him," hissed the seeker.

"I can't challenge Megatron! He... He'd scrap me!"

"Which is exactly what I'm going to do," snarled Starscream, tossing the bot from one hand to the other, ignoring his shrieks. "Looks like you just can't win, eh Frenzy?"

And with that he let go of the leg, and Frenzy plummeted back down to the floor, landing next to Alexis in a crashing heap.

Starscream turned on his heel and stomped away.  
Slowly people re-emerged from wherever they'd hidden, wiping away the cold sweat… Alexis lowered her arms from where they'd been wrapped around her head, and turned to Frenzy, who had amazingly picked himself up, along with a handful of small parts that had come away on his landing.

"Well, that could have gone worse," he said happily.

"Could have gone… are you insane? He could have killed you!"

"What… Screamer? Nah, he's done worse, and he always gets bored of bashing you about eventually…"

"Give me strength…" Alexis leant against the wall. "What was all that about, anyway?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Thundercracker is visiting, any day now… and Megatron has sent along Sideways to oversee something, blah blah blah, I don't know, I don't get told important stuff…"

"Thundercracker?" Alexis shivered. "He sounds like a real sweetheart…"

"Well, he's OK," chirped Frenzy, the sarcasm whooshing over his head. "Sideways is another tank of space barnacles completely though." He glanced at Alexis. "You humans had better watch yourselves when he arrives." He trotted off with his arms full of bits to re-attach.

"I don't think my heart can take much more of this…" a woman panted, hand on her chest.

Alexis nodded in agreement, staring into space. Her mind reeled from all there was to think about. "I need a drink," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Uurrgh, so sooo tired, would have written more, but can't. Need... bed....  
Anyways, let me know how I'm doing! I love comments, as do we all! So have a little finger-dance on your keyboard when you finish reading!

* * *

Chapter 8

The two jets soared through the night, effortlessly. The skies over Earth were completely empty, void of human aircraft, and the firmament was theirs. They wheeled and dove over the clouds. Occasionally a hole through the clouds would reveal land below, dark, with maybe the tiniest sporadic pricks of light, where a year ago there would have been millions in clusters. But the jets paid no heed to the ground, only to the sky and the fierce joy of flight.

Behind them, some way behind in fact, a third craft flew, Cybertronian in design. It flew straight, unlike the jets, following them at a steady pace. Had there been an observer that night, it would have been clear that it was not able to match the speed of the other two.

Starscream sensed Sideways was lagging. He sniggered nastily and put on a further spurt of speed. Beside him Thundercracker reciprocated casually. Let that sneaky, unsavoury glitchead fall behind- it would not be Starscream who would be in trouble if Sideways got lost, he knew that. As he and Thundercracker enjoyed executing a double barrel roll, he sensed Sideways doing his level best to keep up. If he had to tolerate this despicable mech's presence on _his_ turf, he may as well glean what small pleasures he could…

************

It was the middle of the night in the slave quarters. Alexis sat up against the bars in one of the highest 'containers', her legs stuck out and dangling over the edge, both hands curled round the mesh. She was humming a quiet tune, half dozing. But she couldn't sleep. Around her and in some of the sections below, people slept soundly, mostly huddled towards the back where it was darkest.

The silence in the base tonight was almost eerie. Alexis knew Starscream was away, as well as Long Haul, and that during the night some of the robots used the time to re-charge, or whatever it was they called it. Blackout had been past on patrol about an hour ago, giving the containers a cursory glance, grunting, and continuing on his way.

She shivered slightly and leant her head against the bars despondently.

The burst of elation she had felt, after managing to make life a tiny bit better for herself and her fellow captives, was ebbing away.

The days had turned into weeks in this place, and it was beginning to dawn on her that this was, in all likeliness, her life now. She was a slave, trapped in a lightless metal prison, every day a struggle, danger and degradation on every side. She thought about the people outside, huddling in the dark, hiding and fleeing every day, living on scraps, trembling with cold and fear… Qasim, John, Raheela… and what about the rest of the world? Was Sari alright?

Dad?

_Don't think about that. Hot tears welling up now. Don't cry…_

But how long can this go on for? How long can we live like this? What will they do to our planet? And when they are finished, will they keep us, living half lives and attending their every whim, or will they slaughter us like useless cattle? Will humanity be gone for good, no more cities, towns, cultures, gatherings, families, celebrations…?

Someone was approaching behind her, moving softly, and she wiped her eyes hurriedly. It was Hugo. "Hi," he whispered, gingerly lowering himself to sit beside her. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head and he smiled faintly. She looked round and returned the smile. He looked as tired as she felt, the lines on his face more pronounced tonight, his receding hair sticking up in wisps. She wondered how old he was, possibly late fifties? He had a kindly face, and the build of a man who worked hard all his life. Since the day she had arrived, he seemed to have cautiously watched over her.

After a moment's silence he said- "Shall I get us a beer?"

Why not, she thought, I can't sleep. "Yeah, thanks Hugo."

He returned a minute later with the bottles, and they both twisted the caps off against the mesh, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Something on your mind, Ali?"

She gave a short, bitter laugh. "You could say that." When he simply sat and waited, she carried on, her words spilling faster and faster. "Just wondering what the hell's going to happen to us. How did we all fall so fast, and without even putting up a fight? Will we ever be free again? Not just you and me, but the world? What do they want with us?"

He sighed, and gave a small chuckle. "That's a lot to lay on a man at what I can guess is around two a.m."

Then the smile faded. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. After a while he spoke, slowly.

"Humanity has… I suppose… we've found ourselves in a position of helplessness… in a world we are no longer the masters of. We aren't good, as a rule, at dealing with that so well.

"But our need to survive, to live, is as strong as ever, no matter who's calling the shots. And you've got the talent for survival. I can see it. You re-awakened _our_ instinct to survive when you were brought here, Alexis."

"As for what's going to happen to us… I can't be of much help there." He glanced over at Alexis.

"Of course… there's the Autobots."

She made no reply. He pressed on: "I've heard people talk of Autobots, how they're on our side, they're going to help, going to fight." He swigged his beer and looked over at her again.

"Sounds worth waiting for. Worth surviving for."

"I'm not so good at waiting, Hugo." Alexis sighed and swung her legs moodily. "I'm more of a leap-before-I-look sort of girl."

_Like when I fixed and aided the very being whose race now enslaves and slaughters us. Oh, didn't I mention that?_

Starscream… he still dangled the awful threat in front of her every day, he didn't need to speak of it, it burned behind his optics- '_I __have here the details of everyone you love and hold dear to you…'  
But he hadn't so far carried out that threat. Alexis felt sure he would have taunted her with it if he had. And he let her go to get food for the others, and clothes… and then there was the other day when he had held her, (gently?) and checked her for signs of ill health…_

_He just wants you healthy the better to taunt and torture you…_

_OK, but what about that night, way back in front of the cathedral when he spared your life and lied to Megatron? Why did he do that?_

As if sensing the whereabouts of her thoughts, Hugo spoke again:

"What exactly is going on with you and him?"

"What?"

"You know… it's like… he gestured to the beer. "Don't get me wrong… Life has become more bearable since you went out and got us all this. But… something tells me you're playing a dangerous game. Just… be careful Ali. If I were you, I'd keep your head down…"

Alexis laughed then, properly. "Hugo, I try! _Believe_ me!"

************

Starscream roared into the base, banking sharply and transforming in the entrance, Thundercracker close behind. He straightened up with a satisfied smirk, enlivened by the flight. Behind him Sideways landed, slightly less elegantly.

"My my," he said in an oily voice, one clawed hand leaning on the doorframe. "Quite an invigorating flight, Starscream. My compliments to your exceptional abilities…"

Starscream ignored him, and strode forward into the base. Thundercracker raised an eyebrow at Sideways, then moved ahead and fell into step beside his friend. The three of them moved deep into Starscream's headquarters, the two seekers in front, the third decepticon struggling to keep up.

"How goes things for you, my friend?" Starscream glanced at the blue robot beside him.

Thundercracker moved his head a fraction, determining whether or not Sideways was eavesdropping.

"All goes well, according to Megatron's strategy." The sentence hung in the air between them, shimmering with what was unsaid. "And here?"

Starscream snorted. "Moving along well. The continent has been subdued and contained successfully. Almost disappointing…"

They had reached the wide hall. Sideways looked around eagerly. "Very nice... very nice…" He wheeled to face Starscream, who had reclined in his chair, optics narrowed. "I thought you kept human slaves, Starscream?"

"What of it?"

"Well, where are they?"

Starscream regarded the horned 'con with irritation. "Why…?" he drawled, sounding bored.

Sideways grinned. "I wish for them to wait on me."

"Whatever you want." _Anything to shut you up_. He gestured curtly to Blackout, who headed for the quarters.

Thundercracker had taken the other available seat, leaving Sideways standing by the table. He cast his gaze about the vast room, taking in the consoles and the various projects Starscream was overseeing. "Good work, Starscream," he rumbled amicably. "All proceeding to plan, it would seem."

An oily voice cut in. "Ah, well, about that…"

Starscream turned slowly back to Sideways at the interruption, murder in his optics. The three of them were distracted however, by Blackout re-entering, ushering in a group of tired humans, rubbing their eyes and shivering. Alexis and Hugo were with them, being the first two Blackout had clapped optics on when he had stomped in and roused the slaves. They all regarded the newcomers fearfully, hesitating at Blackout's feet, until he nudged them forward impatiently.

Starscream's eyes glittered maliciously as they approached. "Hi kids!" he sneered in a horrible mock upbeat tone. "This here is my _dear friend_ Sideways. You're here to attend to his _every whim._"

His tone was dangerous. Alexis and Hugo exchanged wary glances as they hurried forward. They knew well the lethal mask of sarcasm and spite currently worn by their master, and braced themselves for an explosion. One that hopefully they wouldn't be caught in… The nasty tension crackled in the air above them as they busied themselves with the grease/wax stuff used for cleaning armour. A group of them climbed the rungs at the side of the table leg to gain access to Sideways' torso and arms. Alexis, Hugo and some others stayed at his feet. Now that she was required to be up and busy, Alexis was exhausted. Typical… she busied herself around Sideways' foot, and did her best not to indulge her curiosity and look up. So… Thundercracker, who she could just make out in the corner of her eye, looked a lot like Starscream, apart from his colours. And this one is the infamous Sideways…

Sideways was, for the moment, oblivious to the hate presently radiating in his direction from the Seeker. Instead he regarded the humans in the way a shark regards a shoal of small fish it intends to devour.

"How can anybot tire of this?" he said delightedly as the humans began to clean his frame. "Megatron won't have slaves actually on his base- you know his attitude towards organics being anywhere near him- but what fun he is missing! Ample opportunities for fun, as well as labour!"

With that he flicked a young woman who was working near his wrist. She staggered back and almost fell onto the floor, crying out in fear. Sideways laughed sadistically. Thundercracker gave a tiny, unseen grimace. Down on the ground, Alexis' head jerked up at the sound. She found her gaze wandering to Starscream, who was watching her. She looked back down quickly.

"Please continue with what you were saying." Starscream said to Sideways in the same dangerous voice, looking back up at the unpopular bot.

"I'll be frank, Starscream." Sideways inspected his free hand, in a slightly girlish way, turning his claws over and back again. "Megatron feels things are not progressing as fast in Europe as he would like. He does hope your enthusiasm is not… waning in the slightest?"

Starscream dipped his head, and narrowed his optics.

"Really…" he hissed. "How sad that our great leader does not trust his _second in command_ to carry out his orders to his satisfaction."

"No disrespect meant, of course," Sideways continued, perhaps at long last detecting the seeker's simmering rage. "Nothing that cannot be remedied. We all know the need to play a proper part right now, do we not, with our enemies still to be eradicated? I took the liberty of summoning Long Haul to round up more of these delightful creatures for you, to contribute to the Great Conversion. They should be arriving the following orbital cycle…" his brow furrowed in concentration. "From the sector of this island known as… Staffordshire…"

Alexis started. _Staffordshire…_

Up on his seat, Starscream caught Alexis' movement, and laughed bitterly. "Why, it's where you were found in your little playground, Alexis."

_Playground…_

_Alton Towers…_

"You _know their names_?" said Sideways, incredulous. "What are they, _pets_?"

Starscream growled and Sideways took a small step back, forcing the humans to jump out of the way. "OK, OK…" he raised a hand in a pacifying gesture. "Just a joke…"

On the ground, Hugo slumped wearily, rubbing a hand across his face and taking a deep breath. He had been trying to shift a stubborn slick-like smear from Sideways' heel. The break in scrubbing caught the decepticon's attention. He leaned down, too fast for any of them to react, and snatched Hugo by one ankle, causing him to yelp in pain and fear. Sideway's raised him level with his face.

"Who said you could stop?" he whispered, loving the fear on the older man's face.

"STOP IT! PUT HIM DOWN, MONSTER!"

Sideways peered down at Alexis in disbelief at her outburst. She had thrown down her rag and craned up at him, breathing fast. It was sheer panic for Hugo, more than bravery that had prompted her to scream.

"Say that again, _Alexis_," he sneered. "Go on…"

"_Put it down_."

Sideways drew back, dumbfounded at Starscream's command. "It's just a human!" he gasped eventually. "What do you care? And you wonder why I thought they were _pets_?"

"It's my _property_." Starscream hissed dangerously. "_Put. It. Down_."

Sideways snorted and dumped Hugo on the floor at his feet. His face was a dark red and he gasped for breath. Alexis dropped down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder, supporting him.

The one known as Thundercracker seemed to want to defuse the situation, for he stood up and motioned to Sideways.

"Starscream keeps excellent energon," he said. "How about, if you're finished, we go and savour some? Starscream?"

Starscream snarled noncommittally. Sideways allowed Thundercracker to usher him out of one of the doors, glancing back at Starscream indignantly as he went.

The humans all released a silent collective sigh of relief, and began gathering themselves to finish up as quietly as they could, so as not to draw unwanted attention from a smouldering Starscream, who drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, the other hand clenched in a fist. Alexis helped Hugo to his feet. The others lingered nervously, awaiting permission to go back to sleep. She risked another glance up her captor. Somehow, thanks seemed to be in order.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

His optics shifted down to her. His face had returned to the unfathomable mask, his gaze boring into her.

"Go back to bed," he said eventually.

The others fled, not needing to be told twice. Alexis brought up the rear, with a still trembling Hugo on her arm. She felt his optics still on her as she turned away. But it was the memory of Sideways' stare, not Starscream's, that caused a cold feeling of dread to caress her spine... The look of hate directed at the pair of them as Thundercracker had led him away… She didn't think it was possible for this place to feel more unsafe than it was… but suddenly the time before tonight seemed like a haven…

They would be tangling with that con again, very soon. She was sure of that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hope you enjoy, whoop, got over some writer's block and some plot issues, yay!

Chapter 9

Long metal fingers reached into the container and plucked Alexis out, blankets and all.

Starscream prodded the prone lump on his palm. "Wakey, wakey, Alexis…"

To his amazement, the girl ignored him and rolled over, wriggling deeper into the covers.

He prodded her again, harder. "ALEXIS!"

She shot upright in his palm. "Whoa… what?" Then, realising where she was, groaned and flopped back down in the covers.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your owner?" he whispered dangerously, elevating the bundle to his face.

Alexis was too tired to even be afraid. "Sorry sorry, et cetera," she murmured grudgingly, stifling a yawn. "I'm knackered. From bowing and scraping to your _friend_ during the night. What I meant was… how can I assist you?"

"What makes you think a pathetic creature such as you can assist _me_?"

Alexis groaned again, inwardly. There were numerous facets to Starscream's personality, she had come to realise. Dangerous Starscream, which was when rage, malice or both simmered on a strained leash beneath his metal hide, and the best thing to do was duck and cover. Angry Starscream, where he would explode in a violent, but usually brief fit of temper. If you stayed out of the way, you were fine. Subdued Starscream, when he would be pensive and watchful, sometime studying her with a strange expression. She found this side of him as unnerving as the others.

But this morning he was Snide Starscream, taking delight in winding her up like a clockwork toy, rejoicing in his hold over her, making a game out of her resentful subservience. In other words, on top form. She sighed and leaned back on his fingers. Then something occurred to her.

"You've never come in to fetch me from in here before."

"Am I required to need a reason? You belong to me."

"No, no, it's just…" she shrugged. "I'm honoured," she said dryly.

He chuckled wickedly. "You should be." Then abruptly his tone became business-like.

"You are going to Station 12 again with Long Haul, to fetch fresh supplies for my new shipment arriving today."

Something from last night's conversation stirred in her memory. "Shipment… There are… more people coming here?"

He nodded curtly. "Go out and bring back enough food to sustain yourselves." His optics narrowed. "ONLY the basics, do you understand me?"

"I understand. Food, water, bedding." _And maybe some other stuff I like the look of. _" I just need to get shoes on, and…"

"No." He lowered her to the floor and dropped her the last couple of feet. "You are to leave now."

"Thanks a lot," she muttered, as he stalked off, leaving her to walk the long vast corridors by herself. She looked up to see some of the others peering through the mesh, anxiously

"Are you alright, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just having fun with His Lordship. Do you want anything from the shop?"

There was a pause. "Cornetto," someone shouted, followed by sniggering.

"Very funny." She grinned and stifled another yawn, before setting off, the metal floors cold on her bare feet.

She was sent out alone this time, unless she counted Long Haul. She was surprised, but then, as Starscream had pointed out, she wouldn't be trying anything funny. Not with her phone still nestled inside his circuitry… though, as she reiterated countless times to herself, he technically hadn't harmed her since her arrival, nor had he called anyone in her address book. At times she found herself even relaxing slightly in his presence. She was certainly less jumpy around him than the others, something that had not gone unnoticed by the other humans. It seemed she had become a sort of link, an ambassador even, for the people imprisoned in his headquarters. Despite all this, she would not be lulled into a false sense of security. He was dangerous, evil. And she couldn't, mustn't, trust him.

Like last trip, she used the time on the journey to stare out of the window at the scenery. When they exited the base through the huge doorway, she noticed with disquiet that the metal and concrete extended further out than it had before, sterilising the landscape… _The Great Conversion_…? But eventually they were driving amongst trees and grass. The early morning was beautiful, mist rolling and dispersing as the sun rose through small clouds, the air was chill and crisp. Birds sang in the trees, free and oblivious to the monumental change that had come over their world. The route they took didn't take in any towns or cities, but Alexis was sure she didn't want to see what they looked like now. The memory of the devastated town from all those months ago reared up and made her shudder.

In the large store, she hurried through the aisles. She had already filled several trolleys, and emptied them into Long Haul's trailer. The shelves reared above her, and she used a long pole she had found to knock items to the floor. Cereal… no milk, but we can eat it dry… cans of meat and vegetables… crackers… bottled water… dare she take back some more 'medicine?'…

It was around noon when she emerged, exhausted, pushing the final trolley. The pebbles underfoot hurt her bare feet and she swore. The she looked up and exclaimed in surprise to see Long Haul in robot mode, goods scattered all over the ground from when he had transformed, assuming a wary stance.

"Hey! What…"

"Quiet fleshbag!" he growled ferociously. He seemed to be listening and scanning for something. Alexis frowned and looked around her. The wind blew softly across the tarmac, rippling through small trees and the overgrown grass. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

After an age, he grunted and transformed. Alexis grumpily gathered up the dropped items, and reloaded them. It nearly didn't all fit in his trailer.

"What was all that about then?" she asked as she climbed into the cab.

Long Haul didn't answer, and roared away from the supermarket.

************

They arrived back, zooming straight into the hall. Alexis jumped down, and Long Haul sped off to the quarters, grumbling to himself as usual.

Her heart began to bang in her chest when she spied the group of new arrivals in the middle of the room. There were between eighty and a hundred people, huddled together, the reek of fear undulating out like ripples on a pond. She saw the others at their normal stations amongst the scrap, craning over. There were no decepticons in the hall. She made a decision, and began to run, not towards her companions, but towards the large group, heart beating even faster… she was supposed to be with the others working on the scrap heaps… there would definitely be punishment in store for her… but she didn't care…

She reached the group and began to gently ease her way into the trembling crowd, looking for familiar faces. Within a few minutes her heart leapt with recognition.

"Charlie!"

There she was, her friend from Alton Towers, standing rigid and terrified in the midst of the huddle. As Alexis fought her way closer she spied the man called Ben she had met briefly that day, standing next to Charlie, holding a bundle. His pale worn features turned to face her, and his eyes widened.

"Alexis?" Ben jabbed Charlie in the ribs, and the girl turned too, a stunned look dawning on her face as she recognised her- within seconds, the two of them were embracing tightly, clinging to each other for dear life.

"We thought you were dead," she gasped, clutching Alexis so tightly she couldn't breathe. "What happened to you?"

"I was snatched," said Alexis. "By a man up at the house."

Charlie let go of Alexis and held her at arm's length, staring as if she couldn't believe she was real. Her clothes were dirty and a nasty gash went from her cheekbone down to her jaw, the blood congealing in the wound. Her blonde hair lay lank on her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" said Alexis, rubbing the other girls arms, as if she could rub some comfort into her, some assurance things would be alright.

"Loads of them came and tore the place apart," she replied in a fearful whisper. "Then we got put inside this crate thing. There were people dead on the floor..."

Her voice cracked and her shoulders shook. Alexis took her in her arms again. "It's OK, it's OK… we stick together in here, I can help you, I promise…"

Charlie broke away, the tears shining on her cheeks. "But w-what will they d-do to her?" she wailed, distraught.

"To who?" _Who was she talking about?_ Alexis looked at Ben, nonplussed. Ben slowly withdrew the covers from the bundle in his arms.

The colour drained from Alexis' face, she gazed at the baby as she stirred and fretted in Ben's arms.

"You still have to name her," Ben whispered. His face was ashen and he clutched the infant tightly. "I couldn't decide on a name..."

As one, the crowd jumped, as heavy footsteps made the floor shake. The huddle shrank and moved closer together, inching backwards away from the sound of the approaching feet. Charlie swallowed hard and buried her face in Ben's sleeve. Most faces were fixed on the doorway as if held in place with a vice.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Sideaways appeared in the tall entrance. A low moan of fear escaped the crowd as they beheld the three decepticons. Starscream took one step forward, and the crowd shuddered and lurched back, like in a twisted game of Grandmother's footsteps. Starscream couldn't help but grin with relish at their fear. Down in the huddle, Alexis rolled her eyes. _This must be like Christmas to him_, she thought.

The three robots approached until they loomed above the humans. Alexis kept her head bent low as they scanned the crowd. She wasn't going to leave Charlie and Ben alone if she could help it. Risking a tiny glance, she saw Sideways fidgeting, shifting from one foot to the other as if impatient for something to begin. Thundercracker stared down at the humans, his gaze inscrutable. Starscream looked irritable. _Not good_…

Then, surprisingly, Thundercracker spoke up first.

"Welcome, humans," he rumbled. "You have been selected to contribute to the furthering of the Decepticon Empire."

"There aren't as many as I'd hoped," whinged Sideways, his eyes glittering cruelly. "How disappointing. But I'm sure we will have fun with these creatures, don't you agree Starscream?"

Starscream was eyeing the humans with distaste as they cowered before him.

"They belong to you now," Sideways pressed. Then he lunged forward and grabbed a figure from the crowd- a teenage boy, who wriggled and screamed frantically. He threw the boy to Starscream, who caught him deftly in one fist. Fearful shouts rang out from the crowd-

"Put him down!"

"Let him go!"

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…._

The crowd fell quiet as a strange high-pitched whirring sounded above them. Starscream was casually examining the boy as if he were the most interesting thing in the world. On his other forearm, his null cannon glowed in the direction of the humans, ready to fire.

Deathly silence descended. Alexis held her breath.

Finally, the cannon powered down and Starscream returned his gaze to the speechless crowd. "Much better." He leaned down and dropped the boy back on the floor.

As he straightened, Long Haul entered the room. "Starscream…"

"What?" he snapped.

"I request a short audience with you. It's… urgent."

Starscream turned to Thundercracker. "Carry out the inspection," he growled.

The two decepticons left, leaving the humans alone with Thundercracker and Sideways.

"Now what?" Charlie whispered, clutching Alexis' arm. The two robots were beckoning people forward to examine them.

"I think they're going to assess people to see if they're fit for work," murmured Alexis. In the front, a frightened woman was snatched by Sideways and lifted screaming into the air. He leered as he let her swing from one finger, appraising her. To the other side, Thundercracker was trying to coax terrified people forward. He didn't touch them, but merely inspected each one solemnly for a few moments.

"Go and stand over there," he ordered, motioning to where Hugo and the others were. The person obeyed, sighing with relief, stumbling away from the hulking giant.

Alexis held out her arms for the baby. Dumbly, Ben complied.

"We'll go over there," she whispered, cocking her head towards Thundercracker.

Charlie took a deep breath. "What makes you think he'll be any better?"

"Just be thankful Starscream isn't here." She began to move through the crowd surreptitiously, the other two following.

Charlie shook her head, her breathing shallow as she started to panic. "Couldn't you just hide her… or…'

"No. We can't hide a baby from them, Charlie. Just let me handle it. Trust me. Please."

Meanwhile, other people had started to realise that Thundercracker was a far better prospect then Sideways, who guffawed evilly as he snatched his victims up for inspection, as opposed to Thundercracker's gentler approach. The throng of new slaves swelled towards him and shied away from Sideways like a nervous flock of sheep.

"Hey," Sideways sneered, noticing the crowd's behaviour. "Where do you think you bonebags are going?"

"Stop mauling them, Sideways." Thundercracker frowned and beckoned another candidate forward. "You said yourself there were fewer than anticipated. We don't want these damaged. They are all needed for The Conversion." He motioned for the woman before him to join the 'acceptibles' and she fled. Sideways scowled. "You're no fun."

Thundercracker grunted and turned back to the humans. Alexis and the others were nearly at the front. Ben stepped forward, with a last backward glance at the baby in her arms. Other people around her had noticed her precious cargo, and a tense murmur ran through them, apprehension palpable amongst them. Thundercracker nodded his approval of Ben and dismissed him. Alexis stepped forward.

Thundercracker stared, and Alexis raised her head to meet his crimson gaze, nearly identical to Starscream's. His faceplates shifted as faint recognition dawned.

"…Alexis." he stated.

She nodded once. He frowned.

"You shouldn't be over here."

Her heart banged against her ribs, and she felt the baby shift and mew quietly in her arms. Everyone was silent, not even daring to breathe.

"That's an infant human, yes?" Thundercracker demanded, after an eternity of silence.

"Yes Thundercracker." The crowd gave the tiniest gasp as she raised the baby slightly, the better for Thundercracker to see. "Her name… her name is… Rose."

Silence. Then Thundercracker got down on one knee. The crowd pulled back, but Alexis stayed where she was.

Thundercracker stroked his chin and regarded the tiny being, who stared back, eyes big and vacant.

Then he straightened up, shaking his head. "No," he said. "No…"

"No _what_?" Alexis demanded. "No, she can't stay here? What exactly will happen to her then?"

The look on the blue robot's face told her all she needed to know. Forgetting their terror, the crowd erupted again.

"NO!"

"You monster!"

"She's a BABY!"

Thundercracker started at the response. He gazed in surprise at the enraged little creatures clustered around his feet. Then he seemed to recover. He stamped one foot, sternly.

"STOP IT," he boomed. Everyone shrank back, but Alexis stood her ground.

"You don't want to kill her," she said softly. 'I can see it."

Thundercracker did not reply. Eventually he said, "Starscream will not allow it."

"You don't want to kill her," Alexis repeated.

He seemed to struggle internally for a few moments. She waited.

"Not all of us derive joy from killing inferior life forms, no matter what you may think," he conceded. "I do not wish to terminate this little one. But Starscream will not like it."

"Won't like what?" Sideways had appeared at Thundercracker's side. At the sight of baby Rose his face contorted with disgust.

"By the allspark," he spat. "It's Starscream's _pet_. With a human _maggot_. Well, they're completely useless. Why is it still breathing, Thundercracker?" An evil grin split his face. "If you haven't got, as the humans say, _the balls_, then I'll be happy to oblige…"

Unseen by Sideways, a look of rage flashed across the blue seeker's face. It was only there for an instant, but Alexis saw it. _Starscream isn't the only one who can't stand him, then._

"I see no point in destroying something so insignificant, let alone taking pleasure in it," he snapped. His gaze returned to the girl and the infant. Red lines leapt from his eyes and the crowd cried out, but Alexis remembered the scan from Starscream and was better prepared this time round. When the scan had finished, he knelt down again.

"Her age is approximately fifteen earth months," he recited. Alexis turned to look at Charlie, who shrugged.

"Thank you," she said softly. "We didn't know that."

He straightened up. "I cannot guarantee Starscream's reaction," he explained. "But this infant will not die at my hand. Nor Sideways,'" he growled, glancing at the decepticon beside him.

He addressed the humans. "Go to your quarters until you are sent for. Come, Sideways." And he turned and strode for the same exit Starscream and Long Haul went through.

Alexis and the others began to move slowly towards the corridor to the slave quarters. Suddenly, there was a shadow, a rush of air and people screamed and raised their hands to shield themselves, scattering left and right. A foot slammed into the ground, blocking her path.

Sideways' snarled down at her, his expression was so ugly Alexis flinched. "Be careful, _pet_," he spat, fists clenched. "It can be hard looking after yourself around here, let alone another puny fluid sac. How long do you think you will last?"

Breathing fast, she whipped her head round wildly, looking for Thundercracker, shit, even Starscream would be a welcome sight… but they were alone with Sideways. He had bent down until his awful face was a foot from hers, his hands flat either side of her. She shrank back in fear and anger. "Get away from me!"

In her arms the baby began to cry, the wailing growing louder and louder. Sideways' optics narrowed dangerously.

"When I'm done, there won't any bits big enough to… ugh!"

Sideways jerked back as something jabbed into his plating, at his heel. Alexis jumped and stared in disbelief. Hugo had crept up behind the monster, he was wielding a steel pole, which he had somehow driven in between a gap in Sideways' armour. As Alexis watched, he pushed hard, and _twisted_. The decepticon howled in pain and rage, and rolled backwards with a crash and screech of metal on metal..

Hugo hurried to Alexis' side. "Hello Ali. You OK, yeah?" he calmly ignored Sideways' roars and embraced her trembling body, drawing her away from the fallen robot. "Come on. We need to get the little one back to the…"

He gave a sharp gasp. Alexis didn't heed it straight away, she carried on walking shakily with him towards the door. Then he slumped against her, causing her to cry out, as she staggered under his weight.

"Hugo?... What is it…HUGO!"

But Hugo didn't answer her. His eyes fluttered and then closed, he fell to the floor, his face crumpling in bewilderment, pain... Someone else was there, supporting his upper body… then she took in the blood and… oh god… the smell of burning. Baby Rose was crying ever louder, pitiful mewls echoing starkly… there was blood on her arms and legs as she knelt… trying to stem the flow…

Thundercracker stomped back into the hall. "Come on Sideways…" he trailed off and his optics narrowed at the fresco of chaos. "What's happened?" He growled and stalked closer.

Sideways' hand was already transforming back, the smoking laser clicking and shifting innocently out of sight. He was toying with a small metal pole, wrenched from his heel. A slow, evil smile was spreading out across his features.

"Nothing of any consequence,' he said.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N- so, who got the Shaun of the Dead/Hot Fuzz reference then? If anyone asks you if you want anything from the shop, you know what to say...

Please leave reviews, they make me happy! Night!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two seekers sat in Starscream's personal quarters, in the base's western wing. Down in the corner the minicons lay silent, recharging. Starscream reclined and drained his energon cube, the other hand gripping the arm of his chair. His mind carefully turned over Thundercracker's report, now that they finally had privacy to discuss it.

"Does Megatron suspect?" he asked.

Thundercracker laughed. "Megatron _always_ suspects, Screamer. He was protoformed with one optic looking over his shoulder."

A small jerk of one eyebrow was the only indication of annoyance at the use of the nickname, but Starscream let it pass. His wingmate was the only one who could get away with it.

"How many are rallied to the cause?"

"To yours? More and more every day. Call it a mixture of homesickness, boredom, impatience…"

It was good news to his audios, but Starscream sneered nonetheless. "And yet we must continue the charade for now, for the sake of that squirming, unsavoury slag-bucket…"

At that moment the doors hissed and Sideways entered, carrying two energon cubes and grinning loutishly.

"You 'nt lyin' 'bout this stuff, Thundercracker," he slurred. "Verr good …"

"Sideways. Do come in, we were just talking about you…"

"Don't mind if I do," said Sideways, missing the barbed remark, or else choosing to ignore it. "Your new slaves are… settled, by the way. Isn't that right, Thundercracker?"

* * *

Her hands tore as she pulled at the mesh with all her might. Through the burning tears, she was only dimly conscious of the pain as rivulets of blood welled and ran down onto her arms, mingling with the blood of Hugo…

Hugo…

He was lying all alone on that metal floor…

Sobs came faster than she could draw breath, threatening to choke her and making her retch.

He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

The words rang in her mind, over and over, until they sounded like jumbles of sounds, not words…

The person who had looked after her since she had been brought to this god-forsaken place. The first person to approach her and gently introduce himself, that first night in the quarters... when all the others had been far too wary of her because she was on speaking terms with their fearsome master. Gentle, kind Hugo…

Now he was dead, lying _all alone _in that vast cold hall, someone should have stayed with him…

The young man called David and some of the others had dragged her away, and they had fled, weeping in their panic, down to the slave quarters. Blackout had roughly shooed them all in and locked up. All around were sounds of confusion, the new slaves were crying and calling out, trying to adjust to their new circumstances, desperately quizzing the others as to what would happen to them. Ben hunched in a corner, jiggling Rose and gently shushing her. Charlie had made sure to grab a load of blankets from the supply heap on the bottom, and had tried her best to comfort Alexis, who at first had sat stunned in the midst of the melee. They were up on the highest level, having climbed the rickety metal ladders inside, connecting the grid of cages.

In the corner of the top level was a jagged hole in the mesh. It had always been ignored- even if you wiggled out, and managed to climb down, where would you go?

But now she was up, pulling and tugging at the cruel broken strands, trying to widen the gap.

Something inside her had broken and fallen away, a chasm of darkness opening up. What kind of delusion had she been living under? Did she think she could help fellow members of her race with some treats and clothes, blankets and soap? None of that had helped Hugo, he was dead.

_Dead. He's dead. He's on his own. We just left him._

Charlie was trying once again to stop her.

"Alexis, stop, you're tearing yourself to bits… We need you here, we need you to tell us what…. just STOP!"

Alexis poked her head through the gap she had managed to widen slightly. She pushed forward, the broken metal tearing at her shoulders, her arms. She found purchase and slid her legs out, clinging to the outside. There were gasps as she gripped the bars, forty feet or so off the ground. People rushed forward, arms and hands appeared to pull her to safety.

"Come on love, it's not that bad, you don't want to jump, come back inside…"

She shook her head, and started the descent. Heights didn't bother her, although she clung tightly to the bars. "I'm not committing suicide," she said dully, looking up into Charlie's fraught face.

"Then what are you doing? Ali, come back, please!"

She paused, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm going to find that piece of shit Sideways…"

"That IS suicide! Alexis! ALEXIS!"

She shook her head and carried on, her toes curling into the metal. The very act of the climb down, the rhythm of each handhold, calmed her slightly. Faces gawped at her as she lowered, frightened faces huddling in the dark. The sight of them stiffened her resolve and she continued.

She dropped lightly to the floor, and began to run, down the dark corridor, conscious of the hundreds of eyes following her as she was swallowed up by the dark…

Her eyes accustomed quickly to the gloom, and she knew the route to the hall by heart anyway. All she had to worry about was running into Blackout or Frenzy or any of the others… She soon emerged into the main hall. The huge space was disconcerting when it was deserted. She walked past the scrapheaps and the tables where the humans sorted through the materials… then through the forest of legs supporting the giant cybertronian furniture… into the space where the humans had been herded that afternoon. Up high, the mounted screen was dark and the consoles hummed quietly. On the floor was a dark stain of blood where Hugo had fallen. His body was gone.

Alexis stopped, sniffing and wiping her face on her sleeve. So, they weren't in here. She would have to keep looking then. She did not have a plan. Hatred that refused to abate coursed through her, commanding her every step. After a moment's pause, she set off for one of the colossal doorways.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him then, or shall I?"

Sideways grinned craftily, his optics shifting between to the two wingbrothers.

Starscream fixed him with a withering look. "Tell me _what_?"

Sideways chuckled gleefully, savouring the delicious bombshell. "The humans had an organic maggot-infant thing with them when they arrived. Tell Starscream what you did with it, Thundercracker…"

Thundercracker drained his cube calmly. Well, Screamer would have found out sooner or later. "I let them keep it."

"Can you believe that?" Sideways pounced on the statement gleefully like a cat on a feather. "He let them keep it!" His optics scanned Starscream's face for his reaction.

Starscream tilted his head at the other seeker. "Is this true?"

"Yes," rumbled Thundercracker solemnly, meeting his gaze.

"Well, how long until it is useful? Can it talk? Feed itself?"

"It is still in the primary development stage."

"So that's a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Thundercracker agreed.

"You're an idiot, Thundercracker," Starscream said, but there was no real malice in the statement.

"I see no reason and no pleasure in destroying such a tiny life-form," Thundercracker retorted, and Starscream rolled his optics. _Here we go…_

"The humans named the child after an organism that grows on this planet, Rose," said Thundercracker. "It is a tiny spore that comes in a variety of colours, it serves no real function. It cannot think, or speak. It just grows, lives for a while, then withers. The humans are superior to it…" (Sideways snorted) "…as we are to them, but as far as I know, they do not take delight in ripping the Rose from the ground and crushing it in their hand. They see no point to it. And that's how I feel about killing young fleshlings." He sat back.

"In any event it is unlikely to survive long here," said Starscream.

Sideways sat forward eagerly. "I tried to make that most excellent point to Thundercracker myself, Starscream," he leered sycophantically. "it would be kinder really to…"

"I heard that you managed to terminate one of my slaves this afternoon, Sideways, after specifically stressing that you are not to damage my property..."

Sideways recoiled slightly from the venomous hiss. "Begging your pardon, Starscream, the slave in question attempted to attack me in an act of rebellion," he whined. "I thought it only natural that such disobedience should not go unpunished, as an example to the other flesh creatures…"

"_Attempted_? The organic in question actually managed to fell you, didn't he Sideways…?" Thundercracker chuckled into his energon cube.

The two seekers then erupted with laughter. Starscream banged his fist on the arm of his chair in his fit of mirth. "Perhaps we should assign you a bodyguard, Sideways…" he gasped. Sideways scowled deeply and ground his teeth. "Yes, very… amusing, Commander."

Just then Starscream stopped laughing abruptly, and held up his hand demanding silence. The other two exchanged perplexed glances.

Then, they heard tiny insistent tapping.

Slowly, three sets of red optics turned to the closed doors.

* * *

Alexis was hammering on the huge metal doors with all her might, pain starting to bloom in her fists and arms. They appeared to operate on some sort of sensor, but it seemed she was too small to activate it. Inside the room she had heard the laughter of the robots, and redoubled her efforts.

Then, without warning, the doors hissed and shot apart, making her jump.

Starscream's optics widened at the sight of the small figure in the doorway. _How did she…? _Beside him, Thundercracker's energon cube fell from his hand.

"Well, melt me down for spare parts…" he murmured.

Alexis took a small step into the room, red eyes fixed on her. The three huge beings seemed to have been temporarily stunned. Her face was red from crying, her chest heaved with exertion. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if cold. Her gaze found Sideways', and didn't falter.

"You killed him," she whispered.

Sideways just stared at her, lost for words. But not for long; his face split into a demonic grin.

"Well, this is a treat…" he hissed delightedly.

She took a step forward again, eyes blazing, tears silently trickling, but her face was hard. She clenched her teeth.

"You killed him," she repeated, slightly louder.

Thundercracker tore his gaze away from the girl and looked across at his wingmate, at a loss. Starscream hadn't moved since she had appeared, still lounging back, observing her through narrowed optics. Sideways began to laugh nastily.

"Am I in trouble, organic? Should I be afraid?"

"I'm going to kill you," she croaked. Her chin stuck up defiantly, eyes bright with moisture.

"Is that so?"

Sideways turned to Starscream. "Oh, just say the word," he wheedled. "Let me be the one… We'll have _such fun_…"

Thundercracker stared in wonder down at the small female. He couldn't see the girl being alive after tonight, not after somehow breaking free and daring to confront three decepticons. _Who was this organic_? If, as Sideway's snide remarks suggested, Starscream held a fascination with this particular creature, he could see why. Although even Starscream surely would not spare her now. Thundercracker sighed inwardly. Although he knew his wingmate possessed a cruel streak, he knew the fleshling's death at his hand would be swifter than Sideways.

Starscream stood up. In two strides he reached down and picked the girl up, by one arm. She gasped in pain as he held her aloft, and moved towards the doorway with her.

Sideways laughed cruelly, and gave Alexis a mocking wave. "Goodbye, fleshbag! I'm sorry Starscream won't let me do the honours. You'll be with your insignificant friend soon! That's where bravery gets you," he snorted to the blue seeker as he leaned back in his chair. Thundercracker simply shook his head morosely, and reached for another cube. As Starscream exited, his minicons sprang up and followed their master out of the room, responding to a silent command.

As soon as he was out of sight of the other two, he cupped Alexis in his hand, and continued to stride down the corridor.

She was numbly aware of the pain in her arm where he had grabbed her, jarring the limb, and of the beeps of the minicons below as they moved into the hall. The three diminutive beings moved off down another passage, whilst Starscream deposited her on the floor in the middle of the room.

So, she was going to die. What had she expected to happen? She hadn't known… she hadn't thought. All she knew was the last moments of Hugo's life had replayed in her mind since the second he had died- the look on his face of confusion, fear and pain as he collapsed. She had wanted to do something- anything. The need for revenge, to see that evil leering monster dead on the floor, had flooded her. A huge sense of weariness descended. She hoped it would be quick.

Starscream seemed to be waiting for his minicons to return. Maybe he was going to make them do it.

Then he spoke, his rasping voice especially harsh in the silence of the hall. "Have any others escaped?"

It took a few seconds for his words to register. "What?"

"Any humans," he snapped. "Have any others escaped?"

A bitter laugh escaped her, and she looked up at him. "No," she spat. "They're all _safe and sound_, right where you want them."

Just then the minicons emerged from a dark passage, carrying something between them. It was Hugo's body. As she stared, they deposited the older man in Starscream's palm.

He reached his other hand down towards her. "Come on, Alexis."

_Where?_ "Get off me!" she cried, but he ignored her, scooped her up and set off down the main passage, towards the exit.

The doors opened and the cold night air hit them. Starscream moved out across the hard metal ground, and kept going until he was on the grass, walking up a gently sloping hill. Trees fell under his feet, groaning and creaking as he cleared a path. Alexis shivered, totally confused. Where were they going? She peeked over to where the fingers of his other hand encompassed the lifeless Hugo.

At the top of the hill he stopped, and lowered her to the grass. He lay Hugo's body down a few feet away.

Then she jumped as, with three fingers, he gouged a hole in the ground, ripping through the earth as though it were butter, creating a trench about eight feet deep.

So. He was going to annihilate her, and bury the two of them together. She shivered but kept her features impassive, as she had striven to do these past weeks. She would not let him see any fear. Idly she observed that it seemed rather out of character for Starscream- he loved theatrics, displaying his menacing power for all to see like a peacock's tail. This rushed execution with no one but a dead man for an audience- it didn't seem his style, somehow.

What did it matter? Death would be a comfort, an escape. _Is Dad dead? Will I be seeing him soon?_

His harsh voice cut into her thoughts. "Well?"

_Well what?_ She looked up. In the dark his optics glowed down on her, bathing her in an unearthly red.

"I… I don't…"

"Is this not the earth custom for your dead? Shall I do it, or will you?"

Slowly she moved over to where the old man lay.

She had seen her share of death since the invasion, starting in her village last winter when some of the elderly had not been able to cope with the harsh conditions, reduced food and heat. She had seen other bodies whilst she had been on the move with John and the others. She approached without fear and crouched down.

If she ignored the blood soaking his shabby sweater, he looked like he was asleep. His face, etched with lines, framed by his receding hairline, was calm, the awful grimace from when the laser struck had gone, thank god. As she pulled him towards the hole, she saw a wedding ring on his left hand, the gentle gleam through the dark stunned her, causing her to gasp. _He was married. I never knew, never noticed, he never said…_

Starscream had not moved. She decided to push her luck, well, she was going to die anyway. She carefully checked one pocket. Nothing. Then the other. She thought that one was empty too, until her fingers brushed a small piece of paper. She pulled it out, and squinted at the little square in the dim red light. And there was Hugo, sitting outside at a wooden table, laughing with a woman, and two young men…

A small sob escaped her. She carefully replaced the photograph, and continued to haul the man towards the hole. _What a selfish bitch. I never even asked him. I wonder where they are…_

She sat down on the edge, and very gently tipped the body into the hole, letting go as late as she could, so that he wouldn't fall hard onto the earth. Now she was truly exhausted. She stayed where she was, head on her chest, legs hanging. _So tired now_.

"Stand up."

For a tiny moment she considered ignoring him, but found her legs bringing her away from the hole. She felt a breeze as his wrist swooped down, scooping the earth over the hole in one fluid movement, closing the grave. A thumb and finger clasped her torso, lifting her up to sit on his palm. Then she was enveloped in vertigo as he raised her to optic level.

He observed her in silence. She looked away, not from fear, it seemed, but from indifference, head hung wearily. Moments passed and the wind whipped her short hair about her face. Then, her head snapped up, eyes meeting his.

"Make it quick, then." Her voice was flat.

He raised an eyebrow. "Make what quick?"

She snarled in frustration. "Come on! Finish me off, stop playing around!"

He chuckled softly and drew her slightly nearer. "I thought I told you. I'm nowhere near finished with you."

"Well I'm finished with you." She turned away from him then, looking out across the darkness. The English countryside lay before her, quiet, sloping hills. Far away, he could hear engines in the sky. He was on the verge of identifying who it was when she spoke again.

"Why are you here? What do we have that you could possibly want? You hate it here! Why don't you just fuck off back to where you came from?"

His expression darkened, a scowl twisting his face. "If I had my way, we would."

"What…?" she turned, genuine surprise on her face.

He laughed bitterly. "If you had laid eyes on the majesty of Cybertron, human, you would understand."

"You… really?"

He nodded.

She shifted forwards on his palm, her eyes full of earnest appeal. "Then go home. Go home! If you hate it here so much, leave us in peace!"

He snorted. "It is not that simple."

"_Why not_?"

His optics narrowed. "Because out _great leader_ decrees that we make this mudball our home, and leave our glorious planet to founder and die."

She shook her head. "Someone needs to kill him then."

She said it matter of factly, as if it were the simplest solution to the simplest problem in the world. To her it was.

She turned away from him again, and shifted herself forwards, so that her legs were dangling between his fingers. She gazed out across the night, not looking at anything in particular. Up above, the wind parted the clouds and she shivered.

Finally he said: "So… a human baby? You care to tell me more about that?"

"Rose? Thundercracker said she could stay."

"Did he indeed. And what kind of name is _Rose_? What does that even mean?"

She laughed. "I knew you'd hate it. It's a very… _organic_ name, isn't it?" The ghost of a smile flitted across her face for an instant.

He sniffed. "And what about your name? What does _Alexis_ mean?"

"Mine?" she frowned. "Alexis... my dad told me… it means… 'defender'. I think."

He began to laugh, softly at first, then louder, his shoulders shaking. She clapped her hands over her ears and grimaced.

"What? WHAT? What's so funny?"

"How very apt. Alexis, the defender. Yes…"

"I couldn't defend Hugo though, could I?" she said, quietly, almost to herself. "From Sideways… I HATE him," she hissed, slamming her fists onto his palm. He regarded her with amusement. She turned to face him.

"You hate him too, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I hate him."

"Does he want to go back? To Cyber…"

"Cybertron. No, he is a faithful crony of Megatron."

"Megatron…" she repeated slowly. "That's your leader?"

"You've made his acquaintance before."

He smiled as realisation dawned on her face. "The one… from that night at the cathedral?"

He nodded.

Alexis' mind was wide awake, and moving fast. Starscream didn't appear to want to kill her. This was the longest conversation they had ever had. She felt slightly delirious, like she was in a dream. Who in the whole of humankind had interacted with a transformer as much as she had tonight?"

Starscream didn't want to be here… he wanted to leave, and he seemed to mean it. Could she trust him? Ha. Best not to dwell on that too much… Now that she was here, she felt the enormity of her position… she was with one of the most powerful beings on the planet, he was in the mood to chat, and presumably (and this was the vital part) not in the mood at present to smear her remains over the hillside. Then something occurred to her.

"Starscream?"

He had been gazing over her head out into the dark, but his gaze returned to her at the sound of his name. "Mmm?"

"What about… the Autobots?"

He frowned. "The what?"

She pressed on "… Hugo... I mean… some people have talked about these things, the Autobots… they're from your planet… they're like you, but not… I don't know…" she sighed. "Tell me. Are they… real?"

He observed her for a while, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Never heard of them," he said softly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Truthfully?"

"Would I lie to you, Alexis?" When she snorted, he chuckled. "It sounds like a human fairy tale to me, little one. Cute. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh." She looked down, toying with a frayed legwarmer and rubbing her cold feet.

"So, we're on our own?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then I want to help you."

His optics widened. "_What_?"

"If all we have is a decepticon who truly wants to leave, I will help that decepticon. What do we need to do? Do we need to kill Megatron? Is that it?" She sat up, eyes blazing. "First though, we kill Sideways. And I want to _help_."

He began to laugh. She glared at him, enraged. "I _mean_ it!"

"I believe you," he growled, enjoying her anger. "You are unlike any human I have ever come across."

"Taken your time to get to know many then?" she said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Most aren't worth the bother. Tiny bags of calcium with nothing to do, or say. But you…"

His fingers curled inward, and she tensed. But it wasn't a threatening gesture. More… _possessive_?

She straightened up bravely. "So… do we have a deal then?"

"You would really ally yourself to me?"

Alexis nodded. "What else can I do?" She frowned. "I'm not doing this for you anyway, I'm doing it for Earth, for my people. Don't think this is that Stockholm Syndrome crap, because it isn't."

He frowned, confused. "I wouldn't dream of thinking otherwise."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He thought for a moment.

"Within twenty-four earth hours, you will be given a token of my trust. In turn you must trust me. Good enough for you?"

He turned towards the base and set off down the hill, signifying the conversation to be over.

"Oh, and by the way," he added casually as they approached the doors. "You have my permission to keep the infant." He smirked at his own magnanimity.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"OK… run that by me again…"

"I told you. He brought me back in, like you saw."

It was morning. Ben had a working watch- sixteen minutes past seven to be exact. The two girls were perched in the top level, surrounded by sleeping bodies, wrapped in towels, blankets, coats… here and there people stirred or talked in low whispers. Ben was leaning back against the mesh, arms resting on his bent knees, head tilted back, mouth open as he slept. Charlie held a sleeping Rose, and Alexis sat cross legged, with a bottle of water and a scrap of cloth, she was washing the scratches on her limbs from her climb the previous night.

"Why would he do that?" Charlie pressed, for the hundredth time. "He's one of the worst ones out there, everyone says so! But, according to you…"

"He just brought me back in," finished Alexis wearily.

There had no point trying to skim over the events of last night. As the red light of Blackout's optics had approached, people had drawn back from the mesh in fear, scurrying as far away from him as they could. He had opened one of the compartments and there were yells of horror as one hand reached in… and deposited Alexis on the floor. Then he had locked up, pinched the open mesh where she had escaped so that the hole was shut, glared at them all, and left. The outline of his back receded into darkness, as people had remained pressed against the back walls until they were sure he was gone. And when he had gone, the questions had started.

"I'm still trying to get all of this…" Charlie was shaking her head vigorously as if trying to clear away all the confusion. "We are kidnapped, some of us killed, dragged here, imprisoned by monsters who have invaded our entire planet and are set on wiping it of all life… and in that time you've managed to convince them to let us keep a baby, plus gone for a midnight stroll with not so much as a slapped wrist? Do you care to actually tell me how you managed to escape, confront them, and not end up dead? What's going on?"

There was a sound of engines overhead, outside in the night sky, and both of their faces turned towards the noise. Throughout the night there had been echoes… doors opening and closing, thundering footsteps, the rumble of voices… the base was getting busier.

Alexis dropped her head again. "You know the day we met? When I told you I had had a near-miss with the jet? Well… I didn't really give you the whole story…" When Charlie motioned urgently for her to continue, she hesitated. "It's pretty hard to believe…"

Charlie tossed her head dismissively. "There's not much that surprises me, not any more."

So Alexis told her everything, starting with the morning she had stormed out of London and up to her dad's house, that fateful day the year before. Charlie listened intently, eyes widening slightly as Alexis relayed the events on her birthday night out with Sari.

"I didn't see Starscream again, after the invasion," she insisted. "Then that day, I recognised him, in the warehouse… he was unconscious, or whatever they call it, on the floor. I thought I'd try and be clever then, and see if I could sabotage him, or hack him and get some information… it sounds so lame and stupid now."

Charlie had one hand to her mouth in disbelief. "You're insane," she whispered.

"I know," said Alexis grimly. "He woke up when I was right there and nearly caught me. I had no idea he even recognised me…

'Then the day you lost me at the park, I was taken by this guy, Stephen. Turns out Starscream had decepticons _and_ humans looking all over for me." She shook her head, and let out a mirthless laugh. "He certainly nurses a grudge. I've been here ever since."

"How are you not dead? And another thing I don't understand- why all this trouble for one human?"

"Search me." She sighed. "I had majorly pissed him off when I tried messing around with him, plus we had all that… history in the barn, and he had already spared my life once before, remember? I don't think he wanted me dead, at least, not yet. I think he wanted me… broken, perhaps..."

"And now?"

"And now… I don't know…" Her mind returned to the night before, the memory of his fingers tightening around her, the look of conquest on his face as she had _uttered those words_… she shuddered. What had she done, last night? What had she let herself in for?

Relief flooded her now that she was telling someone about all this, for the first time. She had never confided in anyone about her strange relationship with the fearsome decepticon. Partly it was fear that people would think of her as a traitor to the human race. Hugo had come the closest to figuring some of it out… She had tried her best, these last weeks, to survive, not just physically but mentally, and it had felt like she had succeeded, to an extent. Her fear of Starscream had ebbed, not completely, but it had dulled to wariness, as she had become accustomed to his moods, when to stay silent, when to speak.

Now she was fully afraid all over again. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to find out how he would uphold their alliance, forged out on a hill in the darkness.

Perhaps he viewed her pledge with amusement and would forget about it, after all, how could she possibly be of any use to a being such as him? But there was something in the way his optics had glowed with more intensity than usual, when she had knelt on his palm and hissed those words, in the heat of her grief and hatred. He wouldn't forget.

She hadn't even registered Charlie placing Rose in her lap and standing up some minutes ago. Now she was back, flopping down onto the cold floor and swearing quietly under her breath.

"Just got warm and now I'm freezing again after going down there. Right, I've got baked beans, mushy peas, mmm… plus Party Rings and some Pepsi. What a feast!"

Alexis pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she watched Ben stir and wearily choose the peas from the cans Charlie held out. Although she felt desperately sorry for them both, all of them, for being captured, she couldn't deny the comfort she felt from their presence. She shook her head as Charlie offered her a tin, then looked down to check on the sleeping baby girl.

"Good name, by the way. Rose, I mean." Ben mumbled sleepily as he tugged on the lid of his tin. "It was getting to the point where she was going to start answering to 'Baby'."

Charlie snorted with laughter and Alexis smiled as she looked back down at the tiny form. She's so beautiful, she thought. And clueless to all of this. Lucky thing…

Starscream had allowed the baby to live, something she should feel happy about. But deep down she knew that Rose, and all of them for that matter, lived on a whim, nothing more. If she were to cry just a little too loud… or if they didn't work hard enough for his liking… or… she swallowed hard at this last thought… if she didn't make good on her rash offer to assist him in whatever way he decided…

She pushed the dark thoughts away, and leant down closer over the sleeping infant. "I'll keep you safe," she whispered. "I promise."

They stayed put for over an hour longer. This was not usual. By now they would have been hustled out of the quarters and down into the hall to start combing through the scrap heaps. But no one had come for them. Charlie and Alexis lay on the blankets and listened intently to the muffled sounds echoing through the vast halls… More decepticons arriving, by the sound of it. Something was happening.

Alexis fidgeted amongst the covers. She hated waiting around. More than ever she felt like a captive… whatever was going on must be big to merit such a break in routine, for routine seemed to govern the decepticons through and through.

Ben had been down in the stores, trying his best to clean Rose and change her nappy. "I've done my best," he said grimly, as he rejoined them at the top. He sat down carefully, Rose was in a sling he had fashioned from a hooded sweater, the sleeves tied around his neck. "Not that I'm ungrateful to you for appealing to Thundercracker's sensitive side…" he gave a small wry smile. "But she's going to need food, clothes, nappies… how on earth are we going to manage that?"

"Leave it to me," assured Alexis. "You're right. I'll get her those things as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll be allowed out again soon. Or… I don't know, ask one of them?"

Charlie gave her an incredulous stare. "Yeah… I can just see it now… 'Oooh, and whilst you're out destroying our cities and killing people, could you pick us up some Pampers?'"

* * *

Sideways was elbowed once again as he made his way down the crowded corridor. He snarled, but whoever it was, was already lost in the throng. How dare they? Didn't they know he was Megatron's aide? They should be parting respectfully to let him through, heads down!

As of early this morning, many more decepticons had arrived, some faces were familiar to him, others not. He would be sure to ask Starscream what the meaning of all this was. Forces were stretched, even he knew that, although to voice such a fact aloud to Megatron these days usually resulted in some nasty punishment. How could Starscream warrant all these reinforcements? Particularly to this insignificant scrap of land! There was nothing here!

In fact, a country as small as this should have been converted long ago. Something wasn't right. Starscream was being too slow. The Strategy seemed to have taken second place… to what? Sideways scowled to himself as he walked. Already he was mentally preparing his report for Megatron. More bases would have to be built, and someone else assigned to the task, to ensure it would be carried out properly. Maybe Megatron would have to come here to see for himself the extent of Starscream's laziness. And when he did, he would surely appoint someone in the arrogant jet's place- with the right vision, the proper authority…

Sideways allowed the pleasant reverie to envelope him as he approached the main hall… Starscream, having been away from his supreme leader for so long, had grown complacent… but when Megatron would issue the inevitable beating for such disobedience, he, Sideways, would be beckoned forwards… Starscream would kneel in smoking ruins, begging in vain for a second chance… he would turn to Megatron…

_I assure you, leader, you will not be disappointed..._

And another thing. More slaves were needed. There were plenty of the organics still roaming the countryside, hiding, if you could call it that. It really was pitiful- they were practically asking to be captured. He would gather some of these useless slag-buckets and go out to harvest more later. Hardly a duty- more a sport. Sideways idly wondered how Starscream had disposed of the young female last night._What a shame he didn't let me help… Well, plenty more to play with…_

He emerged into the main hall, snatching an energon cube from a smaller mech as he strode in. The room was busy and crowded, Starscream sitting at one end, seemingly receiving reports from a group of new arrivals. Thundercracker and another he recognised as Bonecrusher stood at one of the terminals. Other decepticons bustled in the space. Down one end he saw Blackout jostling in the human slaves. Sideways made towards Starscream.

And stopped, and did a double take down the hall.

* * *

Finally they had been summoned, and made their way once again into the hall. Ben had panicked momentarily when Blackout had ordered them out, but had brought Rose along- what else could they do? She was awake, but quiet and cooperative, gurgling in the sling, and chewing on a biscuit.

"So, what do we do?" Charlie inquired out of the side of her mouth, watching the decepticons fearfully.

Alexis didn't answer straight away, she too, was eyeing all the huge creatures, never having seen this many in one place before. "Do as I do," she replied, still watching the robots. "We have to sort through these piles, metal over there, wires there…"

"That's it? All day?"

"Yes. It actually goes by quite quick, you'd be surprised."

"Huh. Just like life before the invasion really. Work, eat, sleep. Work, eat, sleep…"

"_I work all day, and get half-drunk at night.  
Waking at four to soundless dark, I stare.  
In time the curtain-edges will grow light.  
Till then I see what's really always there:  
Unresting death, a whole day nearer now,  
Making all thought impossible but how  
And where and when I shall myself die…"_

Both girls turned to stare at Ben, who coughed and looked slightly embarrassed as he finished the recital. "Aubade, by Philip Larkin," he said sheepishly. 'I studied him at college…"

"He was a cheerful bastard, wasn't he?" Charlie grinned. "Now come on. You're depressing Rose."

Rose giggled and waved a pudgy hand aimlessly from within the sling. They moved with the rest of the group amongst the piles, the four of them, sticking together.

* * *

What. The. Slag. Is. She. Doing. Alive?

Sideways blinked, unable to comprehend the sight. The girl was alive. Alive, seemingly un-maimed, industriously hauling materials with the others. How can this be? What kind of game is this?

He glanced over at Starscream, who was listening with growing impatience to a small green mech, gabbling nervously. As he watched, Starscream swatted the bot's words away with a curt gesture.

"Enough," he snapped, and the bot in question cringed and stepped backwards. The jet's optics came to rest on Sideways, and the nasty sneer widened.

"My favourite decepticon, the loyal Sideways…"

Then he stood up, and addressed the room.

"Those of you with orders, carry them out. I want no excuses, no half measures. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream!" the clamour of voices seemed to please the Air Commander, and he seated himself smugly.

_Lord Starscream? _Sideways watched the room empty, until only a few decepticons remained behind. _What's going on? What orders?_ Unease began to bloom in Sideway's circuitry. As they exited, some threw him derisive glances, he heard muttering, sniggering, but when he whirled to face the sounds, he met blank faces.

Squaring his shoulders, he approached the Seeker.

* * *

"Know any poetry that doesn't make me want to top myself then?"

Charlie was wrestling with a car stereo, trying to dismantle it. She dropped down onto the floor and sat cross-legged, poking the device in her lap. Beside her, Ben frowned in thought, disentangling a bundle of wire, Rose snuggled to his chest.

"Not all of Larkin's poetry was like that…"

"Hugo and I used to tell jokes, or try and remember song lyrics, to pass the time," said Alexis.

"How about a poem about a giant robot that decides to bugger off back to its home planet?" suggested Charlie under her breath. She cast a quick glance up at Blackout, who luckily hadn't heard.

* * *

Sideways balled his fists in growing frustration. "Don't you understand me?" he snapped as Starscream smirked and reclined in his chair. "I demand you tell me what's going on here!"

Starscream smiled dangerously. Across the room, Thundercracker paused at his terminal. When Starscream smiled like that, it never boded well for the recipient. He shook his head, and not for the first time, marvelled at Sideway's stupidity.

"You demand, do you?" Starscream raised one eyebrow. "Nothing for you to worry about, Sideways." He sniggered contemptuously. "If you have finished here, I suggest you run along."

The invitation to leave hung in the air. Every decepticon in the room, if stood where Sideways was, would already be running for the exit.

But Sideways shook his head pompously, and unwittingly discarded his final chance.

"Something funny's going on here, Starscream," he whinged. "And I will find out what! You're failing in your duties to our leader. Your laziness and insubordination will be your undoing! You have lost what it takes to be second in command! If you ever really had it," he added with a sneer.

The room was deathly silent, apart from the small sounds of some of the humans still tinkering on the floor. Alexis and a few of the others had broken off though, and stood stock still, tense, watching.

The silence stretched on, and Sideways seemed to sense he had gone too far. But Starscream merely smiled wider, and stretched one arm out luxuriously, inspecting his null ray with interest.

"You are right, Sideways," he said lazily. "Second in command no longer suits me."

Before anyone could react, he unleashed his weapon, blasting Sideways across the room with such force he smashed into the opposite wall. The noise was unlike anything Alexis had ever heard. It knocked her off her feet and she found herself on the floor with the others, crouched in a ball. The sound of her pounding heart almost drowned out Sideways' roars and the terrible grinding noise of metal on metal.

Sideways struggled to his feet, sparks falling, gasping in shock. He looked round wildly for help. None came. Starscream rose to his feet, and advanced. Sideways readied his weapons, but Starscream was too quick, knocking the other decepticon to the floor with another blow.

One of his arms flopped uselessly, permanently offline. As he writhed on the floor, Starscream stepped over him, and brought his foot crunching down on his good arm, causing him to scream in agony, the sound echoing through the vast space. Realisation dawned on his features, as his optics focused on the humming tip of Starscream's ray, pointing straight down at him.

"Megatron is the one who has lost his way, not I!" Starscream gloated, twisting his heel on the ruins of Sideways' arm, grinding his components into the floor. "And as he is too short-sighted to come and see my _insubordination_ for himself, it appears I will have to _practise_on you. Oh, it's not as satisfying as finishing that idiot, granted," he added casually, ignoring Sideways cries and struggles, "But in the mean time, _I can focus my attention on you_."

Sideways began to babble, desperately.

"I… your boldness is commendable, Lord Starscream," he gasped, slipping in the title in the obvious hope of appeasing the Seeker. Starscream merely smiled nastily and motioned for him to continue, so he did. "I… was wrong to address you so disrespectfully. You are the true decepticon leader. But I'm not who you're after. I'm… not worth your weapons, surely? Let me leave… find another planet, and leave you to carry out your coup… I won't go back to Megatron… please…"

Starscream paused, and seemed to be considering. The seconds ticked by, and the faintest glimmer of hope flashed across Sideways' visage.

Then Starscream turned his head, towards the slaves.

"Alexis?"

Sideways jerked his head, dumbfounded. Thundercracker's eyebrows shot up. Down on the floor, Alexis' heart gave a huge jolt.

_Me? What does he want with me?_

"Come here."

Very slowly she got to her feet, bewilderment, and despite her best efforts, a trace of fear on her face.

His optics found her, and narrowed. "_Now_."

She glanced back once at the others, and picked her way through the piles towards the two decepticons.

As she approached, Sideways' optics stayed on her, burning with their intensity. Starscream waited for her to come as close as she dared, then shifted his foot off of Sideways' arm and onto his chest. Then without warning he fired a missile into Sideways' side, who writhed in agony, pinned in place beneath Starscream's foot. Alexis flinched back from the bang and a small cry escaped her.

The smoke cleared and she saw a gaping wound in Sideway's torso, on the side closest to her.

"I've got a you a present, Alexis," said Starscream softly, the predatory smile widening. "Come closer."

She obeyed, reluctantly, still conscious of Sideways' stare on her.

"Do you see a gold cable?"

Peering into the gaping wound, still smoking slightly, she nodded. In the twisted metal of Sideways' hide was indeed a gold wire, about as thick as her arm.

"Pull it out."

Sideways gasped and struggled fruitlessly. "Don't let her touch me! Give me some dignity!" he moaned. Then he appealed to Alexis, turning his great head to her as best he could. "Please don't…" he begged.

He saw her hesitate and opened his mouth again. Starscream leaned onto his chest, causing his frame to creak, and he moaned again and shook his head violently.

"Never allow pleading and whining to distract you from the task at hand," Starscream said to her, as a teacher to his pupil. "Keep your objective in mind and carry it out."

She still hung back, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. She wanted to run, back to the others. She wanted Hugo to put his arm around her and lead her away, like yesterday. She wanted her Dad. She wanted to be back at up his house, run in the door, up the stairs, jump into her bed and hide under the covers.

Starscream's voice above her snatched her back into herself.

"_Very well_." His tone made her shiver. "We'll try a different tack."

He bent down still further and addressed Sideways. "Sideways. I have made a decision. You have a chance to redeem yourself."

Sideways' head jerked up. "Name your request, Lord, I will do whatever you ask…" he gasped beseechingly. All arrogance was gone from his demeanour, he twitched in agony, longing for his life to be spared.

Starscream nodded. "Good, good. Kill this human, and I will let you go."

He nodded towards Alexis, who froze to the spot, unable to move. Her mouth fell open.

"Will you do this for me?" Starscream raised an eyebrow at the wrecked Sideways.

Sideways almost sobbed in relief, unable to believe his luck at the ridiculously easy request. His mind, struggling to deal with the pain of his injuries, leapt on the chance for freedom.

"Without hesitation… I would kill a thousand of them, gladly…"

"Did you hear that, Alexis?" Starscream tsked and shook his head, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "This one here would kill you without a thought. I'm shocked I even have to remind you of that…" he laughed at the confounded expression on Sideways' face. "What more motivation do you need? Mmmm?"

Alexis took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Now. _Pull out the cable_."

She stepped up to the wound, and reached out, she had to lean right in almost up to the shoulders. She grasped the thick gold cable in both hands, it was slightly warm. She tugged.

The cable gave slightly but did not come out. Sideways grunted in pain and convulsed, making her jump. She tried again, and after a huge tug, the cable slipped out.

He immediately went limp. His optics dimmed but did not go out. He seemed paralysed. Above her, Starscream's laughter echoed through the hall.

"Well done Alexis, well done. Now…"

He leaned down and prised the plating away from Sideway's chest. As he did so, she saw a glow emitting from his torso, reflecting on Starscream's face, making him look even more demonic.

"I would allow you to do the honours, Alexis, but I fear your organic shell would not withstand this," Starscream explained pleasantly. He reached down towards the source of the light. As he drew nearer, Sideways' chest shifted, he was partially transforming, trying to protect himself. But it was no good. She watched in fascinated horror as Starscream closed his fist around a small ball of pulsating light, and_wrenched_.

As Starscream straightened, Sideway's optics dimmed to darkness. Then his whole body appeared to drain completely of colour. As she blinked, astonished, he literally faded right in front of her, until his lifeless body was monotone grey.

Starscream felt the spark in his fist crunch and disintegrate. The few remaining decepticons stood silent, waiting for him to speak.

"My fellow decepticons. It starts now. No more waiting, no more following the pointless commands of our cursed _leader _who has forsaken our planet and discarded the ways of the true decepticon." He glared around the room. "Who else here opposes my irrefutable reign? Who here would rather fly back to Megatron?"

Silence.

Finally Thundercracker grinned and broke the quiet, stepping forwards.

"Nicely done, Starscream. But you didn't let me have any fun."

"He's all yours now," Starscream said casually. He reached down and nodded curtly at the human girl. Slowly, she got onto his palm. He straightened, and stepped aside. Immediately, the group of decepticons rushed forwards. They began tearing Sideways apart, ripping him limb from limb, holding parts aloft triumphantly. Thundercracker snapped off his weapons and inspected them appraisingly. At his head, Frenzy tore at his optics, sniggering. The sounds of the robot being eviscerated rang through the hall.

Alexis sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. Red light bathed her and she raised her head to meet Starscream's optics.

"How was that, Alexis?" The evil smile unfolded and filled her vision.

Her mind whirled. This is what she had wanted. It was. One less decepticon on planet Earth. Revenge.

It hadn't meant to feel like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well?"

He was waiting for an answer. She made herself hold his gaze.

Her heart was thumping, as if she'd run ten miles. How was she feeling? She should be feeling overjoyed at Sideways' death, he was a monster, a leering, gloating murderer. And Starscream had let her play a part. He'd given her what she wanted.

_Pull yourself together. You asked him for this chance, and he gave it to you. Say something before he gets angry…_

But words failed her. The enormity of what she had just taken part in overwhelmed her. She looked away, troubled. But the tip of his finger stopped her, and turned her chin back up to face him. Something like understanding seemed to glimmer in his optics. He stood perfectly still, unmoved by the chaos below him, as his warriors continued uproariously dismantling the sorry remains of Sideways.

"You have never killed before,"he stated simply. "This is to be expected."

The sympathy caught her completely off guard. Only minutes ago he had frightened her to death with his ruthless treatment of Sideways, even for one heart-stopping moment offering her life to him in exchange for his freedom. It had turned out to be a trick, but still…

"You did very well."

His voice soothed her like melted chocolate.

"Really?"

Her heartbeat began to slow. He nodded.

"Don't tell me you're sorry he's dead," he murmured, smiling devilishly. Slowly, she shook her head.

She glanced down at the floor, Sideways was no longer even recognizable. She felt nothing for him. Her hatred for him remained. She was glad he was dead.

"Of course not… Thank you… for letting me help…"

He gave a pleased smile. He seemed genuinely happy. "Then smile for me."

She did, and he laughed then, raising her slightly higher, his chuckle in turn making her laugh. She couldn't help herself, and the two of them laughed together, gazes locked.

"That's better," he breathed, savouring her smile. His wings rose behind him triumphantly.

"How… how many have you killed?" she asked tentatively, leaning forwards on his palm.

"Probably thousands," he replied, without hesitation.

She gave a little shiver and he chuckled again.

"Does it always feel… good?"

"Mostly." He shrugged. "Sideways was particularly delicious. I had been looking forward to that for a long time."

"What about… when you kill humans?"

His head tilted for a moment as he observed her.

"Are you thinking about Stephen?" he asked. The smile widened knowingly, and his voice dropped again to that seductive whisper. "You don't mourn for him either…"

She couldn't deny that, and he gave a satisfied smile.

"As a loyal soldier of Starscream, you deserve a reward," he stated thoughtfully. "What will it be?"

Just then Thundercracker appeared at Starscream's side, brandishing a weapon torn from Sideways' carcass.

"What do you think?" he asked them both, indicating the fearsome looking thing in his hand. "How will this look mounted on my arm, eh?"

Starscream snorted with disdain. "I hardly think it proper that you debase yourself with such inferior firepower, Thundercracker."

"Yeah, you're probably right," conceded Thundercracker nonchalantly. He tossed the thing to a smaller mech, who caught it delightedly. "Ah well." He nodded to Alexis. "Nice work there..." Then he spoke in Cybertronian, still looking at her. Whatever he said made Starscream laugh loudly, and she braced herself in his palm, struggling to keep her balance. She looked from one to the other, confused.

"Soundwave has been spotted over Romania. He's due to arrive in the Hungarian capital Budapest," Thundercracker informed Starscream.

"Go and meet him as if nothing is wrong," ordered the other seeker. "I trust you to maintain the illusion a little longer. We can't afford for someone like Soundwave to suspect just yet.

Thundercracker nodded, and set off for the doorway.

"Oh, and Thundercracker?"

The blue jet turned back, questioningly.

"Remember to keep your optics open…"

A silent understanding passed between the two of them. With the briefest glance at Alexis, Thundercracker left.

"What did he just say?" Alexis demanded, as Starscream's gaze returned to her.

He smiled wickedly. "He called you…" then he repeated the strange sounds she had heard.

"What? What does that mean?"

With a chuckle, he replied. "Roughly translated, it means: 'Little Decepticon.'"

She stared at him. _That's what I am._ "I suppose I should feel honoured…" she said weakly.

"Indeed. Now. You deserve a reward for your efforts. What do you want? Name it."

"Wow." What to choose? So many things sprang into her mind… How far could she go? What boundaries could she push?

She glanced over to where the humans stood, transfixed at the strange scene, Ben and Charlie stared up at her, afraid and confused. She spied Rose stirring in Ben's arms…

She turned back to face him. "Can I go out again then? To get things for Rose? There is so much she needs…"

"Like what?"

She started to try and explain how babies needed special food, clothes… when she reached nappies he grimaced and help up a hand. "Stop right there. _Disgusting_ creatures, all of you…"

When he recovered he regarded her with mild surprise. "So, that's it? That's all you want?"

She paused and thought. "Well…"

He chuckled. "I thought so. Go on…"

_Here goes_. "You... could let the others go?"

He merely looked at her, silent. She pushed on, boldly.

"You don't need them, not really, do you? It was Sideways who ordered them to be captured… and if you really are planning on overthrowing Megatron, on going home… then… you could set them free… Please?"

He observed her wryly, considering her request. She held her breath.

"I will think about it," he said eventually.

"So… that's a sort of 'yes' then?"

"_I said_ I will think about it." He chuckled darkly. "For now, you may collect supplies for the infant. And… any other things you want. Not that you haven't been doing that already." He raised a brow and smiled at her guilty expression.

* * *

Hours later, in the afternoon sunlight, a truck pulled into the overgrown car park, and two small figures tumbled out and ran for the shop doors, past the two slouching guards. Frenzy had asked to come, so that he could, in his own words "…see more of the human's stuff." Starscream was in a good mood after finishing off Sideways, and had acquiesced.

Alexis ran through the aisles gathering things for Rose. Frenzy had become distracted by the children's toys, and she was more than happy to let him explore. His incessant curiosity, whilst faintly endearing, slowed her down somewhat.

She stood further down the store, scrutinizing two jars of baby food.

"Spinach and Broccoli Puree, or Fish Surprise…" she wrinkled her nose. "Nice…"

Something moved down the far end of the supermarket, from one aisle into the other, just within her field of vision. She started and peered down the long, dim space.

"Frenzy?"

Slowly, she began to move towards the spot where she had seen movement. As she tiptoed, she looked around for some sort of weapon… she spied a shovel as she passed the home and garden section, and hefted it in one hand. Its weight was reassuring.

Down… down… past the aisle of cleaning fluids… household… pasta and rice… she swallowed and licked dry lips… nearer… nearer…

Then suddenly, a brown cat miaowed and wandered into her path. She yelped and jumped back.

"Well… now I feel really stupid."

Heart rate slowing, she crouched down and stroked its fur, feeling the bones underneath. "How did you get in then, hmm? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She straightened up and trotted off, the cat followed, almost tripping her up as it wound between her legs.

"Here we are… pet food aisle."

She pulled the ring on a can of cat food and dumped it on the floor. The cat crouched and wolfed the food down alarmingly. "Woah! Careful!" She laughed and gave it another stroke as it gobbled, oblivious.

"Poor thing. Hungry, eh? Bless your heart."

Then she heard footsteps approaching. She turned round, and ran towards the corner.

"Hey Frenzy! Want to see a new kind of organic? Have a look at…"

As she reached the corner she cannoned into something. Something soft, not hard. Flesh, not metal. Arms grabbed her elbows. Two startled brown eyes looked into hers, as the two girls gaped at each other, mouths forming twin Os of amazement.

Alexis forgot to breathe as she gazed at the familiar face. Streaked with dirt, thinner, but still the same.

"_Sari…_"

* * *

The two girls clung fiercely to each other, Alexis barely able to believe it was her friend. Sari seemed just as amazed, drawing back in disbelief, keeping a tight grip on Alexis' arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Oh, it's you, you're real… ALI!"

They embraced again, tears of joy coursing down their cheeks. The last six months of cold, hunger and fear seemed to melt away as she held on tightly to her soul mate. The decepticons retreated to the back of her mind and vanished, Starscream, Sideways, Thundercracker… all of them dwindled to nothing as she luxuriated in the familiar, infinite comfort of a dear, dear friend.

Then the thousand questions surfaced, clamouring for space behind her lips.

"What… how did you…"

But Sari tugged her down towards the far end of the store. "I'll tell you all I can, I promise, just give me a second," she gasped. "How long do you have in here? We've been watching you for a while, waiting to make our move, but we weren't expecting you to be back after just one day…"

"We?"

"Hang on, a little further…"

Sari was tugging her down towards the doors which led to storage, with 'Staff Only' written on them. She led her through, into a large space; concrete walls and towers of produce. Down one end was a loading bay for the lorries. The large doors were pulled almost shut.

In the gloom Alexis could just make out some trailers, piles of crates, and… she squinted… a hulking shape…

Sari crept forward. "You can come out," she said. "I've got her."

Alexis waited, a small frown on her face. Who did she have with her? Her eyes roamed at head height. Waiting for the person to step out.

Then, the rev of an engine made her start. She watched, astonished, as a yellow car moved forward… and transformed in front of her, into a smiling figure. He was small- Alexis was so accustomed to the towering Starscream he seemed small, even though he still loomed over the two girls. His face was kind, he looked as though he was ready to erupt into laughter at any given moment. He moved forwards cautiously, and politely extended a hand. Enchanted, she allowed him to envelope hers in his fist.

Sari was beaming at the two of them. "Alexis, this is Bumblebee, an Autobot. Bumblebee- this is my best friend. Apart from you, of course." She laughed.

Alexis stared, a smile of wonder on her face. "Bumblebee…" she repeated softly. "Bumblebee…"

The Autobot laughed, his voice was light and matched his demeanour perfectly. "That's me," he chuckled. "And it's a pleasure!"

Alexis shook her head, still dumbstruck. The last twenty four hours had been like a bizarre dream. And now this… Sari ran forward to hug her again with a squeal and she opened her arms once more… as the two girls spun in an ecstatic embrace, Bumblebee laughed again and gently wrapped his golden arms around the two of them, happy to see his friend reunited with the one that obviously mattered so much to her.

"Are you alright?" Sari wiped her eyes yet again.

"Yeah, I'm OK…"

"Are you sure?" Sari probed. "What about… Starscream? Has he hurt you? How have you managed to come out here by yourself?"

There was so much to say, and Alexis knew there was no time to say it all. She took a deep breath. "Long story short… I'm alright. I… can't explain here. There are… reasons why…" She tried to find the words to tell Sari all that had transpired, and couldn't. "Let's just say I've managed to take care of myself thus far. Starscream knows I won't try to escape, so he lets me come here to get food and things for the other slaves. It's my way of helping them. I do what I can. I'm actually here to get stuff for the baby…"

"Woah… hold up… a _baby_?" Bumblebee's mouth fell open.

"Not _my_ baby… she arrived with some of the humans they captured…"

"But… you've got a human baby on a base with all those decepticons? Sheesh… the situation's worse than I thought!"

"We're here to rescue you," said Sari firmly. "We left the day after I got _that call_… she shuddered. "How did he… do that?"

Alexis told her as best she could, about the encounter in the warehouse, her capture, and the phone she was forced to integrate with Starscream's circuitry. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears threatening to spill again. "I couldn't sleep for worrying about you… you must have been so scared…"

Sari nodded. "I tried to get rid of my phone- it wouldn't turn off, no matter what I did- but Prime said it may be useful. Bumblebee's looking after it- I don't want to ever see it again…"

Prime. The name and who it might belong to lodged in Alexis' mind- but there were other questions to be asked first.

"How did you get here?"

Sari gestured to Bumblebee, who drew himself up proudly. "Drove," he said. "All the way here in yours truly. We crossed Pakistan, Iran, Turkey…"

Sari jumped in. "Bulgaria, Serbia…"

"Austria, Germany, France…"

"And then we came through the Channel Tunnel, which was no barrel of laughs, I can tell you," finished Sari grimly. "Prime wasn't happy, but he knew there was no stopping us. Our orders were to wait before approaching you, though. There's been an unusual volume of activity for what is, at the end of the day, quite an unimportant country, in the decepticon scheme of things. We've had some narrow scrapes, to say the least."

"Yeah, but this helps!" Bumblebee gestured to his chest, where the plating slid to reveal a softly pulsing device.

"What's that?"

"Dampens my energy signature," he explained. "Stolen decepticon technology. Only… it's slightly temperamental… one reason why Prime didn't want us to come…"

"How long have you been here? And haven't the guards spotted you?"

Sari laughed. "They're rubbish," she snorted. "They don't patrol, they never leave the front. So we snuck in the back. We've been here, on and off, for a while. We have to be very careful- thanks to Mr. Conspicuous here…" she patted the yellow 'bot affectionately on the leg "…and he won't let me out alone."

"But how…"

They all froze at the sound of footsteps. Alexis' face drained of colour. _Frenzy_. She'd forgotten all about him.

Before any of them could do or say anything, he strolled through the doors, holding a Bop-It toy.

"Hey, look at this…"

He looked up, and gaped in shock at Bumblebee. Then his optics found Alexis.

"Wha…?"

Before the girls could blink, Bumblebee whipped out his weapon and sent a blast of blue light straight at the decepticon. He was thrown back and crashed to the floor. Sari yelped in fear. Alexis ran over and crouched down next to him.

"Frenzy?" His optics were dark. "Can you hear me?" then to Bumblebee: "Have you killed him?" Panic coursed through her, making her voice tremble.

"Sadly no," grumbled Bumblebee. "Just knocked him out… since when do you care?"

She shook her head in exasperation. "Because I'm the one who's going to have to explain all this to a huge bunch of pissed off decepticons when I get back!" _And… I don't want him to be hurt._

"But you're coming with us!" Sari exclaimed. "That's why we're here! We can get you to safety…"

She shook her head again. "I can't. I have to go back."

"_What_?'

"They need me." Alexis bent over Frenzy, checking him for damage. "If I disappear now…"

"But…" Sari's eyes brimmed with tears. "You're not safe... every day you spend there with him, you're playing games with your life… you don't _want _to go back to him, surely?"

Alexis didn't answer. There was too much to say, and Alexis knew she and Frenzy would soon be missed by Long Haul and the guards. Frustration gripped her. She wanted to tell Sari and Bumblebee about the coup. She wanted to hear more about the autobots…

Then Bumblebee spoke up, sounding very, very worried.

"Uh… girls… we've got another problem…"

He was poking urgently at the signal mask. It wasn't pulsing.

"What does that mean, that light that's not on? Bumblebee? _Bumblebee_?"

"It means I'm not hidden from the decepticons," he replied, agitated. "Come on… you stupid thing…"

"How can we fix it?" Alexis started to breathe fast. "Tell me!"

"Um… if I can replace the wiring… but we need to hurry!"

"OK." Alexis ran out into the main store, Sari close behind. They sprinted to the main electronics section. Following Alexis' lead, they pulled TVs, toasters, and laptops off the shelves and ran with them back to Bumblebee. Alexis hurled them to the floor, and they shattered, disgorging parts and wiring everywhere. "Will this do?"

"Hey!" Bumblebee allowed himself a smile. "How'd you come up with a smart idea like that?"

"This is all I've done for the past few weeks. Get going!"

He nodded, and got to work. Alexis checked on Frenzy again. The she rose to her feet. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, trying to calm her breathing. "Just… keep working on that, I'm going out to check on Long Haul."

She wheeled a trolley full of baby things out into the car park, arranging her features as passively as possible. To her chagrin she saw Long Haul glaring around the car park, as he had yesterday. One hand was lowering from his com link. He saw her, and his glare intensified.

"What have you been doing in there? Where's Frenzy?'

The guards looked wary and alert too. Alexis forced her voice to remain neutral. "He's inside, messing around. What's the issue?"

He sneered, and held her gaze, until she shifted uncomfortably. "Wait outside," he ordered.

_Shit. Now what?_

"No way!" she said out loud. "Starscream said I could come here, and I haven't finished!"

"Come back here!" he roared, but she ignored him, fighting every muscle not to break into a run until she was out of sight.

"How's it going?" she asked breathlessly as she made her way back to the others. Bumblebee was working fast on the signal mask, and Sari was on the floor passing him pieces he needed.

"Nearly there…" Bumblebee frowned in concentration. "What about outside?"

"They know someone's here." Her heart felt heavy as she uttered the words. "They wanted me to wait outside. We haven't got long."

"There!" Bumblebee snapped the cover back onto the device, and the pulsing light lit up once more. His chest closed itself and he gave a pleased grin. "All done!"

Sari was watching Alexis, unhappiness written across her face.

"You're… you can still come with us…" she said tentatively, but her expression belied her words. Bumblebee was shaking his head, looking miserable.

"I think… it would be stupid to try now." He looked at Alexis. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have got so close… we've put you in danger…"

"It's alright."

She tilted her head up at the yellow bot.

"You're… you're really an autobot then?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Yeah. You're really looking at one."

He leant forward, dismayed, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just… someone I knew… he believed in the autobots, that they were real… I dismissed it as rubbish." She gave a small smile. "I just wish he could see you, and know he was right."

"This isn't fair!" Sari sobbed, and rushed forward to hold her again. Bumblebee too, looked helpless and frustrated. "If only there was something…"

"I'll see you again," Alexis assured her. "I will. But Bumblebee's right. It's not even about my safety… there will be disastrous consequences if I escape now."

"Starscream's still got her phone, remember?" Bumblebee reminded Sari grimly.

Alexis' stomach gave a jolt. _I'd forgotten about that. _What then, had been keeping her from escaping, if she had forgotten about the phone? She pushed the answer to the back of her mind. Suddenly she didn't want to ponder it. Then she looked up, with a laugh.

"The lying bastard!"

"What?"

She shook her head, still laughing. "Starscream. He told me you weren't real. A human fairy tale, he said!"

"OK, let me tell you something for free. Starscream does a lot of lying. You can't trust him, not one inch. You got that?"

Something in her face must have betrayed her, and he looked at her oddly, appraisingly. The two of them eyed each other for a time. Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak.

Then his expression changed to one of fear. He became absolutely still.

"Speak of the devil…" he whispered…

"What? Sari's head snapped up. "_What?_"

"Listen!" he hissed.

The two girls listened hard. Alexis heard nothing.

Then…

"I hear it," she whispered. "A jet…"

Sari gave a whimper and her face drained of colour.

"Two jets," Bumblebee corrected her grimly. "Starscream and Thundercracker."

"How can you tell?"

"I've been fighting them for millennia…" Bumblebee looked nervous. Sari ran to him and he hugged her comfortingly, still gazing up at the ceiling. "They must have been contacted by Long Haul…This is really _not good_…"

"But, Thundercracker was in Eastern Europe this morning, I heard them talking!"

"Well he isn't now." They all looked up. The engines roared menacingly overhead, circling the supermarket high up.

"Are we safe?" Sari was shaking with fear. "Can they tell we're here?"

Bumblebee checked the signal mask. "Not now they can't. But they know someone _was_ here…"

He cursed in cybertronian. "One seeker is bad enough, trust me to get two!"

"Leave this to me. Stay here." Alexis ran to Frenzy, and began to pull him towards the doors, back into the supermarket. She cast one last longing glance at her best friend and the golden creature, then moved away into the aisles.

* * *

"Frenzy! C'mon, wake up!"

Frenzy stirred groggily. He looked up in recognition at the sound of Starscream and Thundercracker in the sky. Then his memory seemed to return and he glared at Alexis. "You…" he muttered darkly.

She was taken aback by the venom in his voice. "Frenzy, I need you to act normal, OK?"

"Where is he?" Frenzy growled, and tried to get to his feet. Alexis did her best to restrain him but of course he was stronger, and stood up. "You've known all along, haven't you?"

"No! I swear it!"

"I don't wanna think about what Starscream is going to do to you, pet or no pet…"

She was stung by the derogatory term. "I'm not his pet. And I think you mean _us_."

"What do you mean?"

"You think Starscream won't be pissed off with you when he finds out I've been chatting to an autobot whilst you were messing around with kids toys?"

"Good point," he squeaked. He continued to regard her suspiciously.

"Look, I had no idea he was here, alright? I didn't even know they existed! But that girl back there is my friend and I won't put her in danger! So, if you don't want to end up a stain on the ground, cover for me and keep your mouth shut! _Please_?"

There was a deafening roar, as if the jets were about to crash through the very roof above them. The two of them flinched, then the ground shook as two sets of heavy feet made contact with the ground outside. Frenzy grabbed Alexis and pulled her aside as several cans fell to the floor where she had stood.

"OK", he said grimly. "How good are you at lying to Starscream? Because I'm _really shit_ at it."

She couldn't help but smile briefly at his slip into earth-curse.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then as she heard the familiar rasping voice call her name, she took a deep breath, and they headed for the doors.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Ha! So much for not knowing when I can next update! Fairly short chapter though, this one. Although there's quite a bit covered- will be interesting to see what you think. Maybe I'll go in and edit some bits later, we'll see.

Chapter 13

"After you."

"No, after you."

"No really, I insist."

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Alexis pushed past Frenzy, and stepped out of the gloom of the supermarket, into the car park.

She saw the huge feet of Starscream first, and the feet of Thundercracker beyond. The guards flanked the door, more upright than Alexis had ever seen them before. Long Haul was glaring down at them as they emerged. She could feel Frenzy behind her, pushing out the other trolley they had loaded.

_Keep it together._

She didn't have to work hard to feign the look on her face- her mind was still spinning from all that had passed. What had happened to a quiet existence?

"Is… something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Thundercracker glanced down at her briefly, and back to Starscream, who was scanning the landscape, a frown of concentration on his features.

"Anything?" he asked his commander quietly.

It was a while before Starscream shook his head. His lips were curled in a small sneer of suspicion, and he stared with narrowed optics, beyond the building and out into the countryside beyond.

Long Haul shifted, desperate to speak, but clearly unsure whether he should. Finally he could restrain himself no longer.

'I know what I sensed, my Lord. It was one of them, I would not waste your time, I assure…"

Starscream gestured irritably. "Yes, yes…"

His stare shifted down, to Frenzy and Alexis on the ground. "There is, as it turns out, a simple solution Long Haul. If, as you say, there was an… enemy… here, Frenzy would have sensed him also. Frenzy?"

Frenzy reluctantly looked up.

"Did you sense the presence of another inside there?"

"No," squeaked Frenzy, answering far too quickly. Alexis groaned internally. _He really is a rubbish liar…_

Starscream's foot shifted forward, only a tiny fraction, but the meaning behind the movement was deadly clear. Frenzy stood his ground, but he shook, almost imperceptibly, and Alexis knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

Thundercracker lifted an arm and aimed his weapon at the Tesco store. "Take the roof off?" he suggested, glancing at the other seeker.

Her mind began to work frantically. Starscream couldn't be allowed to discover Sari and Bumblebee. He just couldn't. Alexis was still glowing from her encounter with Bumblebee- there was something about the autobot that had drawn her in- everything about him radiated cheer and warmth. She liked him. And yet- he was a Cybertronian. He may have been frightened by the two seekers, but he had weapons of his own. He could look after himself, as far as she was concerned. But Sari…

Starscream mustn't get hold of her. Her best friend was terrified of Starscream, and something told Alexis he would not show mercy to Sari if he found her, especially in the company of an autobot. With a shudder she knew, after he had finished with them, he would certainly turn his attention to Alexis… she seriously doubted that their new, tentative friendship would hold after a discovery such as this. All their lives were at stake. She had to do something, fast.

Her insides twisted as an idea formed. This was going to be humiliating. Time to play the dumb human. Time to play… she swallowed the revulsion… _the dumb pet_.

She ran forward. "Starscream! It's… my fault. All of this…"

She felt the heat of his gaze fall on her, and looked at the ground meekly. Beside her, Frenzy gawked.

Then his hand came down, and scooped her up.

She looked into his face. "I… there is something in there… and I told Frenzy not to tell anyone, because I didn't want Long Haul or anyone else to kill it. I'm... sorry... I didn't know it was important…"

"Ha!" crowed Long Haul. "Wise human, telling the truth. Only a fool would think of lying to our leader."

"I see that now." _Careful… not too grovelling, or he'll definitely suspect…_

"I can go in and get it." she went on beseechingly, turning back to Starscream. "Please… don't destroy the roof, you might… hurt…"

Starscream raised an eyebrow. "And you're sure you will be able to encourage them to come out and face us, Alexis…?"

She nodded, and after a tense pause, he lowered her to the ground. She leapt lightly off his hand and trotted into the store, feeling the optics of them all boring into her. Anxiously she hurried to the aisle she was looking for, praying the object of her search would still be there. Sure enough, the brown cat was licking the floor where she had left it, making absolutely sure it had eaten every scrap of cat food.

Alexis lifted the cat into her arms, but hesitated before leaving. The large shop was completely silent. She shuffled curiously to the corner of the shelves, and looked down the room to the doors at the end. They were shut. She fought the tremendous urge to tiptoe down and check…

No. She would be endangering them further. With the heavy weight of frustration on her heart, she headed for the exit, the cat held snuggled to her chest.

"Work with me here, OK, sweetheart?" she whispered to the cat, burying her face in it's fur. The cat mewed, pleased with some attention after many months alone.

As she emerged into the daylight again, Long Haul peered down at the cat, and snarled angrily.

"That's not it!"

"What?" she feigned bewilderment. "But… this was inside…"

Starscream was starting to look thoroughly un-amused at the whole lot of them. His arms were folded and his optics smouldered dangerously. Long Haul whirled round to face him.

"That's just a crude quadruped! There's no end of those around here! I wouldn't summon you for that! I swear, it was an auto…"

Starscream delivered a sharp smack to the back of Long Haul's head before he could finish. He looked down. Alexis was bent over the creature, stroking its head. She didn't appear to have heard. Beside her, Frenzy poked the cat cluelessly, causing it to recoil in her arms. Long Haul clutched his head, a mutinous expression on his face. But clearly Sideways' unpleasant death that morning was at the forefront of his processor, and presently he straightened obediently to attention, staring ahead.

Starscream gave a snarl of impatience. "It seems I must do everything around here," he spat. He pointed his null ray at the guards. "What are you standing there staring for? **Make yourselves useful! Patrol the perimeter**!" He fired at the ground near their feet, and they stumbled backwards, almost tripping over each other in their haste. They bowed hastily to Starscream, and marched off around the corner and out of sight. Without looking down, he spoke again.

"Alexis. Frenzy. Put that thing down. Before I decide to incinerate it."

They did so hurriedly. Alexis nudged the cat with her foot to get it to move away, and to her horror it wandered in the direction of Thundercracker. She didn't have time to worry about that though, as Starcream's fingers were encircling her again, and lifting her, up, up, to optic level.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked humbly, her hands resting on his forefinger as it lightly encompassed her.

His expression softened, just a fraction. He reached out with a digit and gently rubbed the back of her neck where her hair stopped, tousling the curls.

"Don't concern yourself with any of this, Alexis," he murmured, moving away from the supermarket slightly. He turned so that his body blocked the view of the building. "Long Haul will take you home."

_Home…_ Below her, Long Haul had transformed, and Frenzy was loading him up. On the ground, the cat nuzzled and rubbed itself against Thundercracker's feet as he stared over towards the supermarket, oblivious. She couldn't see, but it sounded as though at least one of the guards had completed his patrol already and arrived back at the front.

Alexis strove to keep her face free of worry, but inside she feared for the two beings crouching in the loading area. She hoped Bumblebee's signal mask wouldn't fail again, as it seemed that was the reason for the decepticons' confusion, and the only thing keeping them safe. As long as that held, and she gave Starscream no cause to suspect, they would be all right. Wouldn't they? She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, changing her mind.

"What is it, Alexis?"

_If I ask, it'll look suspicious. If I don't ask, it'll look suspicious…_

"What did Long Haul think was in there?" she asked, finally.

He paused before answering.

"An enemy. An enemy of you and I."

"Oh." She assumed a confused expression. "But there's no one…"

"You would certainly tell me, wouldn't you Alexis, if you saw anything?"

"Of course I would! I'm on your side now, remember? Your enemy is also mine," she answered vehemently. _Sort of true_. _I sooo deserve a Bafta for this._

His face split into a pleased smirk. "Indeed. I value your loyalty, Alexis, more than you can imagine."

He turned his head and addressed Thundercracker in Cybertronian, for a few minutes it seemed, passing something unseen to the other seeker. Thundercracker looked very taken aback. Then he recovered, closed his huge fist around an object in his palm, saluted and transformed, shooting off into the sky.

"Where did he go?"

She wasn't expecting an answer. But he replied: "Back to the base. You will go back now as well, in Long Haul."

"So I will see you back there?"

"No. I will stay here for a while, until I have performed some checks and am satisfied. You and I will talk some time later."

Her heart shrank within her chest, but she maintained her calm disguise. "Oh, OK."

************

They arrived back at the base. Frenzy and Alexis leapt down from Long Haul's cab in the main hall. The first thing she saw was the other humans, being herded in a procession from the slave quarters, by Thundercracker and Blackout. They were heading for the exit. A few of them were clutching items from the containers- blankets, clothes, and food. At the rear were Charlie and Ben, with Rose.

"What… what's going on?"

Alexis dropped the bag containing baby food and started to run towards them, but Long Haul's hand came down in front of her, barring the way.

"Starscream says you're to wait in the hall," he growled. "Go on…"

"Wha… No! Let me pass, I want to speak to them! What's happening?"

At her shouting, Thundercracker looked up. He gestured to Long Haul to let Alexis through, which he did with a growl.

"Thundercracker… where are they going?"

"Starscream's orders," replied the blue seeker. "These humans are no longer needed. I was told to dispose of them as I see fit."

At the paling of her face, he added: "… I see fit to release them quickly before everyone gets back. Others will not be so happy to pass up the chance for some… fun."

Sure enough, Blackout, at his side, looked most annoyed to be letting so many puny creatures past him without being allowed to step on so much as a single one.

"They've got two earth hours in which to make themselves small and scarce. I cannot guarantee their safety once they are out of here."

So soon… she did not think he would honour her request so soon…

"Please, can I say goodbye?"

Thundercracker paused, reluctantly. "You were to be taken straight to the hall…"

Then he sighed. "Fine. One minute."

At this, Charlie broke away from the stragglers at the back, and ran to Alexis.

"Did you enjoy your nights stay?" Alexis joked weakly. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears.

"I don't get it… why are they letting us go? You're coming, yeah?"

She shook her head, blinking furiously. "I don't think so," she whispered.

Then she turned, and gathered up the baby things as best she could. "Here. I got them for Rose, so you may as well take what you can. Get somewhere safe, yeah?"

"But…"

"Quick! You'd better hurry, they're opening the doors… and I never got to say thanks… for looking after me in Alton Towers and being a friend to me. Maybe I'll see you again…"

Ben had joined them, looking extremely puzzled, Rose snuggled in the sling. Alexis thrust some more goods into his free arm and hugged him, then kissed Rose gently on the cheek. The baby gurgled nonsensically.

Alexis smiled through her tears. "Goodbye." Then she hugged her, pulling her close. With her mouth next to Charlie's ear, she whispered four words, a frantic message from human to human, a beacon of hope passed between two minds.

"_The autobots are real_."

Behind them, Thundercracker folded his arms impatiently. "Come on."

Charlie was shaking her head, eyes wide. "But what…"

"I said come ON." Thundercracker stamped once, and the two humans detached themselves from the girl, and fled to catch up with the others, Charlie glancing back one last time…

Alexis had been reunited with two friends in as many days, and both times they had been cruelly snatched away, with no telling if or when she would see them again. The injustice of it threatened to overwhelm her.  
She stood head bowed, shoulders slumped, tiny in the huge space. Far away down the long long corridor, the huge doors were opened. The late afternoon light streamed in, and the humans rushed out, no doubt fearing some dreadful trick. Then with a metallic boom the doors were closed once more, and she was alone. The only human left. Long Haul walked past her with arms full of what had remained in the quarters- food, blankets and other random objects. "Come into the main hall," he said gruffly. "Starscream wants you and Frenzy to wait in here."

He strode ahead of her and deposited the things high up on one of the tables. Then he set out for one of the other doors. Frenzy and Alexis were left alone in the doorway.

She began walking to the table, Frenzy alongside her, babbling nervously.

"He knows. Oh Primus. He knows, and when he gets back, he's going to torture us both…"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It's fine."

"No, no nonono…" Frenzy moaned. "This is what he always does, OK? He makes you think you're off the hook, then… BAM! And you're in the repair bay for fifty solar cycles. _If you're lucky_…"

"Look, he bought my little cat story, alright? He doesn't know."

"He'll probably scrap me first," muttered Frenzy feverishly, not listening to her, wringing his servos as they crossed the vast space together. "Then he'll start on you, and believe me, he likes to take his time. Then when you've begged for death and he's finally obliged, I'll have to clear up, and then…"

Alexis stopped dead and stared at him in disgust. "Will you _shut up_, all right? Bloody hell! You're making me jumpy!"

She reached the table leg, and began to climb up the rungs set into the metal. Frenzy followed, still muttering morbidly to himself. As she climbed onto the surface, Thundercracker re-appeared in the hall, and approached. He stopped in front of the table.

Alexis wasn't in the mood, frankly she wanted to be left alone. She flopped down onto a pile of blankets Long Haul had put there, despondent and worried.

Thundercracker's voice rumbled above her. "Starscream wanted me to give you something. He said it was the token he promised you."

Token? Her head snapped up. Of course… the promise on the hill. In spite of herself, she sat up, curiously.

Thundercracker opened his hand, and something small fell into her lap. She stared at it, and for a few seconds she didn't take it in.

She looked up at Thundercracker. "Is this for real?"

"Starscream said to tell you it is a token of trust," rumbled Thundercracker. Then he turned and left the room.

She stared at the black rectangle for a while longer, before tentatively reaching out, hardly daring to believe it. She turned it on and the screen lit up. No signal, of course. What had she expected?

She settled herself into the blankets, pulling them around her, her heart beating out a frantic, bewildered rhythm. Her world had become a rollercoaster once more, spinning her this way and that, with no time to draw breath. He had said he would give her a token, a sign that she should trust him. And she had forgotten about it- she had definitely had enough to be thinking about since then. She had not expected this, not in a million years.

Her head spun alarmingly- when had she last eaten? And how much sleep had she had in the last few days? She slumped back on the blankets, succumbing to true exhaustion at last. _No more… I just want to sleep…_ "Frenzy," she called sleepily. "I don't think we need to worry anymore."

She slept, deeply. Later on she would realise it was the deepest sleep she'd had since her arrival at the base. The hall gradually filled with decepticons, they came and went, and still she slept, buried in the blankets on the table top, mouth slightly open, curled up, exhaustion making her deaf to the metallic sounds as the huge mechs banged in and out, arguing, joking, scheming… Some came and watched her curiously, but no one disturbed her, for it was now common knowledge that she was closely linked to their leader, for whatever reason. Therefore she was left alone. Everyone knew you didn't touch Starscream's things.

She didn't even wake when a hand reached for her sometime later, picking her up. She just stirred in the covers, and slept on. It was only later when a group of mechs burst into raucous laughter at a joke down that end of the hall did she half wake, opening her eyes reluctantly.

"Did you like your token, Alexis?" said a voice above her softly. Starscream was settled in his throne-like chair, his massive wings soaring above her.

Blinking sleepily, she nodded. He watched her draw the blankets around her, then rub her eyes.

"How long have you been gone?" she asked quietly.

"A few hours."

She nodded, and lay back, eyes closed. "And…?"

"It was a most rewarding excursion. I brought back a special guest."

As his words sunk in, she sat up, frowning, her curls sticking out from her head. "…What?"

The familiar smile spread across his face. She turned round, and peeped out between his fingers. Down the far end, a group of decepticons were hauling a huddled shape, wrapped in a tarpaulin-like cover, into the hall. Inside, something struggled and moaned, metal limbs clashing on the floor as it was dragged along. Cruel laughter rang through the room.

Alexis crouched low in Starscream's hand, not trusting herself to look round at him. He rose and moved down the hall, towards the table. On the floor, a hand protruded from the tarpaulin. The jet viciously crunched it beneath his foot as he placed Alexis back on her table. Below, a pained cry rent the air and the cover thrashed.

"I haven't even started yet, filth." Starscream thought for a moment, watching the thing below as it trembled under the cover.

"Take him to the Examination Room."

Cheers and catcalls erupted from the decepticons, and they dragged the unfortunate hidden prisoner out of the hall. Quiet descended again, as mechs rushed out to accompany the jeering procession. Starscream turned back to Alexis, who lay frozen. One hand loomed, pulling another blanket on top of her. "Go back to sleep, little decepticon," he said softly. He lightly stroked her hair. Then he straightened up, flexing his powerful hands, readying them for crueller work. Anticipation flared in his optics. He strode off to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Hello again. I was talking to my friend in the pub the other night, telling her just how addictive this site is. Honestly... I write a chapter, post it, then think to myself: 'ok lass, time to get on with other stuff now...' and yet here I am again! This chapter's nice and light, and has got some jollity in it- we all need that in our lives, don't we? Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot! Pleeease leave more!

Chapter 14

Days passed. Alexis' new home seemed to be the main hall- no one moved her, so that was where she stayed. She was pretty much left to her own devices. Starscream had been absent since the eventful day she had met Bumblebee and Sari. Decepticons came and went- Thundercracker, who would enter from time to time, and others too. She began to learn some of their names and came to recognise them. Sometimes she would be alone for hours at a time, until she would yearn for company. And yet on other occasions the crowded hall would reverberate with the sound of yelling and raucous laughter, until she could barely think.

Since her phone had been returned, and with it, the safety of her friends, Alexis had slept better, and had actually started to unwind into her new situation, albeit tentatively. She hadn't fully realised what a weight she had been carrying whilst Starscream had access to everyone she knew. Now he had given them back to her- a monumental gesture that had shaken her to the core, and caused her to question just where she now stood with the air commander…

And there was something else she was glad of. The first few nights, when she had been the only human in the base were nerve-racking, and she had missed the others deeply, even the ones she hadn't really got to know. She had missed the feeling of unity at the end of a hard, fearful day, snuggling down together to keep warm, listening to reminiscences of the old world now passed away. People had talked of cites she had never visited, jobs they had done… memories that swaddled them in comfort and transported them out of the cages, back into the free world…

But with no other humans to worry about, another weight had been lifted. The only person she had to take care of now was herself. She hoped the others were OK, wherever they had fled to. But if Starscream was telling the truth- and she was almost certain he was- and his decepticons were planning to leave, it seemed, for now at least, the human race was being largely ignored. She found herself thinking of them less and less as the days went by.

Alexis listened when she could to the mechs who gathered in the hall to gossip- much of it was in Cybertronian and at these times she switched off- but she did learn that Megatron's orders were being carried out for appearance's sake only. The rift seemed to be growing by the day- between those loyal to Megatron, and those who had tired of life on earth and wished to return home under Starscream's leadership.

Frenzy hung around with her when he wasn't sent on an errand or ordered out with the others. She found herself strangely grateful for his company. As time wore on the two of them had come up with more and more novel ways to amuse themselves- they had played 'How-Far-Round-The-Room-Can-You-Get-Without-Touching-The-Floor', which of course involved almost suicidal leaps from one giant piece of furniture to another. They had chucked a battered tennis ball to each other across the vast space between the table and the computer terminal. They had gone through the redundant scrap-heaps finding things for Alexis to use and Frenzy to puzzle over.

One evening, she sat on the edge of the table-top, her legs dangling over the edge. She had just bathed herself down below the table on the floor, in a pan of cold water. The hall was deserted, apart from Frenzy up top, and she had taken advantage of the quiet to have a wash. Now she sat shivering slightly from the cold, warming up in an oversized sweater and some skinny jeans, extending her legs and admiring some knee-high boots she had found a few days prior. Her hair was still damp. She mused to herself as Frenzy busied himself with something behind her.

The worry that had niggled at her mind these past few days returned, and she bit her lip, staring into space. It was, of course, the identity of the prisoner Starscream had brought back. Neither had been seen since- and Alexis didn't want to contemplate what that particular mech was going through right now. She was certain it was an autobot. Bumblebee? Perhaps… she shivered slightly. She fervently hoped not. Frenzy, sadly, had been unforthcoming on the issue.

"No! Not listening! La la la la!" he had cried, clamping his hands over his audio receptors and chanting in a sing-song way whenever she had tried to ask him.

"Please Frenzy…"

"No! I don't know, OK? They don't tell me!"

"You must have an idea…"

"You don't get it, do you? Why don't you just enjoy the fact you're a human who has somehow managed, not only to survive Starscream, but get on his good side? Why poke around, when we very nearly got caught last time? I'm telling you, if he finds out you even know about…" his voice dropped "…the autobots… you're slagged. And, more importantly, _I'm_ slagged."

"OK." Alexis had gripped him by the metal shoulders, looking into his optics. "Just one thing, and then I promise not to ask again. Do you think it was Bumblebee? Just answer yes or no. Please…"

He had looked away. "… I don't think it was," he said slowly. "That bolthead Bumblebee never shuts up, he can talk 'til the stars burn out, even when he's been captured. That one stayed quiet. I suppose it coulda been him… I don't know. I don't know nothing else. Enough, OK? Primus' sake…"

Her mind returned to the present with a metallic laugh behind her. Curious, she got up and wandered over to Frenzy. He was sitting on the table-top, holding her iphone. As she approached, she saw he was watching one of the TV shows she had stored on there.

She flopped down on her stomach beside him.

He chuckled again. "These fleshies are very funny!"

"Really? You like them?"

"Who are they?"

"Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt. They're a comedy duo…"

"Heee… I like the songs…."

Several hours later, they had worked their way through series one and two of The Mighty Boosh, some cartoons, and Doctor Who, stopping every now and then for her to explain a joke Frenzy didn't get, or a reference to Earth culture. Alexis sat cross-legged eating pieces of tinned pineapple, watching Frenzy amusedly, who in turn was glued to the small screen. Until the phone flickered, and went dark.

"Aaawww… What's happened?"

Alexis laughed. "The battery's run down."

"What?" Frenzy folded his arms petulantly. "Well how can we make it work again? I need to find out if the Doctor will ever know Martha's true feelings for him!"

"Well… I think there is one way, but… no…"

"What? What? Tell me!"

"OK…" Alexis shrugged. "If… we can plug it into your circuitry, like I did with Starscream, we can charge it up, and you can watch some more. But, obviously, if you don't want to…"

"Right," Frenzy snatched the phone, and studied it hard for a few moments. His torso opened up, and she watched, fascinated, as a cable emerged, and transformed, configuring itself to the charging socket of the phone. He plugged it in. "Easy!" he preened smugly.

Alexis smiled, and moved over to her supply of food and drink, selecting a bottle. She came back, and seated herself next to Frenzy, who was taking sips of energon.

Alexis watched the pale, glowing stuff slosh about in the cube whilst Frenzy drank. Not quite gas, not quite liquid, it was like no element she'd seen before.

"Do you like that stuff?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah… this is good… Starscream won't have any other than the best…"

"But don't you get bored of having the same thing, day after day?"

"Nope." Frenzy took another gulp, and shuddered with pleasure as his systems were soaked in the high-grade energon.

She was quiet for a time, watching him energise. Then…

"Can you have too much of it?"

"What, you mean over-energise? Sure."

"Over-energise…" She repeated the term to herself. A mischievous smile covered her face and she leaned closer, conspiratorially. "What, like… getting drunk?"

He paused whilst running the word through his processor. "Yeah. I guess that's what you humans call it… great fun when we can get away with it. We've had some laughs, let me tell you…"

"Oh wow… she giggled and swung her legs gleefully. "Even Starscream?"

He snorted. "Oh yeah. He's not all high and mighty all the time, you know."

"I would _so_ love to see that!"

"Actually, you really wanna see Thundercracker when he's had too many. Now that _is_ funny…"

She leaned towards him again, an impish light in her eyes. "Hey… I challenge you to a drinking contest. Right here, Right now."

"I dunno…" Frenzy looked uneasy. "Over-energising is forbidden on the base… if you get caught, you…"

She gave a derisive snort. "Call yourself a decepticon, do you? Decepticons don't care if they get into trouble! They don't follow boring rules! Ah well…" she took a casual sip of her own drink. "It's probably for the best. I could out-drink you any day of the week."

He recoiled indignantly at the insult. "What total pile of slag! I could drink you under this table, pesky feeble flesh-bag!"

"Yeah?" she raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Guess we'll never know…"

"Right. That's _it_. You're gonna be sorry…"

* * *

_One hour later._

"OK." Alexis giggled and swung her bottle by its neck between two fingers. "You've got to say 'Rolling Red Wagons', over and over. Go…"

"Tha's easy!" Frenzy slurred. "OK... Rolling Red Wagons. Rolling Red Wagons. Rolling Wed Rag… argh, frag…"

"Ha!" Alexis thumped the table with her fist. "Forfeit! Down it in one!"

He drained the cube, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Uuugh…" he clutched his head.

"Give up?"

He peered at her, struggling to focus. "Nooo…"

Blearily, he reached for another cube. "Bu… y'gotta have another too… tha's th' rules…"

"Anything you say. Cheers!"

They both tipped their heads back and drank.

"Ugh…" Frenzy sniggered drunkenly, and slumped onto his side, spilling energon on the table. Alexis dodged the glowing stream hastily as it dripped over the edge and onto the floor, she didn't want to find out what happened if that stuff made contact with human skin…

"I win…" Frenzy off-lined his optics and grinned inanely. Alexis laughed and scooted over to the small decepticon. "Yep, you do," she giggled. "That showed me, didn't it?"

"Uh huh…" Frenzy moaned quietly and rolled onto his back, splayed out on the table-top. Alexis watched his optics flicker… then his whole body emitted a small whine as it overloaded, and powered down…

She shook her head. "Poor Frenzy," she whispered. "You really ought to have checked to see if I was actually drinking alcohol…"

Alexis waited a minute or so, ensuring that he wasn't going to wake up. She listened hard for sounds of any of the other decepticons... the base was quiet. Very slowly, she reached over to Frenzy, and tugged the iphone gently away from his chest. It came out, still attached. She gingerly kept pulling, and the wire extended, slithering out of his chest. Frenzy jerked slightly, but didn't wake.

Heart hammering, she laid the phone, still connected, down on the table, then, balancing on her haunches, reached into Frenzy's chest and got to work.

She wasn't sure if this was even going to work. She fought furiously against her rising hopes as she connected this wire, and then that one... When the signal bar appeared on the phone's screen, she punched the air jubilantly; "Yes!!" then immediately shrank back, hand clapped to her mouth. But no one came to see the cause of her shout. She knew she had no time to waste. She scrolled through the address book, stopping at 'Dad'.

Heart in her mouth, Alexis pressed the call button.

She bit back a snarl of frustration when it failed to connect. Worth a try. _It doesn't mean he's dead, he could have just lost his phone, after all, not much point anyone holding on to theirs any more… _Moving on, not wanting to waste more time, she started to compose a text.

// sari where r u. reply if u can. ali x //

She found Sari's number and pressed 'send', and waited for what felt like forever, chewing her lip and rocking on her heels slightly, tense as she listened for approaching feet. Finally after an age, the phone illuminated.

// slag off screamer //

She couldn't hold back a small chuckle. '_slag off_…' she recalled something Sari had said to her in the supermarket about her phone… '_Bumblebee's looking after it_…'

That text had been written by a Cybertronian, not a human. Which must mean Bumblebee was still with Sari, and was safe… relief flooded her. It still didn't answer the question of who exactly was being held here- the unfortunate soul was no doubt at this moment the subject of Starscream's undivided attention. She didn't envy them. Head down, she composed another text, her thumb flying across the keys.

// bumbleb its me alexis ive got the phone txt back //

Nothing for a minute. Alexis could just imagine the two of them debating furiously. Then-

// prove it //

She sighed. Someone was bound to be here soon, she was pushing her luck, and no mistake.

// saris first kiss- 1998 behind st pauls school science lab with rob wilson //

She waited, grinning. The phone lit up again.

// omg how did u know that. ali where r u //

She snorted with laughter. That one was from Sari, almost certainly. She texted back.

// glad u r ok //

A sound somewhere down the corridor caused her head to snap up warily. Before Sari could send a reply, she disconnected the phone and saw the signal vanish. Not without regret- but each had established the other was safe, time to stop, before she was caught. The wires retreated into Frenzy's chest and it closed with a series of clicks. He didn't stir. Yawning hugely, she kicked off her boots, wriggled out of her jeans and into some pyjama bottoms. Then she gathered a pile of blankets and snuggled down on the metal surface, a few feet from the comatose Frenzy. She did feel a twinge of guilt for tricking him. But no lasting harm had been done. A smile crept across her face as she dozed off.

_Mission accomplished._

The following morning, Starscream strode towards the hall, wearing a pleased smile. He was joined by others- Thundercracker, Breakdown, Blackout and Dirge, they fell into step behind him.

"Offline?" he asked, curtly.

"No, not yet," replied Dirge. "Very resilient, I have to hand him that. Nice work on your part as well, Starscream, retrieving the data. As if anyone could hold out against that kind of… persuasion, particularly coming from you."

Starscream acknowledged the compliment with a cursory nod . "I do not expect him to be of much more use to us. Still… have him kept where he is, and do not allow anyone to touch him without _my_ permission. I will have dealings with him again presently."

They entered the hall, and Thundercracker approached the main computer. Starscream surveyed the room, and saw Alexis sitting up on the table amidst blankets, having been awoken by their arrival. Beside her Frenzy lay prone and inert. The other decepticons hurried forwards to analyse the data he had harvested from the prisoner's processor. As he passed the table, he absently reached out a hand. She recognised the summons and climbed on.

Thundercracker frowned in concentration as the computer set about breaking the code enshrouding the data. Starscream sat himself in his chair, watching the screen. Alexis peered over too, curious.

The blue jet was muttering to himself, punching buttons as strange characters on the screen whirled too fast for her to see. She craned her head and looked up at Starscream. He was deep in thought, still watching the computer, and drumming one hand thoughtfully on the chair's arm. Then, sensing her eyes on him, he looked down. He lifted her, and deposited her gently on the adjacent work surface.

"You have everything you need?" he enquired.

She nodded. "I haven't seen you for days."

"No. I have been busy. I have hopefully gained some valuable information that will help me to bring down that idiot Megatron once and for all."

"What kind of information?"

He paused, resting his elbows on the armrests and steepling his fingers together. "I chose to base myself here for two reasons. One- because this part of your planet is largely ignored by Megatron and his lackeys. I don't think Shockwave even knows the British Isles exists." He chuckled at her scandalised expression. "If you had met Shockwave, little one, you would be most grateful he has chosen to ignore your tiny nation. Two. I have reason to believe that a weapon of magnificent power is located here. An old friend developed it many years ago on Cybertron, and it transpires that he hid it here, on this island. I believe I have managed to glean some useful information as to it's whereabouts."

"Oh." She took it all in. "Can't your friend tell you where it is?"

His expression turned sour. "He is no longer a friend of mine. He became weak-minded long ago, and defected. Now he is lost. No one knows where he is."

"Starscream…"

Thundercracker gestured urgently to his leader and Starscream rose, leaving Alexis on the worktop. He joined his wingmate in front of the screen.

"It's coming through now…"

They watched as the flickering shifting symbols slowed and morphed, leaving two English words on the monitor.

BLUE JOHN

"What does _that_ mean?" Dirge leaned forwards, as if he could absorb the meaning from the very screen.

"It must be a name of someone." Thundercracker rubbed his chin, confused. "If we find this Blue John person, they can lead us to the weapon."

"Who is known as Blue John? You think it's a human?"

"Could be…"

Over on the worktop, Alexis stood fidgeting on tiptoe, like an eager child in a classroom. "Um… excuse me…"

"I say we run it through the computer again," growled Blackout. "Thundercracker must have made a mistake."

"What?" Thundercracker narrowed his optics menacingly. "Say that again…"

"You heard…"

"Hello? Excuse me…"

"I say it's a code name for an au… a cybertronian," said Breakdown.

"Or a password? Could be an access code…"

"OI!"

As one, they all turned, staring at her.

"What is it, Alexis?"

"I think I can help," she said. Blackout snorted derisively.

"Can you tell us who this Blue John is?"

"No," she said simply, hands on hips. She was smiling.

"I can tell you _what_ it is, though. And _where_ it is."

* * *

"A cave," Starscream repeated.

She nodded. "The Blue John Cavern, to be precise."

They had all moved into another room she hadn't been in before, having been joined by more mechs after Alexis' declaration. At first glance it appeared to be some sort of huge command room, a place where plans were made, orders issued. It was dominated by a massive table, the size of four tennis courts put together. Starscream set Alexis on the table, then touched the surface with a digit. She gave a small gasp as it illuminated, light bursting under her, temporarily dazzling her until her eyes adjusted. Turning away from him, she saw spread out beneath her feet a glowing map of the United Kingdom, surrounded by azure sea. Ireland glimmered away to the left. Another tap of his finger, and towns appeared, accompanied by tiny labels in English and Cybertronian. He motioned courteously to her, inviting her to take a look, and she began to walk up the map, past Southampton, Oxford, Coventry… his red optics followed her progress as she moved away from him, into the centre. She walked past Derby, and came to a stop, to the west of Sheffield, roughly in the centre of the UK.

She looked up. "It's somewhere round here…"

He touched the table again, and the map zoomed in dizzyingly, until the county of Derbyshire filled the table. She frowned and began to wander slowly, racking her memory as to the exact whereabouts of the cave. The decepticons waited in silence, watching her intently.

"Sorry, it's been years since I've been..."

"Well hurry up, human, some of us are getting bored," Blackout growled. Without even looking at him, Starscream gave him a blast from his null ray, sending him crashing to the floor with a yelp. Alexis winced.

Starscream smiled smoothly. "Please continue."

"Right, yes. Erm…"

After a few more minutes circling the table, she found what she was looking for, a label indicating a village called Castleton. "Here,' she said decisively. "If I remember right, the cave is somewhere outside this village." She was thrown into shadow as several huge heads bent low and squinted at the spot on the map where she now stood.

Starscream's optics lit up, anticipation coursing through him. "We might actually have found it," he said softly. "After all my searching… this is it…within my grasp…"

A murmur ran through the gathered decepticons, a palpable sense of excitement that left the air tingling, electrified. Starscream lifted his head and smiled triumphantly. "We will leave in two cycles," he said, addressing Dirge and Thundercracker. "Be ready." Immediately the two jets saluted and left. The remaining gathered mechs exited after them, talking rapidly to each other. Blackout stood up, scowling and rubbing his shoulder where the ray had hit. Alexis gave him a sympathetic grimace- she actually didn't mind Blackout too much, his grumpiness was more amusing than frightening. A flicker of surprise crossed his face when he caught her look. He gave her a terse nod, and stomped out.

"You too, Alexis."

Alexis had looked back down at the table and was tracing a circle on the map with her toe. She raised her head, surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Indeed. You are the key to all this. Your size will also prove useful. Go and make the necessary preparations to leave, and be quick. You will be riding with me."

"With you??" He paused at the sight of her expression.

"You don't wish to? I am extending an honour to you in doing so."

"I bet you are." Alexis put her hands on her hips, and a wry, hesitant smile appeared.

He leaned down, his face feet from her. She didn't flinch.

"What exactly is the problem?"

"I know what you're going to do, that's all."

"And what's that?"

"You know." She regarded him, searching his face for a hint of a smirk. "You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't." But a slow smile was indeed appearing, twitching at the corners of his mouth.

She let out a sigh. "You're going to… fly really fast, or twirl around or some shit like that, hoping to scare me or something. I just know it."

He straightened up. "Well, I have to confess that hadn't occurred to me," he said innocently, a look of mock hurt on his face. "However…" and then the smirk did surface, a mischieveous, ominous grin that stretched across his face. "Thank you for planting the idea…"

She let an exasperated noise and stroppily stepped onto his proffered hand. "Whatever, I happen to have an iron stomach. I mean, I went on the waltzers at the fair in Brighton, like, three times, and wasn't sick or anything. So do your worst, Starscream."

His laughter filled the room, as he raised her to optic level.

"Noted, and filed, Alexis."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Patience was not something that came naturally to Starscream. In fact, not only did he possess hardly any, but saw it as a serious character flaw most of the time. Why wait passively when you can act, taking what is yours in the moment? Besides, there was always a danger that patience could be seen as reluctance, and reluctance in turn could almost certainly be viewed as weakness. And weakness was not tolerated in any form amongst the decepticons.

But as he stood being attended to by his minicons, watching the bustle preluding their departure throughout the base, he had to admit that all this had been the result of patience. Waiting, watching, planning. Throughout Starscream's long life, littered with failed attempts to grasp leadership, Megatron had countlessly berated him for his lack of patience, and rashness. He allowed himself a grim smirk at the irony- by taking Megatron's advice on board, he was now closer than he'd ever come before to toppling him once and for all.  
Megatron had also frequently scoffed that Starscream didn't have what it took to be a leader. It was true that Megatron had the power to rally others- he was a formidable orator, and combined with his superior strength and ruthlessness, this had ensured the shadow of his reign had stretched long, across the galaxies, unchallenged.

Until now.

Starscream smiled again. He hadn't even needed to try and rally those around him to his cause. Megatron had built his own gallows, to coin a human phrase, these last few earth months. After the initial euphoria surrounding the autobot's supposed defeat and the invasion of Earth- watching the world's leaders crumble and beg for mercy, devastating all the major cities- Megatron's announcement that they were all staying for good, that earth was to be more then just a slave colony and energy resource, their new home- this had spawned shock and outrage amongst the decepticon ranks. But no one felt the sting of betrayal more than Starscream.

For as far as he was concerned, the desertion of Cybertron _was_ betrayal. Betrayal of their noble planet. As the months had passed, he watched as discontent began to corrode at the decepticon forces like rust. A bitter word here, a sly remark there… Starscream planted tiny seeds of discord and watched them grow with satisfaction. For he possessed useful skills of his own- not least the ability to mess with minds and mould them to his whim- planting terror, anger, confusion… whatever emotion he wanted, with the right nudge, and proper persuasion… this served him well with friend and foe alike.

Then there was Alexis.

Others may well find themselves troubled and come to doubt themselves upon forming such an unconventional relationship. But Starscream never doubted himself. He never spent time questioning his actions, or why he thought and felt as he did. True, he had never before formed such a bond, especially with a mere human. He had thought all humans worthless and insignificant, he still did.

But her… the thought of her belonging to him, and him alone, filled him with dark pleasure, the like of which he had never known. At first, to have her as an unwilling captive had been delicious enough in itself. He had not expected more. The fear and defeat in her eyes when he had first ensnared her sustained him like the sweetest energon. But as time had moved on, and she had come to give him her co-operation, her… friendship… this was yet sweeter. How unexpected, and yet how infinitely delectable, to have her by his side. Oh, there were certain things he was hiding from her… but they were for her own good. He never wanted her to leave him. He wanted no one else to touch her or harm her- be it human or transformer. She was his.

Thundercracker approached, his blue armour gleaming proudly, and Starscream was roused back to the present. "Good news," he said. "Soundwave has permitted Rumble to be sent, with Skywarp. I have sent them the co-ordinates for the cave. They should be joining us there. Skywarp is en route now from North America. We can trust him. He has been briefed on everything happening here and is as committed to your goal as I."

"Of course he is," replied Starscream smoothly. "He knows what is to be gained when I emerge the victor. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will be glad to see that bolt-bucket again when he arrives. The news on Rumble is also good. His powers will be most useful in the cave."

"And we get to fly, although, not for long, this cursed island is so small," grumbled Thundercracker. "How can a 'con properly stretch his wings on this rock, hmm?"

"You have permission to take a creative route, if you wish," declared Starscream graciously. "I know I shall be…"

Thundercracker grinned mischievously. Starscream had relayed his conversation with Alexis to him earlier. "Gonna show her your skills, Screamer?"

Right on cue, Alexis appeared in the doorway. She had gone to dress herself, and now wandered in. She caught sight of the grinning seekers watching her, and a small wary smile appeared on her face.

"What?" she said suspiciously. "What have you been saying?"

"Nothing," Thundercracker answered innocently. "Isn't that right, Starscream?"

Starscream smiled wider when he saw her obvious reluctance to come further forward. "Time to fly. Come on, Alexis…"

She stepped forward tentatively. "Only if you promise not to..."

"Not to what?"

"Stop it! You know!" she actually stamped a foot in frustration at his evasiveness, but she was laughing. "Not to be… mean… up there…"

"I make no such promise." Starscream replied devilishly, his optics glittering with humour. "Besides, I thought you boasted to me that you have a robust temperament for flight…"

"I did say that, didn't I... well, it's true!" she said defiantly. She moved forward, head held high, still smiling. "So I suppose it makes no difference to me what you do..."

Dirge had appeared whilst they had been speaking. He nodded to the seekers, and transformed into his flight mode. The minicons and Frenzy climbed on board- (Frenzy was shaking his head muzzily and wincing). As Alexis approached, Starscream transformed, and his cockpit opened, ready for her. Thundercracker held out a hand, and she got on, then daintily stepped down into the cockpit. Ahead of them, the huge doors were opening, filling the hallway with daylight. Alexis squinted up at Thundercracker as her eyes adjusted.

"So, where's my free magazine? And the safety leaflet? Parachute? Do I get a drink or an in-flight film?" She raised her voice slightly to make sure Starscream would hear. "After all, I'm probably going to get _really bored_ on this flight…"

Thundercracker laughed. Starscream's only answer was the straps slithering across her and fastening themselves firmly, tightening around her. The cockpit slowly closed, wrapping her in a blanket of silence.

"I would hate for you to be bored, dear Alexis." His voice was all around her, filled with amusement and anticipation.

She laughed. "Better do your best to keep me entertained then Starscream."

"As you wish."

Her heart rate picked up speed as Starscream began to taxi towards the open doors. She had the annoying notion that he could tell from in here. Fighting to keep her voice neutral, she added: "And keep me safe."

His tone became serious then, and his voice reverberated in the cockpit, the intensity of it sending shivers down her back.

"_You have never been safer in your entire life_."

Before she could respond, she was slammed back into the seat, pinned there as if by Starscream's hand, the base walls retreated past her in a blur and were replaced by sky, there was a swooping sensation in her stomach and her breath caught in her throat; next thing she knew the entire horizon tilted alarmingly- she was looking down to her right on a patchwork blanket made of varying green squares, the squares were shrinking, shrinking, shrinking… within seconds the base was gone, left behind…

"Wow," she squeaked quietly in spite of herself, still glued to the seat.

A chuckle rang through the cockpit. "And how was that for your first take-off?"

She waited a few seconds before replying, recovering her composure as best she could. "Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention…"

He caught the teasing note of faux boredom in her voice, goading him and delighting him simultaneously. Next second she was thrown back yet again, unable to move even a finger, as the sky shot past her with unimaginable speed. Then the skyline tilted three hundred and sixty degrees, her eyes followed as one hypnotized, there was no looking away… three or four times they spun, and then she squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the frantic pounding of her heart and her gasps for breath.

"I trust I have your attention now…"

"That's all you've got is it?" she gasped with bravado she definitely didn't feel, whilst her mind screamed _shut up shut up shut up…_

They were soaring higher and higher, the skies were murky grey, and they suddenly entered a foggy soup, still climbing… they burst through the clouds, into brilliant sunlight. She strained forward at the harness and stared in wonder at the scene around her- the tops of the clouds towered around them like giant piles of ice cream or bath foam, deceptively solid looking, and above her, the blue heavens reared like the roof of the most beautiful of cathedrals.

They stayed up there for a while, Starscream cutting a swathe through the tips of the gathered clouds. Alexis thought she would never tire of looking around her, at the dazzling blue sky, the clouds, and the occasional snatched glimpse of land below. They were alone- Thundercracker and Dirge must have taken a different path. Very slowly, she felt the tension in her body subside, and relaxed into the seat, staying quiet.

But Starscream wasn't planning on letting her relax for long. He had silently observed her enjoying the view for a while, feeling her snuggled in the seat, her chest heaving under it's restraints. Then slowly she had indeed relaxed, he could sense her muscles slackening, feel her heartbeat slow… a silent snigger shook his systems…

_Now…_

He banked sharply and they were shooting upwards again, as she bit back a scream and clenched her fists… her head felt light and she fought against the dizziness… she barely heard Starscream's laughter all around her…

"Impressed with my incredible power, Alexis? There are none who can match me in the skies!"

She couldn't help but let forth a laugh at his towering arrogance, even as the nausea and G-force threatened to overwhelm her… clenching her teeth and screwing up her face, she gathered her courage as the cockpit grew colder, and colder, and the sky began to turn an ominous deeper blue… the clouds were far, far below them now…

"I've been on children's roundabouts in the park that were scarier than this…" she gasped.

"Oh really…"

"Yep…"

He felt her body grow limp as she finally succumbed and passed out. Running a quick scan, he chuckled mischievously, and turned, swooping deftly down towards the ground once more, where the others were waiting…

* * *

Thundercracker looked about him with a grudging appreciation as they waited. This country was small and un-impressive, but it had it's moments. They had landed on a hill overlooking a village, Castleton he presumed, as long as Alexis had indeed got it right. In front of him, more or less at the top of the hill sat a stone ruin. He scanned it idly for want of anything else to do, ascertaining it's age and structure. The landscape, more rugged and rocky up in this part of the UK, swooped away, shrouded in faint mist. It was drizzling slightly. Dirge circled overhead, keeping watch. The minicons and Frenzy tried to gain shelter as best they could from the moisture, huddling around his legs.

Presently the sound of Starscream's engines roared overhead, and he transformed and landed deftly in front of Thundercracker, reaching for Alexis as he did so. She lay limp in his hands, but soon stirred, looking disorientated, reaching up to rub her head.

Thundercracker leaned forward, chuckling. "Nice flight?"

She smiled back, tossing her head, a movement that would not be out of place coming from Starscream. "So-so," she said, casually. "As you can see, I had a nap to pass the time."

Starscream set her down and she strutted off his palm, promptly veering dizzily to the side and falling over.

Starscream laughed jeeringly, and she looked up, crossly. "Hey! I could have thrown up in there, _all over you_, but graciously I held it in. OK?"

Starscream stopped laughing abruptly, and Thundercracker grimaced. "Eurgh. Organic fluids… nice…"

Alexis set off at run down the hill, once her balance had returned, ecstatic to be somewhere new and out in the open after so many weeks locked up. The minicons and Frenzy moved off with her, the other three hung back on the hill, Starscream casting annoyed glances up the rainclouds, he hated the feel of the rain. They waited. Thundercracker turned to Starscream.

"So… flew clear of the cities then?"

"The clouds took care of that," answered Starscream. "It wouldn't do to have Alexis… upset. After all, none of them will look quite how she remembered before our race arrived."

"That's an understatement."

Thundercracker stared after the girl as she disappeared down the hill with the others. He turned to Starscream hesitantly, debating within himself whether or not to speak. "How long do you think…"

But Starscream cut him off with a raised hand, frowning as a link opened, and a voice growled in his head. A voice he knew only too well…

//"Starscream…"//

"Megatron. What an honour to speak with you after so long…"

Megatron grunted. //"Report on your progress."//

"Everything is going according to your schedule, mighty leader. Why, if you…"

Megatron cut him off. //"Tell me again exactly why you need reinforcements in the form of Rumble, Starscream? Soundwave is not happy at having to loan you _two_ of his casseticons… You had better give me a good reason…"//

"But of course," replied Starscream smoothly. "I merely noticed, after having nearly carried out the conversion on this island, some Fluorite deposits in the northern hills. Rumble is needed to help us extract it. Shockwave would no doubt find a use for it. He expressed interest…"

//"I see."// Megatron growled, seemingly satisfied.

"You would be proud of me, leader, to see the work being carried out here, all to further glorify your illustrious reign," oozed Starscream. He was in full flow now, having honed the knack of stoking Megatron's ego to a fine art over the centuries. Megatron grunted again.

//"And what of the disappearance of Sideways, conveniently before he could report to me on your progress Starscream?"//

An unpleasant grin spread across the treacherous seeker's face. This could go one of two ways. The safe route, or a dangerous route. He knew the one he ought to pick. And promptly chose the other.

"I can throw some light on that matter, O leader," he replied. "You see, I killed Sideways."

There was a stunned hush as Megatron digested this shocking revelation. Starscream bent over with silent laughter at the vision of his leader's face at that exact moment. If only he could be there to savour it… beside him, Thundercracker stared, mouthing "_Are you glitched_??"

//"You did WHAT, Starscream? Are you mad?"// Megatron snarled dangerously. //"Whatever you have to say next had _better be_ _good_…"//

"Come now Megatron, I don't know a single 'con who wouldn't want to kill that irritating slag-bucket, yourself included," replied Starscream amiably. "And I have several witnesses who heard him uttering seditious words about your own glorious character. I found his presence an insult to myself, and to you, Megatron. When he implied he intended to blacken my name in front of you, after all my hard work to please you, it was my duty to remove such a dangerous liability. And also…" he added casually, "…it was tremendous fun. Hopefully you can forgive me, leader."

Further silence whilst Megatron took in all that his Air Commander had said. Starscream smirked triumphantly. In telling Megatron the truth (albeit a warped truth), he had clearly stumped his leader, for how could Megatron now suspect him of ulterior motives?

//"There is no doubt he was an annoying half-wit excuse for circuitry,"// he grudgingly conceded finally. //"But that was not your call to make, Starscream. If, however, he was indeed unwise enough to question my orders... or perhaps he was merely preparing to report unfavourably upon you, Starscream? Primus forbid…"//

An ugly sneer pulled at Starscream's lips. "You will find nothing here for me to hide from you, Megatron," he said, just managing to keep his tone respectful. "I look forward to when you can honour me with a personal visit once more, to see the wondrous progress being made on this continent. You won't be disappointed…"

Megatron growled. //"If I am, you will know, Starscream."//

And he cut off. Starscream scowled, clenching his fists. Thundercracker stepped neatly to one side as he let out a yell of rage, raised an arm, and blasted a small huddle of trees, sending them bursting into flames. A terrified deer emerged and zig-zagged off down the hill. The outburst only made him feel slightly better.

"Let him come… I will put an end to him _very soon_, Thundercracker… what a glorious day that will be…"

Just then they were interrupted by Dirge landing before them, transforming and bowing to Starscream "Skywarp approaches," he said.

* * *

Alexis, Frenzy and the minicons moved through the village, which looked deserted. She saw no other humans, and wondered how many places like this in the world now stood empty. Cars sat abandoned, the paintwork dull, covered in ancient leaves. Already the signs of decay were creeping in –weeds springing up in the cracks in the road, and the pavements. Houses stood drab and dark. Doors gaped like mouths. She had contemplated going in to have a look inside them- and immediately felt ashamed of the thought. But she was glad to be in the open, even in the rain. Who'd have thought she would come to view a simple thing like being outdoors as a rare treat?

The sight of the dead, dark streets made her feel strange. It was almost as if the last few weeks in the base had been a dream- where she'd been able to find some comfort, even, dare she think it, a smidgen of… happiness? Or simply a state of equilibrium, if nothing else. Removed from her kind, and the harsh realities of surviving in this broken world, under the protection and favour of one of the most feared beings in the universe.

But the state of the village brought back an uncomfortable reminder, one that she couldn't push aside. _Starscream caused this. Thundercracker did. Throughout the world. They all did._

_Am I a traitor, for falling in with them? Living with them, laughing with them?_ Thundercracker's flippant remark reared up from the back of her mind- '_Nice work there, Little Decepticon…_' She shuddered miserably. But then she remembered.

_No. I'm doing this for these people. Whoever lived here, played here, worked here, wherever they are now, I'm doing it for them. And millions like them. We find this weapon for Starscream, he brings down Megatron, and he leads them all home._

She stamped through a puddle, the exuberant action restoring some of her resolve and she began to feel better. She tugged her collar up around her neck, lifted her face to the heavens and caught raindrops on her tongue, savouring the wind, cold as it was, and the feeling of the drops on her face.

"Eurgh, can you not, please?"

Frenzy shook his leg irritably where Alexis had splashed some mud on it. He couldn't fathom how she could take such obvious delight in these damp conditions. She giggled. "It won't hurt you, wimp."

"I don't care, it's diiis-_gusting_…"

"Listen, I bet I can make an echo…" she filled her lungs and shouted as loud as she could. "Aaa-leeee-xissss!!!!" She smiled when her name reverberated off of the silent hills rearing around them. The minicons beeped softly and their heads turned, following the echo. Frenzy clutched his head and grimaced. "Stop. Making. Loud. Noises."

"Still hungover?" she chirped.

"Yeah… and I don't get how you aren't either," he grumbled.

"Oh, er… I am. Was. Sooo hungover. Good thing we didn't get caught eh?"

She looked up at the bend in the road. "I think we're nearly there…"

* * *

The decepticons, now four in number, shot down from the hill and transformed over the other side of the village, in an open tarmac space in front of a small building, nestled into a sloping hill. Frenzy, Alexis and the minicons sat in a row, waiting, near the door to the cavern. Alexis looked up at the new arrivals- yet another jet, purple and black, and from his cockpit he fished a diminutive figure, whom he placed on the ground. It looked round indifferently at the landscape, then spied Frenzy. It let out a rasping yell and dashed towards him.

"Frenzy! Is that you, you filthy slag-sucker?"

"Rumble! You lame-o scrap-cube!"

The two of them crashed into one another, falling to the ground in a tackle, punching each other enthusiastically.

"Miss me?"

"Like I miss cosmic pox, chump!"

"Oh yeah?"

Eventually they rose to their feet, still chuckling. The one called Rumble caught sight of Alexis.

"Heeey! A fleshy! I saw her first!" He stalked towards her. She backed away, raising her hands to protect herself… but Frenzy came to her rescue. He grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Woah woah woah. Unless you wanna get fried by Screamer, don't touch her. This is Alexis. She's OK, she's with us."

Rumble squinted at her, stepping closer. He reached out a metal arm, prodding her rudely. "Huh? Really? What is she, a slave?"

"No," said Frenzy. Alexis beamed at him gratefully.

"She's Starscream's pet," he finished helpfully. Her face darkened.

"Hey! I'm not his… oh, never mind…"

Shadows fell over them and they looked up to see Starscream, Thundercracker and the third jet standing over them. Dirge was now circling the area above them once more.

"Enough chatting! You're here to work," snarled Starscream. "Go into the cavern and find the Requiem Blaster. The minicons will be able to help you. When you find it, retrieve it, _don't damage it._" His gaze moved to Alexis. "Alexis. Can you remember your way around the cavern?"

"I… think so… there's about seven separate caves down there, connected by a passage."

He nodded. "I'm picking up some sort of signature… this is definitely the place…"

Alexis looked over to the small building marking the entrance. "We just need to get inside…"

"Of course." Starscream gestured to the purple jet. "Skywarp. Would you?"

"With pleasure!" The purple 'con grinned, and raised his weapon in the direction of the building. The casseticons sniggered and ran clear. Alexis raised her hands. "Hang on! Wait…"

Then she ducked, arms over her head, as a massive explosion rocked the hillside. The echoes from the blast rang through the hills for miles around. Alexis stood up gingerly and through the smoke she saw a gaping hole, the small building completely gone, piles of rocks partly concealing a dark opening in the hill.

She sighed. "Bunch of trigger happy… What I meant was, maybe Frenzy could force the door. Not obliterate the entire entrance! Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary?" Skywarp leaned down. "Maybe not, fleshling, but it _was _fun!" He straightened up and blew the smoke from his gun conceitedly.

'Right…" she began to pick her away over the rubble, towards the hole. Rumble, Frenzy and the minicons followed. As she got to the lip of the hole, Starscream leaned down, until his face was in front of the entrance. His optics lit the sloping passage, showing boulders strewn over steps leading down into blackness.

"Be careful in there," he said. "I don't want you damaged."

"I promise," she answered. She looked into his face, captured in those flaming eyes. "What… does this thing look like?"

"I don't know," he replied softly. A smile curled at his mouth. "But it is said to be the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"I had _better_ be careful then."

He nodded. Then, reluctantly, he dragged his gaze away from her, to Rumble and Frenzy, who were sniggering and trying to push each other off the rocks.

"Mess around in there, and I'll have you melted down and drink your liquid remains," he growled menacingly, and they immediately saluted, leaping like goats past Alexis and down the shaft. "And look after Alexis!" he called as they vanished down the steps.

"Gotcha!" chirped Frenzy, his voice floating back up to them. "Oooo, it's dark down here…"

"Well duh, it's a cave, stupidhead…"

"Who are you calling a stupidhead, numb nuts?"

Alexis and Starscream exchanged a look. She sighed. "I hope we find it fast…"

"I hope that also."

His optics followed the minicons as they entered the cavern next. Alexis stepped down into the shaft, conscious of Starscream's gaze still on her, even as she turned the corner, and was swallowed by the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- hm, bit of a filler chapter, this one. But hopefully you'll find some juicy bits to enjoy. And when you're done, swing by the Review Lounge!

Chapter 16

Pitch darkness weighed oppressively over them and all around them, suffocating darkness only kept at bay by the lights of the two casseticons, and the glow-wormesque light emanating from the minicons. They were in the third cavern, having been down there for maybe forty-five minutes, Alexis guessed, although it was hard to tell. She wasn't even sure how on earth they were going to find this weapon, although the minicons seemed to be leading the way, slowly and placidly negotiating the blackness. They looked as if they knew where they were going, she hoped so anyway. After a while even Rumble and Frenzy had stopped sniggering to each other, and peered about as best they could, looking for anything that might be a clue.

"This sucks," Rumble complained, kicking a pebble that lay in his path. It bounced out of sight with a faint echo. "We don't even know what this thing looks like. Or if it even exists. The Requiem Blaster… I mean, _I've_ never heard of it."

Frenzy gave a snort. "Well… it must not exist then, if you've never heard of it, smart-aft…"

"I'm bored already," growled Rumble, choosing to ignore Frenzy. "It was way better back over in America. There I was trashing stuff, having fun hunting squishies, annoying Ravage… now we're stuck in a cave with three mini-morons in the dark. Make that four," he added spitefully in Alexis' direction. "And we're not even allowed to _play_ with her. What's _that _about?"

Alexis sighed. Rumble was clearly not as laid back as his brother… Frenzy looked positively affable next to him. Sometimes it was easy to forget the highly unusual situation she was in- of course, decepticons were cruel and ruthless, capable of killing thousands of humans without a thought. How very lucky for her and the rest of Great Britain, that currently Starscream had other things on his processor. It didn't sound as if people in other countries were so fortunate. All the more reason she assist him in finding this weapon… As Rumble snarled grouchily again she searched for something to talk about.

"So… what do you two think about Starscream taking command? Do you mind at all? I mean… what's it like being under Megatron?"

"Do we _mind_?" Rumble sneered. "I couldn't give two tail-pipes, fleshy. It makes no difference. They're all bigger than me, with big weapons and big mouths. If you don't fall in line with whoever's wearing the crown, you're slagged, end of. We'll see if Starscream succeeds this time. I guess he'll have to, someday. Then I'll be following orders from a big red and white jerk instead of a grey jerk. Whoop-dee-doo."

"Well, I want to go back to Cybertron," chipped in Frenzy. "Don't you, Rumble?"

Rumble gave a concessionary grunt. "At times like this, yeah…"

He gestured to the cavern walls around them. Alexis could just make out whorls of rock above them in the gloom, punctuated by needle-like stalactites, golden and white, hanging down, and on the ground beautiful mirrored stalagmites stretched up to meet them. Somewhere water dripped steadily. They passed into another passage, still following the mini-cons.

She knew she ought to keep quiet, given the tone of Rumble's voice, but Alexis had never been very good at keeping quiet. "What do you mean?" she said lightly. "This place is beautiful. Just look at the rocks and the shapes and colours in this cave! And that's only one tiny part of what makes this planet, _my planet_, so amazing."

"You are seriously glitched," said Rumble, pityingly. "This planet is a mudball! How can you bear to be made of mud, to live in mud?"

"What?? Being a human is wonderful!" Alexis smiled and spread her arms wide. "There's smells, and flavours…Food and animals and touch and sounds… things you will never know! How can _you_ live as metal creatures, knowing no other textures, no other tastes?"

Rumble opened his mouth to retort, but just then Alexis' pocket began to vibrate, and a ringing tune resounded, sounding very loud in the enclosed space. The two casseticons whirled about, confused.

"What's that?"

She reached for her iphone, as perplexed as they were. On the bright screen something flashed purple as the phone rang. There was no number. She squinted, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Then, astounded, she recognised the decepticon insignia.

She raised the phone to her ear, and pressed the answer button. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Alexis." Starscream's voice sounded in her ear. It felt very weird to hear him on the phone, his voice at normal volume like a human's. "Have you found anything?"

"Don't you know it's rude to take a girl's phone number without asking her first?"

"And when did you assume I ever ask permission for anything?"

"Good point."

A low chuckle came down the line. "Any luck yet?"

"Not yet, no."

"Hmmm." He paused, thinking. "I'm certain we have the right place."

"We'll keep going. There are more caverns to search. If you're certain, then I'm certain."

"That's what I like to hear..." She could see his smile in her mind's eye as clearly as if he were in front of her. He rang off. She pocketed the phone again and moved forward, bumping into Rumble.

"Come on then. Let's follow the minicons."

"_If you're certain, then I'm certain_…" Rumble sneered, mimicking her. "What a little suck up…"

"You are really starting to piss me off, you know that? Shut up and come on!"

She barged past the stunned casseticon and strode resolutely up the passage, after the others.

* * *

Dirge's feet sank into the muddy ground as he landed, chunks of earth and singed grass thrown in all directions. He stared about wildly, weapons primed and ready to fire.

"You felt that too then?"

Thundercracker strode to join him. "Yes. I felt it."

Starscream was stood stock still at the entrance to the cave. A small smile played around his lips, and he seemed oblivious to the agitated behaviour of his soldiers behind him. Presently they joined him, feet thudding across the tarmac.

"Starscream." Skywarp regarded his motionless Commander, puzzled. "Uh… Dirge and I and TC… we picked up a faint energy signal. Autobot. Nearby. Um… permission to pursue them?"

Starscream didn't move, optics still fixed on the entrance. Skywarp was just beginning to think he hadn't heard him, when he spoke, not taking his gaze from the cave.

"There's a human with him too."

"Huh?"

"A human," Starscream repeated absently. "An Autobot and a human. Over to the west. A brief malfunction in their signal shield, it would seem. Very interesting."

"Permission to pursue," Skywarp repeated, impatience creeping into his voice. "C'mon Starscream, be a sport…"

"Patrol if you must," Starscream replied carelessly. "They matter little to me. A pair of insects. My focus will not stray from my prize. After the Blaster is recovered, I need not heed a thousand enemies, let alone one."

Skywarp took this strange speech as permission, and with an enthusiastic roar, took off, Dirge beside him. Thundercracker decided to investigate on foot, and set off over the rugged ground, crushing vegetation as he went. All the while Starscream remained where he was, vigilant and waiting. Until very recently, he too would have relished the opportunity to indulge in a skirmish with a pathetic autobot, and take pleasure in watching an organic squirm and plead for mercy at his feet… but there were bigger things to focus on at present. Much, much bigger things. And he would not be distracted now.

* * *

Alexis ran, over slippery black rocks, barely able to keep up with the minicons and their faint light as they hurried ahead down the narrow passage. Something had got them excited. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she was suddenly far too hot from the exertion. She emerged into yet another cavern, this one was massive, the roof reared above too far up to see. She waited for her eyes to adjust, and heard Frenzy and Rumble come out behind her.

The minicons had reached one wall, and were running their hands along it. They were beeping and clicking rapidly to each other. She moved up behind them cautiously.

"Hey," she said softly. "What have you found?"

They turned to face her then, going quiet. One moved forward and took her hand silently, it's blank glowing eyes meeting her own. Gently it placed her hand onto the damp rock, and looked at her expectantly.

"Um… sorry, I don't feel anything…"

But maybe she could feel something… She closed her eyes and concentrated. A faint thrumming… the slightest of vibrations through the rock… or was she imagining it… it was hard to tell…

"OK, I'm guessing this is where I come in."

Rumble had stepped up beside her. She backed off to give him room, wondering what exactly he was going to do. Her mouth fell open as his arms transformed with a smooth gliding of hydraulics, into thick piledrivers which he used to ram at the rock. The sound boomed throughout the cavern and the ground shook alarmingly. Rumble stopped after a few seconds, to assess for damage. After a few moments when it was established the roof wasn't going to cave in, he began again. Then there was an almighty crash- Alexis and Frenzy dove out of the way instinctively. They landed on hard ground- Alexis felt sharp rocks digging into her back and thighs as she landed, the pain making her inhale sharply. She heard the sound of falling rock and tensed… until the quiet returned. She was still alive, and relatively unhurt… A piece of Blue John stone lay on the floor in front of her, having been blasted from the wall. She reached for it and picked it up, seeing it gleam dully in the dim light.

Frenzy sat up, and activated a brighter light in his chest. It illuminated an enormous object in front of them.

Lying on its side, the gun sprawled where it had fallen out from the very strata of the rock. It was at least ten feet long, maybe more. Alexis stared, unable to take her eyes from the gleaming tarnished metal, and the fearsome rockets mounted along one end. She swallowed nervously… lethal looking was putting it lightly. Rumble was frowning and bending over it, brushing the dust off to reveal weird markings and characters all along the barrel.

"Right, good," he said brusquely. "Now we gotta get it back out to Screamer."

He grasped one end, and the minicons and Frenzy followed suit, grabbing sections each. Alexis watched as they all grunted and strained to lift it. It wouldn't budge. Not one inch.

"Uuggh… how're we supposed to move this thing?" Frenzy let go and stared, incredulous. "No way! How much does this thing weigh?"

"You're obviously not lifting hard enough…"

"Oh yeah? Maybe I am, maybe it's _you_ who's the weakling…"

Alexis hurried forward. "No one's weak. Come on. I'll help."

"You're just a fleshy!" But Rumble shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. Let's see you try…"

She grabbed one end, secretly thinking that of course Rumble was right, there was no way she was even half as strong as one of them… as her hands made contact with the Blaster, the metal leapt away from her touch, and the weapon gleamed as a series of clicks rang through the cavern- she heard Frenzy cry out in surprise and peered forward, trying to see what was happening…

"That's just nuts…" said Frenzy softly.

The Requiem Blaster had transformed, well, it hadn't changed shape- it had changed size. Retracting in on itself, finishing off at about two feet long, lying innocently on the floor.

"Have you ever seen anything like that happen before?" Alexis asked, glancing from one casseticon to the other.

"Well yeah, but not quite like that…"

She stepped forward, and hoisted the gun onto her shoulder, wincing and puffing with the effort- it was still massively heavy and her arms began to ache almost immediately. They turned as one and set off back towards the mouth of the cavern, Rumble chuckling, his mood lifted somewhat.

"You'd better hope that thing grows back to it's normal size," he sniggered over his shoulder at the sounds of the girl panting with exertion as they made their way up some narrow steps. "Can you picture Screamer trying to use that thing now?" He laughed louder. "If he gets mad, I'll tell him his _pet_ went and touched it, and messed it up…"

"No worries…" Alexis grunted with effort as she leant to one side to stop the Blaster from slipping off her shoulder. "Too bad you rely on _fleshies_ to get you out of trouble Rumble, that must be hard…" She heard him growl angrily and continued. "Don't worry, if you're scared of big bad Starscream, I'll have a word for you, seeing as you're so chicken…"

"Why you little…" Rumble stomped ahead in the dark, seething. "You may be flavour of the month now, squishy, but just wait 'til Screamer gets bored of his mouthy little pet. Then you'll be no more than an organic mess under his foot. And I'll take your mashed up bones and all the other nasty things you humans are made of, and throw them outside for Ravage to play with…"

"Touchy today, aren't we? What is your problem?"

"You're my problem, squishbag."

* * *

How would she react when she discovered the plans he had in store for her?

Starscream mused to himself as he waited for the group to emerge from the cave, turning over and over in his mind the future, and what it held… incredible that he was thinking about _that_, when he had bigger fish to fry first…

Starscream was selfish. He would be the first to admit it. He was aware that the girl would not necessarily conform to his plan for her at first… but she would adapt in time. She would have no choice. He had it all laid out, in his processor. Nothing would interfere. He had always liked everything just so. That included her. As he had said, he never asked for permission.

She wasn't going to like it. He was certain she would struggle against him, rebel, shed tears… No matter. He could wait. In time, she would come to be content. And he would be kind. Make concessions for her, give her everything she asked for. Yes... His optics narrowed as he focused once more on the entrance, staying diligent. Not long now. Until all he had ever wanted would be within his grasp.

He summoned Skywarp over his link. "Anything?"

"No," his wingmate growled. "Slagging signal has vanished again. And I was looking forward to some fun…"

"Return to me with the others. Leave the autobot. He is of no consequence."

Skywarp sighed, but obeyed, signalling to his wing-fellows. Soon the howl of their engines could be heard as they wheeled round and soared back towards their superior. Thundercracker appeared over the hill, striding down towards him, shaking his head as he approached to indicate he too, had found nothing.

His timing could not have been more perfect. As his soldiers assembled beside him, small sounds turned their heads to the hole, and the minicons emerged, followed closely by Rumble and Frenzy. Last of all, Alexis moved out into the daylight, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness, and carrying something in her arms…

_In the shadows of the trees, the two of them crouched low, pressing themselves to the earth as best they could, watching the scene unfold below, down the hill. He could see better than her, having the advantage of in-built zoom… she anxiously kept one eye on his signal mask, in case of yet another malfunction… this was plain dangerous, it was a miracle they hadn't been caught earlier… but the drama unfolding before them was too mesmerising to look away…_

_She watched as the girl emerged from the cave, and ran towards the winged decepticon eagerly, holding something out to him… he took it, and straightened up. _

_Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the two of them gasped as suddenly a huge weapon seemed to materialise in his fist, growing and extending with clunks as it enlarged… and configured itself to Starscream's arm, sitting snugly on his armour, more lethal looking than Megatron's cannon, if that were possible…_

_Bumblebee shuddered and shrank closer to the ground upon sight of the Requiem Blaster. But Sari was more interested in the girl on the ground…_

"Alexis…"

Starscream stared in wonder at the weapon, which had indeed returned to its huge size on making contact with his palm, the gun enlarging and attaching seamlessly to his circuitry. The weight of it felt so good… the power coursing through him…

He looked down at her. "You did it," he breathed. "Alexis, you did it…"

A smile illuminated her face, and she ran towards him, she squealed in delight as he snatched her up, and raised her triumphantly to his face. She leaned forward, placing both hands on his cheek. He felt the heat from her small palm-prints.

"Did I do well?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, Alexis, you did more than well…"

Skywarp appeared beside them, flanked by the others, gazing at the Requiem Blaster with unrestrained relish.

"Try it out, try it out! Come on!!" he fidgeted impatiently.

Starscream smiled arrogantly, and cast his gaze around for a target to test his new weapon on. He spied the ruined castle on the hill, and raised his arm with a smirk. "Brace yourselves…"

"HEY!" Alexis grabbed his fingers. "Woah, that's Peveril Castle! It's…"

But she was too late, for a second time that day. Starscream unleashed the Blaster, and a ray of intense light and heat roared from the barrel. The whole earth seemed to shake, and Alexis' ears rang as she lost her balance and fell into a ball on Starscream's palm… Seconds passed, and she heard laughter from the gathered decepticons, Skywarp whooped and punched the air with his fist…

She sat up, and her mouth fell open. The hill and the castle were gone. _The whole hill_. Murky smoke shrouded the scene, and a massive crater yawned in front of them. She shook her head, astounded.

"What do you think?" Starscream turned his head to her, a look of amused triumph on his face.

"Yeah, great. A thousand years of our history just gone, but never mind…"

But Starscream had already returned his attention to his wingbrothers, as they pressed in, cheering and laughing victoriously. Dirge stared at the crater in disbelief. "This is really going to happen, isn't it?" he said. "How will Megatron be able to withstand such a weapon?"

"He won't!" Skywarp jeered. "Starscream will _pulverise_ him!"

"Perhaps." Starscream frowned in thought as he beheld the Requiem Blaster. "There was a time when I would have agreed with you without hesitation, Skywarp. That was before, when all my attempts to take power were doomed to failure. But Megatron is strong, and I am prepared for the fight ahead. Complacency is for fools…"

His optics strayed to Alexis on his palm, she had fished something from her pocket and was turning it over and over in her hands. Squinting, he saw it was a piece of Fluorite, yellow and purple glinting in the jagged facets. She must have salvaged it whilst she was in the cave. She was studying it, running her fingers over the rock, exploring all the edges and the feel of the hard shapes. He watched her, an idea forming in his mind…

The group of Decepticons transformed, and roared off into the sky, causing Sari and Bumblebee to flinch as they shot right over the small copse where they crouched. Within seconds, the sound of their engines had faded, leaving the hills silent once more.

* * *

"So. She's one of them now."

Bumblebee turned his back on the devastated hillside and sat hunched, his arms resting on his bent knees, despondent. Sari paused where she was, still gazing at the space where the castle had stood. Then his words sunk in and she wheeled round.

"_What?"_

"Well, what did it look like to you?" he cried, gesturing wildly. "She found that thing and brought it out to him! They were all laughing together! She's _joined_ them!"

Sari was shaking her head, pulling her glossy black hair though her fingers, agitated. "No," she said firmly. "That's not possible."

"In the supermarket she wouldn't come with us, I thought it was because she was afraid to, was in danger… but all the time she never wanted to escape… she's in league with him…"

"She saved our lives that day!" Sari cried. "She lied for us!"

"What about the phone then, hmm? How come she's got hold of that again? I thought Starscream had it to keep her in line! Doesn't look like he needs to, anymore," Bumblebee said darkly. "Sari… I'm sorry, but your friend is…"

"NO!" Sari snapped, and Bumblebee fell silent, looking miserable. This was the first time they had ever argued.

"I know her better than anyone," said Sari quietly. "We've known each other since we were four. Alexis has the kindest heart you could ever find. She's strong, and brave, and…and… she wouldn't betray Earth! OK?"

"So what just happened back there?"

"I don't know," Sari said wretchedly. Tears spilled over her cheeks, and she hid her face in her hands. She had lost Alexis again, and this time, she wasn't even sure if she'd lost a friend, or an enemy.

Bumblebee tried to comfort her as best he could, wrapping his arms about her gently. She sniffed and wrapped one thin arm around his, to show him she wasn't angry with him. They were silent for a while, the wind blowing softly through the trees above them, rustling the new green leaves.

Eventually Bumblebee stirred, gently cupping Sari's face in his hand.

"I think we should head north, and go to the shelter," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what we just saw. If you trust Alexis, then I trust her too. But Sari…" she looked up into his optics, "…We can't rescue her alone. They'll kill us without a thought, if they're feeling merciful that is. When Optimus arrives, he'll help. He'll know what to do."

After an age, she nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Alexis was back at the base, having ridden back in Thundercracker. Starscream had charged him with returning her to the base safely, and she had watched him veer off and vanish through the cockpit glass. He'd been gone for hours. She sat on the table-top in the main hall, still examining the rock she had taken from the cave. Frenzy had run off with Rumble, they were talking rapidly down on the ground in Cybertronian. The hall was packed with decepticons, dozens and dozens of them, no doubt waiting for their leader's return… news of the Requiem Blaster had spread like wildfire, and they had all come to witness his arrival. Where was he?

Suddenly, a huge roar deafened her and made her jump. The gathered mechs as one raised weapons and fists in the air, and let out a stupendous cheer that shook the walls. From where she was upon the table, she couldn't see what they were cheering at- but she could guess. Presently the crowds parted, and sure enough, Starscream strutted down the middle, brandishing the Requiem Blaster, and smirking triumphantly, drinking in the roars of praise. He seemed to literally swell with pride, standing even taller than usual and puffing out his chest as he stalked through the crowd. Thundercracker and Skywarp strode behind him. As they passed, Alexis was thrown into shadow, and looked up to see Dirge leaning his elbows on the table, propping his chin up on his hands.

"So, a new age," he mused, almost to himself. "The Age of the Seekers. Let's hope it's a glorious one, for us all…"

"Huh," Blackout snorted next to him. "He hasn't taken down Megatron yet. When he has, _then_ I'll cheer."

"Starscream has never come so close before now, and that's an impressive looking thing he's holding," observed Dirge. "_I_ wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of it. To think he used to be nothing more than a joke, a long time ago. Now look at him. He holds respect and fear in his hands, like Megatron."

Blackout made as if to reply, but then a boom rent the air, and a hush fell over the hall, as Starscream seated himself on his huge chair, and Thundercracker lowered his smoking weapon, fired to get everyone's attention.

"Decepticons," he rumbled. "Starscream has retrieved the Requiem Blaster." (Down on the floor, Rumble folded his arms indignantly at the lack of praise in his direction.) "The fall of Megatron is nigh. Now is the time to search your sparks as to where your loyalties lie, and pledge undying allegiance. Not just to Starscream, but also to _our_ noble world, Cybertron, which has lain neglected for too long." He paused for effect, and the mechs all waited, alert, focused. "Now, hear the orders of your leader."

He stepped aside, and Starscream raised his head, luxuriating in his power. A smile appeared as he watched the waiting decepticons, ready to hear what he had to say. This moment… he had waited aeons for this moment. First things first…

"We will not exert ourselves at present, fear not, my loyal soldiers," he said. "Megatron will come to us. I have assurances from our soon-to-be ex-leader that he will honouring me with a personal visit sometime soon…" He paused as raucous laughter filled the room. "You will all have your parts to play. But in the meantime…"

He paused again, and the mechs waited to receive their commands. Would they be put on patrol? Repair duty?

"Tonight… we will open the energon store. Celebrate this new era with me!"

A cheer even louder than before burst forth from the decepticons. Thundercracker looked stunned, then a pleased grin split his face. Beside him, Skywarp leapt forward, fist in the air.

"ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!" he bellowed jubilantly.

All around the hall the call was answered- "All Hail Starscream! All Hail Starscream!" Below, Rumble and Frenzy sprinted towards the door, fighting to be the first to the energon stores… Long Haul transformed into vehicle mode and zoomed after them, for once he was glad to be sent to fetch and carry… Alexis laughed at the sight- dozens of battle-hardened decepticons falling over each other to go and grab their share of energon, grinning idiotically and yelling to each other.

"Nice move, Screamer!" Skywarp yelled. "Parrrrrr-tyyyyyyyy!"

From the door, Frenzy hung back. "Time for a re-match, I think!" he yelled up at Alexis, and she giggled and waved as he shot after his brother.

"Alexis."

She turned round to see Starscream standing in front of her, leaning down, his optics gleaming expectantly as a small smile curved his mouth.

"I have something for you."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Happy christmas everyone!

Chapter 17

"Have another!" Skywarp waved the energon cube in front of Starscream's face. "Come on! You're not going to be this boring when you take power are you? What happened to the young Screamer at the War Academy who'd drain ten cubes every night and out-fly the training drones without fail the following day?"

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Starscream snatched the cube, not quite managing to suppress a grin.

"Yeah, come on, lightweight." Alexis swung her legs from her perch on the arm of his chair, swigging from a champagne bottle. In the crook of her other arm she cradled Starscream's gift.

He tilted his head down. "Do you like it?"

She manoeuvred it with difficulty into her lap. "Yes. It's beautiful."

"It has travelled a long way for you."

She regarded it once more, a soft, pleased smile illuminating her face. A stone roughly the size of a football, immensely heavy, opaque and glittering. Glowing a luminous, brilliant red, red as Christmas tinsel, a giant, ichorous ruby.

"It certainly beats Ed's gift of a novelty talking clock radio," she murmured, entranced. Above her, Starscream grinned smugly.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"A deep deposit in the Valles Marineris, on the planet Solar 4."

"Solar 4…" she shook her head disbelievingly. "As in… Mars?"

He nodded, pleased with himself.

"Whatever!" she snorted derisively. "You can't go to Mars and back in a few hours." She paused. "Can you?"

"With a space bridge it is laughably easy."

"A _space bridge_… Now you're making fun of me!"

"_Would_ I do such a thing?"

"What the hell is a space bridge? Actually, no…" she held up a hand. "We'll save this conversation for another time, when we're both sober."

"Agreed."

She put the large jewel down on the surface beside her, then turned and nimbly shinned down to the floor, champagne bottle in hand. In front of her she surveyed the scene- a forest of legs as dozens upon dozens of decepticons shouted and jeered and drank, making the most of the one night when discipline and order were abandoned. The floor shook as they staggered about, punching each other and laughing loutishly. Above her the three seekers sniggered as Skywarp downed three cubes in quick succession. He wiped his mouth on his forearm, and she jumped aside as fluorescent energon splattered the floor next to her. She looked up at the table- this was normally her domain. But a bunch of mechs were gathered round it, laughing. At the antics of the casseticons, it sounded like.

If she wasn't careful tonight, she would end up inadvertently squashed, or worse. A stab of regret rang through her, that she was so small, so… fragile. _Shit! _She cursed internally. The biggest party she had ever witnessed, and she could not join in, not properly… She smiled ruefully and wandered through the huge room, staying close to the wall, sipping champagne from her bottle as she went…

Soon Megatron would be here, she thought to herself. Any day now. Then she presumed Starscream would have to fight him, with that Requiem Blaster… she hoped he would win. Everyone gathered here seemed pretty confident. She also still felt confident he really planned to leave Earth. Hearing the contemptuous remarks made above her head about her planet, and the longing references to their home world, only reinforced that certainty tonight.

She sighed happily as hope bloomed inside her, like a balloon was inflating inside her chest. That balloon had been blowing up now steadily over the past few weeks, but she had always ignored it, squeezing the air out of it firmly. Only now, strolling through the halls of the Decepticon lair, she allowed it to rise, amidst the pleasant champagne glow.

The human race would soon be free again. Once Megatron was defeated… she wasn't sure what someone of her stature would be able to do, to bring about that defeat more swiftly, but help she would, if Starscream so demanded.

Starscream… what an unusual journey they had been on together. From oblivious companions, to hunter and prey, sworn enemies, slave and master… and now… allies. She hadn't really thought ahead about what would happen when Earth was liberated. She supposed Starscream would leave and that would be the end of their alliance. Would she miss him?

She physically halted, that last train of thought in her interior monologue throwing her mentally off balance. Would she miss him?

She shook herself at her silliness, but a small smile crept across her face. She hardly dared even to contemplate this, but for all his unsavoury aspects, she had grown used to him, and the others. His moods, his mocking sense of humour…That amazing ride inside him, in jet form, would stay with her for the rest of her life. And now he had brought her a jewel back from Mars. _Mars_!

She couldn't fail to be impressed by that. And… the thought nudged it's way into her mind, like a thief… Not just impressed… quite pleased…

But after Starscream's departure, there would plenty to occupy her mind, things that had stayed pushed towards the back these past few months. Finding her dad, finding her friends… slowly rebuilding their shattered towns and cities. She would have enough to think about then.

This had been a strange chapter in her life. And though in the future, there would likely be no human being she could ever utter this to… she _would_ miss Starscream. Outside these walls, decepticons and the human race were bitter enemies with very good reason. But inside... Inside something incredible, and tentative, and unexplainable had occurred between two of the separate species. Could she explain it? No. Would she miss it…?

Yes.

_The night creeps by… if indeed it is the night… _

_Through the cramps and the pain… roars and noise from above floated to his audio receptors… drunken laughs, cheers…_

_He shuddered and through his blurred vision he could make out the same surroundings he had seen for many megacycles now… the cold monotone hues of the work benches, the drab walls rearing up out of sight… the tray of special instruments that seemed to leer at him across the room… he shifted position slightly on the floor… at the bottom of the door was a grille, his only window to the corridor outside… He hadn't seen a pair of feet standing guard there for a while now… nor heard any hated footsteps…_

Alexis had wandered further than ever before, deep in thought. The noise from the party gradually receded as her small figure made it's way through the gloom… she absently put the bottle down and continued, looking up at the ceiling which rose up too high for her to see… she could just make out strange glyphs and symbols on the walls.

Eventually she came to a very tall booth, set into the wall. The interior was circular, and lit within with soft, pale lights. She wandered inside, curious. At the very moment she was musing how much it looked like an elevator, it shot down, causing her to fall over, alarmed… She shook her head, disorientated, and her stomach gave a lurch as it came to a stop, facing a corridor almost identical to the one above.

She got to her feet and hesitated, nervous. Surely she should wait for it to take her back up… but what if it took her further down? How many floors were there to this place?

With that thought, she trotted out, into another silent passage. She must be underground. There was no one to be seen as she turned her head, left and right.

Something caught her eye to the left, at her level, gleaming dully. A square hole at the bottom of a towering door, covered by a grille…

_A small sound , a sharp intake of breath alerted him and his optics found the grille again. Through the gloom he saw something small moving on the other side of the bars. He shook his head fuzzily. A face, a pair of hands, the tiny fingers pale against the dark metal of the grill, as the organic creature leaned over one of the horizontal bars, staring…_

_He roused himself for the first time in ages, joints protesting as he crawled over to the hole. The creature did not move as he approached, and he manoeuvred his face down to be near it. So, it wasn't a hallucination. A female organic native, right there, looking at him through the bars._

_No. Absurd. Think about it. A single female organic, wandering around a decepticon base! He shook his head again. Not possible. How did she get in here? Did she not know about the terrible beings lurking up there? The danger she was in? _

_Then she spoke, her small voice a shock to his receptors, so different to the harsh rasping vocals of his enemies. "You're an autobot, aren't you?"_

_He nodded, then regretted it immediately as pain shot down his neck. A small reminder of Starscream's last visit… "Yes."_

_She didn't seem afraid, or even on her guard. As if she was completely at home here. He strained to hear for sounds of anyone approaching but there was no one._

"_What's your name?" she asked, craning up at him._

"_H…Hot Shot" he managed, his vocal processor slow from lack of use. He shifted position slightly, propping himself up on his elbow, urgency flashing in his blue optics._

"_H…How did you get in here? Is there a way out? What…"_

_But she was backing away from the grille, apprehension only now appearing on her face, as she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. "I should never have found you. I'm sorry…"_

_And she turned and fled. "Come back! Please!" he hissed as loud as he dared, scrabbling uselessly at the grille. But she was gone. He shakily got to his knees, then slumped against the wall next to the door, confusion and hopelessness gripping his aching components, his mind spinning furiously._

_

* * *

  
_

Starscream was blissfully drunk. It felt good. He reclined back on his throne – Ah, 'throne'… what a good word that was… well, it would be a throne soon… and watched amusedly as one by one his soldiers overloaded, some staggering off to their quarters, others simply passing out where they were on the floor. What would Megatron say if he could see him now? Starscream sneered to himself. He would no doubt go completely ballistic, and deal out some callous blows, along with a lecture about discipline and order… well, he wouldn't have to deal with that any more, soon.

He idly observed the Requiem Blaster on his arm. Technically he didn't need it right now, in fact, it ought to be stored away… but Starscream was enjoying the weight of it, the way it made him feel, and the awe-struck glances the others were giving him.

A movement on the arm of his chair made him look down; Alexis was climbing onto the surface. Her face was blank and closed- she must be tired he thought. His forefinger stroked her head gently and she gave him a wan smile.

"You ought to sleep," he said, just about managing not to slur. "Then tomorrow I will find a safer place for you. It's going to get rough round here. I don't want you to be a part of it."

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. He scooped her up and placed her on the table, glaring at the mechs loitering near it, and they got the message, moving away to allow her to sleep safely. He settled back down, and watched her through half-closed optics, as she gathered blankets around her and lay down on her side, closing her eyes.

A burst of laughter made him look up and he grinned at the antics of those gathered down the far end- Long Haul and Blackout were making some sort of sculpture out of the remains of Sideways, to the cheers of onlookers. Then Thundercracker appeared at his side, staggering slightly and offering him another cube. At this point, more energon seemed like an extremely attractive offer, and he took it. Well, why not?

* * *

_Time had passed. Hot Shot lay against the wall where he'd fallen, staring blankly at nothing. Now silence roared at his receptors, deafening him… gradually the shouts and yells above had subsided._

_How long since he had seen the small female? He wasn't sure, time was lost on him… in fact, had she even been real?_

_Then a sound made him jump, flinching backwards and staring down at the grille, as hands and then a leg appeared…_

Alexis hauled herself up and over the bar, panting slightly. Then she pulled the other leg over, and leapt down the couple of feet into the room. The autobot hadn't moved, he was staring at her in disbelief. She adjusted her clothes and paused for breath.

"Right, they're all asleep or offline or whatever you call it up there," she said, matter of factly. "I can't believe I'm doing this, so we'd better hurry before I freak out and change my mind. So, how do we get you out of here? Alexis, by the way," she added, when he opened his mouth.

"Um… uh… Blackout has the key I think, it's in a storage panel in his chest, it's blue and black, 'bout this big. But hang on, what are you…"

But she already pacing thoughtfully, nodding. "Yes, that makes sense. After all, Blackout was always the one in charge of us when we were slaves, he must be the resident jailor, or whatever you call him…"

She sighed exasperatedly, and hoisted herself back onto the grille. "One minute…"

* * *

The hall was silent. Huge metal bodies lay littered about the floor, heads back, mouths open stupidly. Then, in one of the doorways, two figures peered round the corner, the robot gaping at the scene whilst the girl at his feet frowned, scanning the room cautiously. The key was tucked under her arm.

Then she moved forward, over to where Blackout lay on his side, optics dark, an ooze of energon dribbling from his open mouth onto the floor. Hot Shot stayed where he was, watching nervously. He heard a series of clicks and Alexis re-appeared, minus the key.

"Come on," she whispered, and they set off, picking their way amongst the sleeping giants, Hot Shot trying his best to be as silent as the human, who padded weightlessly on her bare feet, delicately sidestepping out-flung arms and scattered weaponry. They were half way down the hall when Hot Shot looked up, and froze, cringing in terror.

"Oh Primus…" he whispered.

Starscream lay slumped in his chair, one arm dangling over the side. The Requiem Blaster glinted lethally in the dim light. His head was tilted forward, optics dark, one massive leg stretched out to the side. Hot Shot stood transfixed, mouth hung open, visibly shaking. Alexis stopped in front of Starscream's foot.

"Come on," she repeated in a whisper. She followed his gaze and looked up at the colossal jet. "It's alright, he's had at least ten cubes. Hurry."

His mouth moved wordlessly, then he scurried past the huge figure and continued with her, towards the door. They moved into the deserted corridor and he visibly relaxed, although kept casting nervous glances behind him.

At the huge doors, they stopped, and the girl looked up at him. "OK, I'm guessing you can open this door," she said, gesturing to the exit controls above her. "I'll go back up onto the table and play dumb when your escape is discovered. You've got a few hours before they wake up, I think. You'd better get going. Good luck."

And with that she turned, skirted round his feet, and softly moved off, back down towards the hall.

Hot Shot opened the doors with surprising ease. The night air blew in to greet him, and his systems tingled at the prospect of freedom- and the chance to put as many earth miles between him and the decepticons as possible. He shuddered. But…

Alexis stopped as two feet skidded to a halt in front of her, and she looked up to see Hot Shot barring her way.

"Hold on just a klik here," he said, holding out his hands. "_Who are you?_ And how did you do all this? You're the only human here?" He glanced behind him nervously to make sure no one had heard him.

She nodded wearily. "Yes," she said. "But don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You should be worrying about getting away." She started to walk again.

"Hang on, _hang on!_ Are you a prisoner here too?"

She sighed, annoyed. "If you like, yes. But as I said, I can take care of myself. It's too complicated to explain. Now, go."

Hot Shot's spark filled with pity for the small human. Poor creature, he thought to himself. She's become a slave inside her head. Too cowed even to take freedom when it's right in front of her. He growled internally. Damn you to the pit Starscream! Could he brainwash someone even to this extent? He remembered Starscream's nasty work done to him in _that room_, and shuddered. Of course he could. He had conditioned this human to obey him even when faced with the chance to escape. His cruelty clearly knew no bounds.

He made up his mind, and gently clasped the human with both hands from behind, lifting her into the air. She gasped and struggled. "Wha… what are you doing? _Put me down_!"

"I'm sorry to be disrespectful, normally I ask permission to do something like that," he whispered, moving towards the open doors. "But I can take you somewhere safe, where you'll be free, and rid of Starscream… I promise…"

"You idiot! You don't understand what you're doing! You're messing everything up! Stop!"

But Hot Shot shook his head and continued towards the door, not understanding the damage he was about to do. "It's alright," he whispered soothingly. "I understand. You're afraid of him, we all are. But you don't have to be a slave any longer. You'll see."

And he transformed around her into vehicle mode, her yells becoming muffled as she beat against the doors and windows, his wheels hit the ground, and he zoomed off, into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- now, I know this is a short one folks, sorry to be a pain, but I believe in decent places to end my chapters, and I found one, so I stopped. I'm taking advantage of the Christmas break to enjoy my writing, amongst other things, like christmas TV- (Doctor Who anyone? I thought I was gonna explode with lust at the sight of Mr Tenannt AND Mr Simm on my screen!) Ahem. But I digress. Hope you enjoy, I'm sure I'll update again soon! And thanks to the kind people who reviewed, I really appreciated it. *hugs for all*

Chapter 18

The sun rose and bathed the quiet landscape, casting shadows that yawned and stretched through wrecked and ruined streets, silent, save for the occasional patter of a wild animal foraging for food. It stretched its fingers between tall buildings, down high streets and parkways, and over fields wreathed in early morning mist.

A speck was all that moved, the sunlight glinting off gleaming metal, as the car raced down the deserted motorway. Hot Shot knew he was risking much by taking this obvious and extremely exposed route, but it was the quickest, and so far he had come across no one, friend or foe. They had not been pursued when he had fled, and now he was starting to calm down, enjoying the thrill of freedom once more.

The human girl had gone quiet inside him. She had shrieked and thrashed at first, rebounding off of the leather seats and the windows, yelling at him to stop and let her out. There was no way she could hurt him, but all the same he had been shocked by the violence of her distress. He tried to explain to her that he was not capturing her, he was an autobot, he continued patiently, and as such, he was under oath to protect humankind. He just couldn't allow her to be left all alone in that terrible place. Clearly she was afraid of Starscream's wrath, that was why she wanted to go back, but she was safe now, they were far away and every turn of his axles brought them nearer to sanctuary. You'll see, he had said kindly. There's a base, far up north in the Highlands, where she'll find other humans under their protection…

Eventually as the distance between them and the decepticon's lair had grown greater, she had become silent and still. He scanned her surreptitiously; she was not asleep, just sitting, staring out of the window, expressionless.

Hot Shot's scanners alerted him to a blockage of some sort ahead, as he approached he saw what it was- a huge bridge that had once arched over the motorway had collapsed, blocking the road with chunks of rubble. He slowed and stopped.

"Uh… you'll need to get out, Alexis," he said.

She did so, opening his rear door and sliding out onto the ground. He transformed and leaned down to look at her. He had half expected her to run from him, but she stayed still, her face closed and blank.

He sighed. "I wish you would smile, human," he said sadly. "I… I thought you would be happy to be set free. I know I am. I never said thank you, for what you did back there. I… thought I would go mad…"

She looked up, resignedly. "You're welcome."

"You don't have to worry about any of them back there any more," he said, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, I do. And you should, too. He's going to be… _so…. angry…"_

"Starscream?" He frowned, turning away to try and shift some of the concrete. "No offence, really, but… over one human? Why?"

As he explored, trying to decide how best to negotiate the pile, her small voice piped up, after a pause.

"Because in taking me, you've taken one of them."

He turned around, his blue optics confused. He tilted his head. "Eh?"

She bit her lip and searched his face to see how he was reacting. Forgetting his manners, Hot Shot stepped forward and scanned her thoroughly whilst he tried to digest this strange girl's statement. She stood calmly bathed in blue light, not seeming phased at all. He finished and stepped back.

"OK, you're definitely all human, not a Pretender… so I don't quite follow what you mean…"

Alexis had no idea what a Pretender was, but she didn't ask, merely pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I told Starscream I would do all I could to help him bring down Megatron," she explained. "I led him to the Requiem Blaster. I took part in the killing of Sideways, Megatron's aide. I've helped him increase his power and influence over the decepticons. I bargained with him to release his human slaves. I lied to him to stop him from discovering another autobot and my friend. I had it all under control. And now…"

She looked up at him. She wasn't angry, or remorseful, or anything. Just waiting whilst he visibly struggled under the weight of her statement.

"Why?" he murmured.

Her mouth set in a grim defiant line before she spoke again. "I did it for my planet, for humankind. Starscream and I found we had something in common. We both wanted Megatron dead, and Earth left in peace. Starscream plans to abandon Earth once he's taken control. I saw no other option but to side with him. No disrespect, but if you lot are our only champions, you've not been doing so great."

To her great surprise he laughed. "No," he chuckled, "You're right on that one."

For the first time, her face softened, he didn't appear to have judged her after all she'd told him. "So… there you are."

"I… see." He shrugged, and set one foot up on the rubble. "Come on then," he held out his arms to her, and she allowed him to pick her up. Holding her carefully, he climbed over the wrecked bridge, and stepped down on the other side. "I _still_ think you're best out of there now." She couldn't help but smile at his slightly stern, almost paternal tone. "What's done is done, and my scans indicate you are malnourished and in need of rest, which I can arrange for you. A couple more hours and we should be there. Then… maybe you can tell me more about it, hmm?"

* * *

Blackout knelt in front of Starscream, grimacing, his processor thumping under an epic energon hangover. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Normal duties that morning at the base had resumed, mechs went about their tasks, wincing and clutching their heads glumly… occasionally catching each other's crimson eyes, and exchanging grins as they remembered the antics of the night before. And now Blackout had to report the prisoner gone. How could he say 'escaped', when there was no evidence to suggest such? No forced door, nothing… the key still stowed away in his chest… he just couldn't understand it…

He had put off telling his leader for an hour or so, finishing his patrol, trying to catch any clue as to how the damned autobot had disappeared, surreptitiously asking his comrades if they had seen anything, heard anything… When he had approached the casseticon brothers and confided in them, they had collapsed into helpless giggles, taunting him about how much trouble he was going to be in… it was all he could do not to bash his fist down on the little slaggers… When they gleefully started to bicker about who would be the first to run and tell Starscream, he had stomped off to report the escape himself, forced to hide it no longer.

Now he knelt, Starscream's feet and knees all he could currently see, one leg crossed over the other. He could hear the jet drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair… never a good thing… His head ached, and now he sported a smoking wound from Starscream's laser as well.

How come Starscream never seemed to get hangovers? Blackout was sure he'd had more energon than all of them put together last night, but the seeker this morning seemed on top form, worst luck... Suddenly the rasping voice above him cut into his thoughts.

"Let me see the key."

Blackout fumbled and withdrew it, holding it up. "It's not left my chest all night my lord, I swear…"

Starscream paused, turning the key over and over in his hands, then spoke softly. "I was looking forward to finishing him off, Blackout…"

"I know, my lord, I can only apologise again, I don't know how…"

Starscream cut him off with a sigh, exasperated. "Skywarp." The jet standing behind his chair moved forward. "Conduct a thorough perimeter check and question everyone in the base. Blackout, come with me."

Blackout got to his feet, suppressing a groan, and followed Starscream out of the hall accompanied by stares from the others. They made their way down to the cell, and Starscream unlocked it and went inside. Blackout followed.

The seeker frowned as he scanned the room, finding no weaknesses or exits the autobot could have used. He closed the door and locked it, using the key. After pushing the door and even firing at it, he was satisfied the key did indeed work. He opened it once more. Ignoring Blackout, he moved over to the workbench, selecting a few tools from the neat row.

"Do you see any way he could have escaped, my lord?" asked Blackout, laying on respect thick as treacle.

"No…" said Starscream absently, his back to him. "It is a mystery. And an annoyance. I have been deprived of some long anticipated fun…"

And before Blackout could react, he struck swiftly, severing some wires and puncturing his hide… Blackout promptly collapsed, control of his limbs all but gone, pain ripping him apart from the inside out… unable even to bellow in pain as his vocal processor off-lined, along with other systems…

"Be very grateful I have more pressing matters on my mind, Blackout, or your punishment would have been far more… unpleasant. You can stay here for a while and reflect on what it means to fail me. I will need you and your impressive fighting skills when Megatron arrives, so I'm sure someone will think to come in and repair you before then…" he stepped over the twitching decepticon and marched out, slamming the door and locking it.

He returned to the hall, Blackout's absence not unnoticed by the others, as he stalked back to his chair… he seated himself again, overseeing the bustle. He was annoyed and confused as to the autobot's disappearance... it had thrown him off course, he felt irritated, restless. It was true he had no more use for the insignificant prisoner, he had taken all he needed, but still… it was troubling…

There was of course, one creature here who may be able to shed some light on all this, as well as soothe his mood… she might have noticed something last night. He suddenly ached for her calming presence. When had he last seen her? He frowned when he looked around, she wasn't in any of her usual places…

He motioned to Thundercracker who stood beside him.

"Have you seen Alexis?"

* * *

************

"Alexis?"

She raised her head at the sound of Hot Shot's voice.

"We're almost there… look up ahead…"

They had climbed steadily north, the landscape becoming wilder and wilder, outside the wind whipped at knarled trees and rustled over gorse and heather. Overhead the sky was a steely grey. She had last seen a building about two hours ago, there was nothing up here at all but the moors and the sky.

Then… the road forked off, and they were descending down a narrow track, evergreen trees smacking Hot Shot's sides as he rumbled along… and they came to an opening in a steep rocky hill. They were swallowed up in a gaping hole in the rock, and Alexis's eyes had to adjust to the darkness, she twisted her head around and saw the patch of daylight recede and shrink behind them. Looking round again, she saw a wall of metal ahead emblazoned with a red insignia… the same insignia she had seen on Bumblebee's chest, and on Hot Shot's. At the last second, when it seemed they were going to crash into the wall, it shot apart in two pieces, and they were shooting down a lit corridor, the walls towered above her and seemed to be made of burnished bronze, or something that looked like it, it gave the tunnel a warm, regal feel, like they were moving into the home of some alien royalty. Passages to her left and right shot past too fast for her to see what lay down them.

Presently Hot Shot emerged into a huge chamber, he spun dramatically to a halt, and his engines stopped. Alexis stepped out, shivering slightly and tilting her head back, staring up at the domed roof soaring above… beside her she heard the clicks and grinds of Hot Shot's transformation. Behind she heard the sounds of approaching feet, and turned…

* * *

"Tell me the truth," said Starscream. "And I won't be angry."

They both knew it was a lie.

Frenzy fidgeted from one foot to the other nervously, twisting his hands together. The search had widened, and gone on for hours throughout the base. He had been ordered to wriggle into the smallest places, searching for Alexis. Ventilation shafts, storage containers, even the terminals… nothing. She had vanished into thin air.

Now he stood before Starscream, his energon levels were low and his optics shifted from side to side, avoiding his leader's gaze. He could feel his spark fizzing in his chest as he tried to look as relaxed and innocent as possible. He had a feeling it wasn't working.

"I never seen her since last night," he squeaked.

"But you must know something of her whereabouts Frenzy," oozed Starscream above his head. He inspected his null ray casually and Frenzy's optics followed his stare, mesmerised. "After all, you two were quite the cosy couple. Bosom friends, even."

"Nah, hardly a friend, boss," babbled Frenzy. "Just… an associate…"

"Come now!" Starscream laughed, and cuffed Frenzy on the shoulder with his forefinger. "I saw the two of you chatting away together many a time. I'm sure you're quite the little mine of information, mmm? Now…" his ray began to charge, only slightly, the quiet hum just at the edge of hearing, and Frenzy shivered… "I have been so grateful for your loyalty and hard work these past cycles, Frenzy. I know I can trust you, as you can trust me. I know there is nothing you would ever hide from me, isn't that so?" he crooned silkily.

Frenzy nodded fervently, still watching the ray.

"I suppose… I did spend time around the organic, your lordship…"

Starscream didn't reply, and Frenzy strove to fill the painful silence, his voice picking up speed.

"I always watched out for her, just as you ordered…"

Starscream nodded graciously…

"Always did just as you said, to the letter, kept both optics on her, never told her nothing you didn't want her to know…"

He glanced up, and Starscream smiled smoothly, motioning for him to continue. "Although, you know her, Starscream, it's not an easy job, 'cos she's got a knack for trouble…"

Starscream began to laugh, and Frenzy joined in, his body sagging with relief. "A real squishy little fireball, she is! I said she would be in for trouble after what happened in Station Twelve! Ha ha!"

Then he was surrounded by a wall of metal, tightening around him, he felt his feet leave the ground and found himself staring at a pair of red eyes; Starscream's fist tightened around him and as he felt one of his servos snap under the pressure, the growling voice roared into his receptors.

"_What happened in Station Twelve_?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Wooo, what a long time since I last posted! How are you all, my chums? Hope you are good... I am in the process of doing several bits and bobs but I hadn't forgotten about our heroes... Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know how I'm getting on!

Chapter 19

Thundercracker stalked down the halls, overseeing the work, as armour was mended and inspected, weapons cleaned… the base thrummed with energy, anticipation… and gossip. Despite his best efforts, rumours were spreading like oil slicks, about the autobot's escape, Blackout's punishment, and the human girl's disappearance. The disquiet was palpable. He heard it, saw it in their faces, as they muttered to each other…

Presently he came across Rumble, grudgingly polishing Dirge's armour. Thundercracker nodded to Dirge and passed him by, when a sneering voice at his feet made him spin round.

"So… Starscream has lost his pet then? What a shame. Perhaps now he can focus on more important things like… oh… I don't know… displaying the strength of leadership we need?"

Thundercracker growled and walked back to where Rumble was standing. "Know anything about it, Rumble? Because if you do, Starscream would like a word. Oh, and if you're concerned about our leader's capacity for strength, maybe you should speak to Frenzy."

Rumble stopped sniggering, and scowled deeply. "Where is Frenzy?"

"He's in the repair bay, having various parts re-attached," replied Thundercracker, grinning horribly. Rumble dropped the grease pot he was holding and started to walk away from them in the direction of the bay, but a blast on the floor from Thundercracker's laser stopped him dead.

"You'll continue in your duties, puny casseticon, and watch your mouth… it seems Frenzy's got him into trouble. If I have to discipline you again, it will definitely not be, as the humans say, a day at the beach. Now get back to work!"

Starscream had sat, motionless, for the past few cycles. Around him his soldiers worked industriously, not daring to approach or even glance at him. His optics blazed within a mask-like countenance, impenetrable. Were it not for them, he could have been offline.

Thundercracker entered the hall, and marched without fear up to his commander, who didn't react. He turned and motioned to the rest of the room, and they exited swiftly and silently, leaving the two seekers alone.

"Starscream," said his wingmate. "The others are beginning to grow restless, what with the escape of the prisoner, and your current… behaviour."

Starscream didn't reply or look at him, but an ugly sneer appeared on his mouth.

"For Primus' sake!" snapped Thundercracker. "This is not the time for distractions or weaknesses Starscream. Megatron could be here any Earth day now. We need to be ready. You need to lead, Starscream. You need to be an example."

When Starscream still didn't reply, he sighed and started to move off, until the jet spoke, stopping him in his tracks.

"Something that belongs to me has gone," he said, almost on the edge of hearing. "Someone has insulted me grievously."

Thundercracker turned back round, warily. Starscream still hadn't moved, his optics were narrowed but burnt fiercely like twin rubies.

"Is it not weakness to do nothing when you are insulted, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker made no reply, and Starscream stood up. He moved over to the large screen, brushing the control panel with his fingers. The screen illuminated, showing the United Kingdom. He closed his optics, searching his processor for a few moments. Then he tilted his head, as if waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Thundercracker.

Starscream smiled unpleasantly as a tiny noise could be heard inside his head. He opened his optics, and turned to Thundercracker.

"Making a call."

* * *

Sari lay across the back seat, watching the late morning sunlight play in the trees above her, as Bumblebee sped down the leafy road. They had stuck to the country, taking a meandering route up north for safety, although they had come across no one. Normally the journey would take no more than six hours, but they were being cautious, stopping often and changing direction to throw potential pursuit off the scent. It was making the journey a whole lot longer. Sari tried to feel upbeat at the thought of going north to rejoin the others, but she sighed morosely nonetheless, curling her hair around her forefinger.

"I still feel like we failed her, Bee," she said, the light and shadows playing across her face.

"We'll see her soon!" said Bumblebee. "Just you wait. We'll get help, and then all go back and kick Starscream's butt! And I'll be first in line! One plate of butt-kick to table two! I bet Alexis is just fine, if she's half the girl you say she is. You'll see."

She giggled at his unshakeable optimism. "She is. And I'll be second in line!"

"There's a town up ahead," said Bumblebee. "What do you think? Through, or around?"

She opened her mouth to reply, when a buzzing in her pocket stopped her. "My phone's ringing! Bee, it's Ali!" Bumblebee chuckled excitedly. "There you go! What are you waiting for? Answer it then!"

Sari beamed and pulled out the phone eagerly. "Ali! Hon?"

She frowned and pulled it away. "That's weird."

"What is?" Bumblebee said absently as he checked the route.

"Well… she didn't speak, she just hung up… and there was some sort of… face on the screen…"

"Mmm? What was on the screen?" Bumblebee was busy assessing the town layout, noting the main roads, potential obstacles, and available cover should they need it. Good, there was plenty, and it would really speed things up to cut through…

"I don't know… a face or something, it looked a bit like the one on your chest Bee… but different…"

Sari shrugged and lay back, then almost fell off the seats when Bumblebee stalled and swerved. "Hey! What are you playing at?"

"What… did you say it looked like?"

"A face, it was all pointy… and purple… dark purple…"

* * *

Hot Shot lay in the repair bay, his optics offline, drinking in the quiet. Inside his head though, his processor hummed and whirred, picking over the experiences of the last few hours…

He heard the door hiss and brusque metallic footsteps coming nearer, the table he was lying on vibrating ever so slightly with each foot fall. They came to a stop.

"How are you?" barked a voice above him. He smiled faintly.

"On the mend, thanks to you. It's good to be back."

He heard a grunt. "We all thought you were offline. I can only say… I'm sorry again. Sorry for abandoning you. You must have been through… Well. Like I said…"

"Forget it, really."

He heard the sound of tools above him being sorted and re-arranged, and lay in comfortable quiet as the other one bustled. After a while he spoke again.

"What did you think to the organic?"

Another grunt.

"Can't make her out. Funny little thing. Her eyes… I've found on this planet, you can tell a lot from these creatures' eyes. She seemed… Well. I can't make her out."

"She's the reason I'm back here now," said Hot Shot softly.

"Hm. I'll give her that. Other stuff about her is making my processor ache though. One little human all alone amongst hoards of stinking decepticons… Unwilling to leave the base with you…"

"She had been there a long time. And like you said, all alone. I think she had gone a bit screwy in there, that's all…" Hot Shot tried to move, but gave up, wincing at the jolt of pain shooting through his limbs.

"Huh. And all that stuff she spouted on the way up here?"

"Yeah, quite a lot to take in," Hot Shot conceded. "What did she say to you when you spoke with her?"

His companion snorted. "Not half as much as I would have liked. I found it hard not to get very annoyed. Not a peep about the decepticons, the weapon, nothing. It seems she has developed some sort of _loyalty_ to those monsters… She just stood there, stubborn as anything, wouldn't answer my questions…"

"And her health?"

"Dehydrated and exhausted, but nothing worse." The mech above him sighed. "She's with others of her kind now. Perhaps she is just tired and will want to talk more in the morning. Thing is, time is a luxury we just don't have right now… things are heating up on this little island. I feel it in these joints of mine. I wish Prime would get here."

"You and me both…"

* * *

Starscream gave a bitter laugh as he spotted the pathetic little yellow car speeding through the small town below…. When did the autobot ever think such a conspicuous disguise would be an advantage? Such insolence… the stupidity…. It made his circuits seethe. Thundercracker's yells for him to stop still echoed in his processor… he had roared into the sky, wasting no time once he'd got the information he needed…. He had surrendered Alexis' phone, this was true, but not the number he had dialed, which was still stored in his processor...

Perhaps there was an easier way to do this… but this way he was better able to exercise his fury, and his hunger for vengeance… How dare she? How _dare_ she….? He would show her. Time to bring the pain, and bring it hard…

It happened far too fast for Sari to register at first: A blinding flash and whining… engines roaring overhead… then a huge explosion rocked the car, the force of the blast pummelling Bumblebee's flank… She was thrown across the back seat, hitting the window, unable to see a thing as brown dust filled the air like fog, she shrieked in fright…

Bumblebee said nothing, Sari heard his accelerator roar and they gathered speed... racing through the dust, rumbling and jolting over unseen objects… She could just make out ghost-like outlines of buildings through the windows…

"Bumblebee! Is it…."

"Yeah. It is."

Bumblebee answered grimly, then he swerved sharply, throwing his passenger across the seats again… She scrambled upright, pulling the seatbelt around her, her heart hammering a frantic beat… but no sooner had she done so, he swerved to a dizzying halt, his passenger door flying open.

She slid out: they were in a narrow alley, heaped with boxes and debris. Bumblebee transformed, weapons drawn, and crouched down beside her.

"Hey! What... we need to…"

"Sari, shhh. We need to separate."

Her brown eyes widened. "What? No way! I'm not leaving y…"

"He's after me, I'm not having you caught up in it. Hide. Head north."

When she opened her mouth he cut across her, worry and urgency pinching his usually cheerful features. "GO!"

He leaped right over her and crashed out into the main street, sprinting back in the direction of the blast. She heard his familiar metallic footsteps recede… but then another sound reached her ears and her mouth set in a grim line. The howl of jet engines…. She began to run down the alley, skimming through the rubbish nimbly…

Starscream wheeled high above the town in a lazy arc, then plummeted back down, transforming deftly his feet slammed down into the road that cut through the town… the concrete buckling beneath him, lampposts falling like stalks of wheat, crashing into gaping deserted shop fronts…. He straightened up with a dangerous sneer, and began to prowl the street, his sensors locked onto his target…

Bumblee skidded round a corner, knocking over a waste bin that clattered as it rolled into the ruined road… his optics took in a high street that had once been attractive… smart, proud buildings that had housed shops, banks, restaurants… all now gutted, looted and deserted. The tarmac was viciously torn up, and his gaze followed the devastation…. Stopping at a huge pair of feet… he tilted his head… up and up….

"Starscream," he growled, charging his guns…."

Starscream turned around, he had been peering into the gaping remains of what looked like a pub. At the sound of Bumblebee's voice, he turned, a contemptuous snarl on his lips.

"Buzz off little bee. I'm busy, hunting for something. Or perhaps you can help me look…"

With an enraged cry, the small yellow figure charged, weapons blazing. He got within feet of the jet before receiving a vicious blow across his face, the impact sent him stumbling across the street, crashing through glass and masonry into the old post office. As he tried to sit up, a hail of bricks and girders rained onto him, pinning him in the wreck.

"That's a no then, I take it," said the jet coolly, stepping to the next building and peering inside. "Pity. Not that you would have been much help. It has been a while since I've seen her… but I'm sure memory will serve. So… last chance then. Where is it?"

Bumblebee gaped at him, shaking dust and rubble off of his frame, struggling to get up from where he was pinned. "S…._SARI_?"

"That's the organic's name!" Starscream snapped his fingers, as though the name had escaped him and had been bugging him for days. He repeated it slowly, tasting the syllables and watching the yellow mech's face with malicious glee. "Saaaa….riiiiii….."

"What the SLAG do you want with her?"

"Come on autobot!" Starscream snapped his fingers again, the ray on his arm emitting an ominous whine… "Where is it?"

"No idea where _she_ is," Bumblebee snarled, wriggling one arm as he tried to extricate himself once more from the fallen blocks of steel and cement.

"Filthy autobot liar. Oh well…" Starscream sighed, and then tipped his head, touching one forefinger to his temple. He stood in the wrecked street and waited, as the yellow bot struggled and writhed, and silently prayed his friend was running far and fast…

* * *

Sari's throat hurt as she dashed down one street, then another, her feet pounding on the tarmac, her heart ready to burst… behind her she heard crashes and the sound of debris falling…. The noise echoed through the silent town but she didn't stop or look back…. Presently the noises faded and grew quieter…

She slipped behind a wall and slid down it, catching her breath, sweat sliding down her forehead…as the seconds passed she realised she was very hot and pulled off her jacket, tossing it to one side, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes…

"Awwww…. Stripping before I even ask you to, that's a treat and a half…"

Sari jumped, and scrambled to her feet to see a young man, maybe a few years older than herself, leaning against the wall further down. He was dirty, his face and hands smeared with grime, wearing a tatty leather jacket and torn jeans. In his hands he played with a knife idly, turning it over and over in his rough fingers, a very slight smile on his face.

"Alright, darling?" he said, stepping closer. "Not very nice here, is it? Want to come back to my place to hide from the big bad metal monsters?"

Sari narrowed her eyes; she hadn't travelled halfway across the world without encountering a few men like him, and worse. The Sari that had ran happily into the barn and hugged Alexis all those months ago was not the same girl that stood here now… she unconsciously spread her feet further apart, balling her fists. She decided to play his game.

"So kind of you," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral, as she watched his eyes take in her slim legs clad in jeans, and travel up and over her torso and chest, onto her neck, appraising her like a piece of cattle. "But I happen to be on speaking terms with both of those big bad metal monsters. You should be inside. Hiding. And afraid."

"Ah… life has to go on, doesn't it?" said the man, flashing rotten teeth as he smiled, and sidled closer. "We would never get anything done if we went around hiding from these big bastards all the time, would we, Dan?"

"Nah, s'right," grunted a voice behind her, and Sari spun to be met with a huge man, a dirty ancient football shirt stretched across an ample belly, (how had he managed to sneak up on her??' she wondered) he towered over her and gave her a nasty grin. She wheeled round to be met with the first one again, who had come closer, still playing with the knife, the blade glinting as he tilted it back and forth. On closer inspection the sharp blade was dirty, and the man chuckled as he followed her gaze to it.

"No need to fret, darling, it's just for security purposes…"

The meaty hands of the man known as Dan closed around her small waist, and she thrashed and kicked. "Get OFF me! Get off me you filthy, fucking…."

She heard the laughter of the two men around her as they lifted her small frame into the air, she struggled and kicked and scratched, hoping with every atom for the sound of charging metal feet, but none came…. She flipped like a live fish taken out of water, and caught the first man on the chin with her shoe.

He stopped laughing abruptly, and flicked the blade to her throat like lightning. "That wasn't very nice, darling," he growled, sliding the flat of the knife over her neck, menacingly. "Say sorry."

She opened her mouth to hurl more insults at them… but then something happened that made both men drop her like a live wire… she crashed to ground on her behind, wincing… her phone chirped merrily in her pocket, the flashing screen could be seen through the fabric.

The first man gestured at her with the knife to stand up. "What the hell is going on?" he growled. "This some sort of joke? Everyone knows phones don't work anymore! What is this then? Huh? SPEAK!"

Sari took a deep breath, her hands trembling. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, turning it over… but before she could stop him, he had pulled it out of her hands.

"Stop… NO! Whatever you do… DON'T ANSWER IT!"

The man held the phone to his ear, anticipation and eagerness across his rough features. "Hello? Who the hell is this?"

Sari dropped her head and covered her face with her hands as the man pulled the phone away, the screen dark and silent once more. "What the…."

The three of them all tilted their heads simultaneously, as an explosion was heard across town… then the sound of jet engines, roaring, shrieking towards them, too fast for any of them to even move….

* * *

Starscream wasted no time when the ringing phone was answered… he hadn't expected the silly girl to pick up…. Either way someone had, and that was all he needed… Ignoring the autobot's cries, he shot upwards, only airborne for mere seconds before honing in on the phone's location.

The impact of the vast creature smashing down into the road in front of them sent the two men flying, they lay dazed and terrified, gaping up at the huge decepticon titan before them, his armour gleaming, two wings soaring up over the short buildings, arms bristling with weapons. He swept the road with two burning optics, taking in the scene. The huge man known as Dan stumbled to his feet with a wail like a child, he backed away, pudgy arms raised in surrender…

Starscream glanced down at the source of the movement, and with a flick of his ray, vapourised the man on the spot- with a terrible sizzling sound Sari watched as his body glowed for an instant, then exploded into hot dust and ash, a black mark on the ground the only evidence he had ever existed. The weapon that had killed him clicked smoothly back into Starscream's hide and he sniffed contemptuously, before turning his attention to the other male, laying closer to him, splayed on the road.

The man rolled onto his back, grazes and cuts all down one side of him where he had been thrown. He sobbed and cringed, rolling from side to side like a toddler throwing a tantrum, struggling to speak, gaping wordlessly…

Starscream bent down, the better to hear the man's gasping and whimpering. "What was that?" he said conversationally. "I didn't catch it…"

"Puh…puh… please… don't shoot me!" the man sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut as the monstrous head with the demonic red eyes filled his vision.

Starscream straightened up. "Of course not," he assured the stricken man at his feet.

"W…wha?" the man opened his eyes a notch, puzzled.

Sari huddled into a ball, covering her ears and shutting her eyes as Starscream brought down his foot, stomping the man into the road, grinding his heel in relish.

She felt the ground shake and opened her eyes to meet his a mere foot from her own, two huge glowing orbs that snatched her stare and held it tight, mesmerised. An evil chuckle escaped his mouth. 'Not friends of yours, I hope, Sari?"

* * *

Bumblebee raced down the street, panic coursing through him…he had told her to hide, thinking he was the target when all this time…

He skidded around the corner and saw Starscream straighten up, holding something… he charged towards the decepticon without hesitating, butting him sharply on the legs….

Starscream stumbled ever so slightly, and cupped one metal hand around the other, steadying his struggling prisoner. He looked down, rolled his optics in exasperation, and turned to Sari.

"Sorry about this, please… I get this a lot, people just get _obsessed_…."

He turned his disdainful stare on the autobot. "I thought I told you to buzz away, little bee…" He turned on his heel and began to stalk away, to find a good place to transform, clutching the thrashing human girl in one fist.

Bumblebee charged again, and again, bouncing off the larger mech uselessly as he screamed at the top of his voice.

"STOP! What do you want with her? Huh? You want hostages? Then take me! TAKE ME!"

Starscream turned around, and delivered an almighty kick to the autobot as he flew at him again, Bumblebee staggered back and fell on his rear with a groan. As he stumbled to his feet, Starscream's gun emitted the familiar deadly whine as it charged… from his fist, Sari paled and screamed "NO!"

"I need you to run a errand for me, Auto-insect, otherwise I would be more than happy to let you join Sari and me in our little gang here," sneered the giant decepticon, aiming his gun straight at the autobot's face. "You need to run north to that pathetic worm hole your kind have been cowering in…" he laughed at the shock on the smaller bot's face. "Yes, I know where it is, I just couldn't be bothered to expend the energon to come up there and wipe you all out…

'As I was saying, you need to run a errand for me. Go to the Autobot base. And when you get there, tell them…" he stomped nearer, causing Bumblebee to flinch back, as the jet leaned right down in front of him…

"Tell them. They have something. That belongs. _To me_."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Ta-daa! This has been aaages in the making, hope you like it, gosh I wish I had more time to devote to this. As always please review, let me know your thoughts! Hugs to you all x

* * *

Chapter 20

Jamie stifled yet another yawn as he shuffled down the vast halls, his bare feet making no sound on the cool metal floor. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, wanting nothing more than to go back to his nap in the dormitories. Yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiosity every time someone new arrived. Jamie was easy going and friendly, and as such was often asked to go and greet new refugees to the base, who more often than not were exhausted, frightened and mistrustful.

And the curiosity this time was certainly strong, tugging at his brain and waking him up. A young woman on her own, Gears had explained to him. She had come in with Hot Shot, an autobot he had heard about but everyone had presumed dead. Plucked out of the decepticon's lair and whisked up here, after weeks on her own… already amongst the humans, rumours had begun to circulate. She was a spy for the decepticons, turned traitor against her own species… no, she was a slave to none other than Starscream, second in command to Megatron, no, she was a pretender, a terrible creature that looks and moves just like us…

But Gears had shushed the clamour of fearful voices and bent down on one knee, leaning in towards Jamie. "She was in the base, Hot Shot tells me, and somehow helped him to escape. We don't know much more than that. You can make her feel at home here, can't you? Show her where everything is and introduce her to people. I'm sure she will fit right in, in no time…"

Jamie snapped back to the present as he realized he had wandered straight past the vast doorway leading to the main control room, where Gears had said the young woman was waiting. He retraced his steps, blushing in case anyone had spotted his absent mindedness. The control room was draughty, the ceiling towering high above, and Jamie shivered, pulling his shabby hooded sweater around him. To his left and right reared huge consoles twice his height, the soft beeping and humming filling the room. Down one end Gears and Huffer stood deep in conversation at one of the screens. Then he caught sight of a small figure, sitting with legs dangling on a large chest against the wall…

* * *

Skywarp strode into the hall, coming to a sharp halt and saluting his commander. "All done, Starscream," he boomed cheerfully. "I've secured the organic in the holding cell. I even plugged the grille so it doesn't climb out." He beamed proudly at this display of initiative.

Starscream grunted and gave the briefest nod. Beside him Thundercracker stood, frowning.

"So… you think Alexis will return to get this other organic? How can you be sure?"

"I'm sure," replied the other jet with a cursory flick of his hand. "In the past I have seen her exhibit a strong emotional response to this one. It is the same one I encountered with her that night many earth months back. And again, as Frenzy reported, the same one Alexis spoke to in Station 12 with the _autobot_." This last word was spat with such venom Thundercracker took a small step back.

"I still don't understand why you went to all this bother, jeapordising all we've worked for, for the sake of one–"

"_Be quiet_!" Starscream screeched. "What it is to you? Do you think I am fool enough to allow this insect to interfere with all my plans? I am a decepticon! I do not tolerate sedition or betrayal, not from ANYONE! She thinks she can slip through the net, but she came too far with us for that! Now she has a reason to return! She has _questions to_ _answer_!"

"So, you're going to kill her then?" asked Thundercracker, un-phased by the violent burst of temper.

Starscream did not answer straight away. Skywarp had teleported away moments earlier, and just at that moment he returned, leaning nonchalantly against a huge pillar.

"The organic is making those squeaky noises again," he reported, fascinated, as if he were observing an animal behaving strangely in a zoo. "My grasp of the language isn't as good as yours, boss, but I think she is calling to be let out."

"Very well," said Starscream briskly, sitting up straight and gesturing with a finger. "Release her and bring her here."

Thundercracker tilted his head, mystified. Skywarp stood up straight at the issue of the bizarre order. "Uh… what was that?"

"Are you having trouble with your audio receptors, Skywarp?" inquired Starscream sweetly. "I said: Bring. Her. Here."

At that tone the purple jet saluted hastily and whirled out of sight as he teleported away once more. Starscream leaned back, meeting the quizzical gaze of Thundercracker.

"Is the machine ready, Thundercracker?"

A look of realisation crossed the other jet's face and he raised his eyebrows. "Of course, I built it to your exact specifications," he replied. "It's working and ready. Do you really mean to try it now?"

"Yes." Starscream replied simply, his optics burning a dull red.

"We don't know the outcome…"

"True. But then…" Starscream raised his eyebrows. "I think it only fair Sari makes herself useful whilst she is here."

* * *

A deep metallic chuckle echoed all around her as she gripped the iron bar a little tighter, standing with feet wide apart, glaring up at the monstrous jet. Sari shifted her grip on the heavy pole and brandished it, more in a gesture of defiance than anything else. The purple decepticon had materialized in the huge cell right in front of her, a thoroughly unnerving experience. "Starscream wants me to bring you to him. You can take that with you…" he gestured to the iron bar. "… if you want."

"Starscream can go fuck himself," Sari spat, with much more bravado than she felt. At this the purple monster roared with laughter, shaking and stamping his foot, slapping one metal hand on his knee.

"You're funny!" he chuckled. "Much more entertaining than Starscream's pet. Why couldn't he take to you?"

Sari narrowed her eyes as the fingers encircled her and then tightened, raising her higher and higher off the ground as the jet straightened up. "What pet?"

* * *

Jamie bit his lip for what felt like the hundredth time, swallowing a sigh of exasperation as he shepherded the girl in between two towering crates, they had almost finished the tour of the human living quarters. The young woman was infuriatingly quiet, answering him only with slight nods or shakes of her head, unsmiling, distant. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her. What the hell was going on here? All the while he struggled to remind himself that she must have been through a hell of a lot, etc, etc, but hadn't they all? She would find few friends here if she decided to remain so aloof. He led her into a dingy room piled high with boxes, a few shabby chests of drawers leaning against the walls.

"Uh… so this is just a store really. Er… "

She had wandered over to an old cabinet as he spoke, and was pulling drawers open listlessly, one by one, peering inside.

"Um… you don't seem to have much stuff, but if you need storage space, let me know…"

She ignored him, staring intently into a drawer, silent. Jamie discreetly tried to crane his neck to see the contents, but at that moment she snapped the drawer shut, stirring from her reverie. Jamie let out a small sigh and turned to leave her, he had spent enough time in the company of this strange girl. But as he reached the door, she spoke.

"Wait…"

He stopped, pausing on the threshold, and turned back to face her. She met his gaze briefly then looked away, nibbling on her nails, her face a mask of anxiety. For one dreadful moment he thought she was going to cry. But then she took a deep breath, and composed her face into a small smile.

"Look. I know… I must seem a bit… unfriendly, and I'm sorry, I really am. Thank you for showing me around." She inhaled deeply again, and Jamie felt a sudden rush of sympathy for her. "Truth is… I'm scared, I'm just so scared, and tired… Do you think… Well, do you think… you could carry on showing me more? Just walk, and talk with me? I can't stay still. I can't. I'll go mad. I need to be distracted. I promise to try and be better company. What do you say?"

She looked so wretched that Jamie relented at once. "Sure," he agreed, giving her a warm smile back. "I didn't want to overwhelm you, but if you want to see more, I can show you. I can even introduce you to some of the autobots, if you like. You even want to see the boring bits?"

She smiled properly then, and Jamie was struck by the instant change it wrought in her.

"Especially the boring bits. The more tedious the better. I could do with some boredom, frankly, it would make a change!"

* * *

Sari was dumped rudely onto a high surface, rolling over and fighting the instinct to curl into a ball. She shifted her legs out from under her and leant back, observing the three beings towering over her. The purple one who had fetched her watched her with detached interest, until Starscream barked an order and he wandered off. Thundercracker disappeared from her sights for a second, then returned, bearing a transparent box in his hands, about the size of a double-decker bus to her. He set it down, the impact sending a gentle tremor through her body, and began sorting a pile of long wires with terrifying metal clamps at either end.. All the while Starscream stood, arms folded, his crimson optics wandering between the box and the small young woman on the worktop. Sari couldn't help but swallow in fear when she saw the way the jet looked at her. Like she was an object to be studied, to be taken apart to see how it worked.

Like a lab rat.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker had fetched a control panel, a slim rectangle covered in dials and buttons. He busied himself adjusting the settings, frowning in concentration. Finally he looked up at Starscream.

"It's ready. Are you sure about this?"

"What's to be unsure about?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "You're the scientist, not me." He turned to the small human on the worktop. Sari felt sure she saw the briefest flicker of reluctance flash across the blue giant's face, before he opened his hand, reaching towards her. Immediately she scrambled backwards, but it really was no use. The huge fingers closed around her, gently, as if he were picking up spun glass. Despite the gentle touch she couldn't escape. As the limb holding her swung towards the transparent box, the lid open and waiting, she lost all control, and thrashed desperately.

"No! NO! Don't put me in there! STOP! PUT ME DOWN!"

To her shock the hand halted, and the fingers opened. But then he brought his thumb down, like the restraints lowering on a rollercoaster, pinning her firmly. "Hold still," he rumbled above her, the voice couldn't have be more different to Starscream's raspy one. "This won't hurt if you don't struggle."

She struggled anyway, her eyes wide as she saw his other hand approach, holding the slim wires which he attempted to attach to her limbs. She kicked and wriggled, squirming her legs and arms away every time he tried. This carried on for a couple of minutes, the blue jet patiently trying again, and again, until a shadow fell across her, and the head of Starscream loomed overhead, the red optics illuminating her in a soft glow.

"Human. Thundercracker here is being kind, because he is an idiot. If you continue to resist, I will handle you myself. If I have to carry out this experiment with a subject whose bones have been broken, I will."

And he reached down, and took her flailing forearm between thumb and finger. The pressure was slight, but Sari felt it, and stared at the huge fingers, poised to snap her arm like a toothpick. She went very still, her face paling visibly.

The seconds ticked by, Sari's fearful brown eyes staring into his. Until finally, he released her arm, and stepped back. "Good. Continue."

* * *

Jamie and Alexis laughed as they strolled down the huge corridor together. "You should have seen their faces the first time it snowed here. They honestly did not know what to do! They just stood there staring, like this…" and he pulled an exaggerated expression of amazement, mimicking the autobots. Alexis let out another giggle, covering her mouth. Jamie snuck a sideways glance at her as she laughed. She's really opened up, he thought to himself. I was wrong about her. He cast a glance at his watch. "Oh, shit," he muttered. "If we don't hurry we'll miss dinner. It's like watching piranas swarm when they bring the food out. Come on…"

They quickened pace, moving down the halls back towards the living quarters. Jamie found himself looking at her again, wondering just what had gone on inside the decepticon base. He was itching to ask her, but didn't want her to retreat into herself again… just then she looked up, catching his eye. He blushed and looked away, as if she could see into his thoughts through his eyes. And perhaps she could, for she spoke again.

"You wondering what my story is, aren't you?"

"You don't have to say," he stammered hastily. "I mean… I was wondering. Is it true you lived alongside them? Obviously it can't be," he added hurriedly, afraid of sounding accusing. "It's just, well, there have been some rumours, which I don't pay attention to, you understand, it's just, um…"

Shut up, he said inside his head. Just shut up right now, you idiot.

She stayed silent for a while, whilst internally he cursed himself for blowing it and being nosy. Finally she let out a breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Then she stopped, turning to face him.

"Have you heard of Megatron?" she asked him, simply.

"Have I heard of him…" he replied bitterly, balling his fists. "Yeah. He's the leader of the decepticons."

"And you hate him?"

"I hate all the decepticons, and what they've done to us, to Earth. But especially him, yeah."

She seemed satisfied, and relieved, as though she and him had both passed some sort of test. "I hate him too," she whispered. "Remember that. Just…." She gave a smile, and started walking again, slipping her arms inside the sleeves of her sweater. "Just remember that."

* * *

Sari shivered in a half crouch inside the box, wire trailing across the floor. Above her the lid was shut and sealed, but there were vents on the side, she could breathe. Outside, the two jets loomed, their optics lingering on the screen and console beside the container.

"Conditions are normal," said Starscream. "Internal systems are functioning well, under the circumstances."

Thundercracker stared at the figures and graphs on the glowing screen, utterly enthralled. "What is that number?" he rumbled, pointing with a huge digit.

"The spark of a human, essentially a pump, is located just there." He gestured towards Sari's breastbone. "It pushes their life-fluid round the body, and pulses a certain number of times per Earth minute. Here are her blood-stream levels." He gestured again at the screen, and Thundercracker leant in closer, squinting. "Incredible, he muttered."

"If you say so," Starscream sneered. He continued to study the figures, and Sari wandered over to the glass in spite of herself, pressing her palms against the cool surface and peering at her statistics on screen. But all the figures were in weird cybertronian characters, and she could make no sense of it.

Starscream looked up, and saw that she had moved. "Stand in the middle," he ordered. "I want you to stay still until you are told to move." Then to Thundercracker: "The chamber is ready. Initiate the converter."

"W…what? What converter? What are you doing?"

Sari fought the bile rising in her throat, panic causing her voice to waver and tremble, though she fought to stay brave, clenching her fists and keeping her head up.

"Move into the middle, human." Starscream's voice was low and dangerous. "_Don't_ make me tell you again!"

She backed into the middle. Starscream flicked a switch.

* * *

Nothing seemed to happen. No noises, no lights. Sari had squeezed her eyes shut and waited for something dreadful to occur: a flash of light, or the appearance of some fearful machinery designed to cut her to ribbons. But nothing. She blinked, and looked around. The two jets seemed to be waiting for something, watching her intently.

"So… you went to all that trouble for this human, Alexis' friend?" Thundercracker asked. "You could have grabbed any organic to try this on."

"She's just a hostage," Starscream replied disdainfully. "But then I realized she is similar in build and age to Alexis, and of course I was originally going to test this on her. But one human is very like another. Sari will give us a good indication. He grinned unpleasantly.

"What about Alexis? Where is she? What have you done to her?"  
Sari stayed where she was, the memory of her slender arm pinched between two huge metal fingers kept her stock still, but she was determined to get answers.

"So? Come on, tell me! She's my best friend! If you've hurt her…"

Starscream laughed mirthlessly, and leant down in front of the chamber, Sari instinctively drew back. "I have a good idea of where she is, and so do you, meatbag, so stop pretending. I'm certain she'll be back soon, when our Bumbler breaks the news of our little skirmish. In the meantime, you are a tremendous little test subject. Now, shush… I have another task for you. I want you to run around the edge of this box, at a steady pace. When you feel you can go no further, you may stop and rest."

Sari stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I wish it," Starscream purred. He flicked another switch on the panel, and the wires on her limbs unclamped themselves and slithered like pale snakes through the vents, leaving her free to move. 'Run, human."

Sari began to run, feeling for all the world like the hamster she'd had as a child, running in it's cage. One lap, two... three… She felt her legs get heavy, and found herself wheezing, as if she was terribly unfit… but that was absurd… she was fitter than she'd ever been, after months of running and climbing, surviving on a basic diet… something was wrong…

She slowed to a walk, breathing in and out deeply, frowning. She half expected Starscream to scold her for slowing down, but he merely watched, a strange look on his face. Presently she gave up, and slumped down, leaning against the wall, her hands laying limply on the floor either side of her. She gasped for air and shut her eyes, exhausted.

"Interesting," Starscream remarked. He glanced at the screen. "Keep the levels as they are and observe her. If she goes offline, record it and note the time." He straightened up, and left, leaving the girl in the box, pale and drawn, whilst the remaining jet watched her heart rate and breathing on the screen, enthralled...

* * *

The large space was covered with lumps and outlines of people, laying close together, snuggled into blankets, the shapes softly rising and falling as they slept. Every now and then there would be movement as someone turned over, or muttered something in their sleep. But the whole place for the most part was quiet, and still.

Alexis tiptoed over bodies, being careful not to tread on out-flung limbs or make a sound, as she crept towards the door. On the way she passed Jamie, splayed out on his back, his mouth open as he slumbered deeply. She gave a small smile as she stepped over him delicately. She reached the door, and looked back once. An autobot had passed by an hour ago, almost comical in his efforts not to wake the humans as he patrolled, lifting his huge feet carefully. She had to hurry.

She strode into the store, and headed straight for the drawer she had stared into earlier. Opening it she fished out fistfuls of car keys, dozens of them, bundling them into her deep pockets. Then she set off down the huge halls, going over the route in her head.

Jamie had obliged beautifully, showing her the huge hangar-like spaces where spare vehicles were kept, should they ever be needed. There was a safe-room for the humans to bolt to in a crisis, kind of like in a film she had seen once. They could all hide in there and be safe from a decepticon attack, the autobots had stocked it with blankets, food and water. But she wasn't interested in that. No, what had interested her immensely was the tunnel, going deep through the heart of the hill, emerging onto the moors…

She arrived in the large space, cave like and eerie in the darkness. There, in rows, sat cars, in all shapes and sizes. After a few cautious prods to make sure it was, in fact, just a car and not a transformer, she located the key and slipped inside one. The engine when it started sounded impossibly loud in the huge space, and she cringed, expecting running footsteps. But none came. When was the last time she had driven? It felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

Bumblebee sobbed brokenly, having roared into the base and collapsed, his energon levels all but depleted. He knelt on the floor, gabbling, whilst Ratchet and Gears tried their hardest to make sense of his words.

"He's...got… Sari… My fault… got to tell… Alexis… got to find… her… quick…"

* * *

Alexis slammed her foot on the accelerator and the car shot out into the open night sky, bouncing onto the road. No one had pursued her. Ahead was a sign, pointing to the main road leading south. She took the turning, not looking back, her face set in grim determination.

"Sorry Jamie," she whispered, as the tunnel exit was swallowed up in darkness in the rearview mirror. "I hope you understand, I have to get back…"

And she sighed and leant her head back against the head rest, speeding away from the autobots, away from the humans. Back towards where she needed to be. Back to Starscream.


	21. Chapter 21

Ah, Easter... I've had some much needed chill time and as penance for such a huge gap last time, here is chapter 21. Hope you enjoy, and have a happy easter! I'm off to munch on some easter egg, yum yum...

Chapter 21

Thundercracker soared high above the clouds, tailing the bright flashing speck moving far below; a small car, the sunlight reflecting off the roof as it sped slowly southwards on the main road. Soon after the invasion, the human race had stopped driving their vehicles altogether as fuel had run out, not to mention the damaged roads, and the fear of attack. It was almost as if this human Ah_wanted_ to be noticed…

He pointed his nose down and dove towards the ground, the patchwork blanket of fields coming ever closer. As he descended he transformed deftly, turning his huge feet earthwards and bending his knee joints, shaking the ground as he landed in the road, some hundred yards from the car, which braked sharply, spinning round to come to a stop near his feet.

He stood and waited, a small cloud of dust drifting across his vision from the impact of his landing.

The car door opened, and a familiar figure climbed out.

Alexis swept her untidy mop of hair back, leaning an elbow on the open car door. She looked grimy, and tired, her face resigned.

"Hello, TC."

"Hello Alexis."

They regarded one another for a few moments in silence. Alexis rubbed a hand across her face wearily, and slammed the car door. "Is he pissed off, Thundercracker?" She sighed, and laughed wryly to herself, walking towards him. "Of course he is."

Thundercracker knelt down, scanning her small frame and finding nothing out of the ordinary. "I had better take you back," was all he said, not unkindly.

She nodded, and he prepared himself for transformation, before something else occurred to him.

"Starscream was right about one thing. You do have a strong spark-bond to the other organic, to have returned so swiftly to us."

Alexis shrugged, before his words truly sank in, and she looked up sharply. "What other organic?"

* * *

The two of them entered the main hall, to be greeted by stares from the assembled decepticons. Some were hostile, others curious, and yet others were merely indifferent. Thundercracker made his way slowly through the hall and towards a door, allowing the human girl to trot alongside him and keep pace with his huge stride. Alexis stared around urgently for signs of Sari, she had quizzed Thundercracker desperately about her friend on the flight back, but he had refused to answer her questions, finally snapping at her to stop pestering him, and she had sank back into the seat miserably, staring unseeing at the countryside rolling by below. She had been away from the base for perhaps twenty four hours. And the consequences had been disastrous. "Oh Starscream," she whispered, closing her eyes. "What have you done?"

They had moved into the base, away from the hall, down a corridor which gleamed dully, strange Cybertronian glyphs on the walls above being the only markings. Alexis was beginning to tire of trying to keep up with the tall blue jet, when he stopped, pressing a panel on the wall. The door hissed open, and Alexis recognised the room with the enormous table, where she had revealed the location of the Requiem Blaster. Thundercracker stooped down, clasping Alexis around the waist. He moved into the room, depositing her on the table, which was blank and dark. She shivered and hugged herself, her heart beginning to beat a rapid, frantic beat when she saw the winged form of Starscream, down the far end of the table, standing with his back to her. A hissing sound behind her made her jump, and she realised Thundercracker had left them alone. She hadn't even noticed him leave. Swallowing fearfully, she took a tentative step forward.

"Starscream?"

He ignored her, though she knew he'd heard. She began to walk down the table, taking deep breaths, concentrating all her efforts into keeping her pace and her demeanour steady and calm. As she approached he loomed larger, the tension in his wide shoulders apparent, his form made more intimidating by the fact she couldn't see his face. The table seemed miles long. When she came within fifteen feet or so, she stopped, and waited.

"Starscream. I'm back."

He turned around then, his expression blank and closed, though the optics burned with a frightening intensity. She forced herself to meet the stare. He unfolded his arms, and clasped the edge of the table with both hands, leaning forwards to observe her.

Alexis let out a breath as he looked down on her. He still hadn't spoken. She tore her eyes away for an instant to scan the huge room; they were alone.

"Where's Sari?"

He leant in closer, his face lowering to be level with hers. He was so close to her she could feel the heat coming from him, and a tiny thrumming sound from deep within his body.

"How dare you," he whispered.

She gave a tiny frown, her heart hammering harder still.

"How dare you," he repeated, in a deadly whisper. "How dare you ask about her, before explaining yourself…. to ME!!"

And he slammed his fist down right next to her, moving like lightning, she let out an involuntary yelp of fear. Before she could recover, he had clasped her tightly, her body engulfed in his cold metal fingers. She felt her feet leave the ground, then an awful crushing ache overwhelmed her as he began to squeeze. A ringing sound filled her ears, and she tried to take a breath, only to find she couldn't move, not one inch, not even to fill her lungs.

She glared at him, wriggling uselessly, a snarl of anger and terror on her face. He met her eyes, a look of cold detachment in his, as he squeezed tighter, like a child watching an insect writhe as its wings are pulled off. As her vision began to blur and her head began to swim, he finally eased off the pressure, and she gasped in air in one huge gulp, her arms slung over his forefinger.

"What… the hell… are you playing at?" she gasped as she recovered. "You brought… me back… just… to kill me?"

"We'll see," he hissed, poised to crush her again, she felt his fist tense around her, and flinched, wrapping her arms around her head in a futile defensive gesture. "You would have been better to have stayed far away, Alexis, than to have shown your treacherous face around here… but I knew the capture of your pathetic friend would prove to be a juicy piece of bait indeed…"

She took a deep breath, her face contorting in rage. "You are so FUCKING stupid!" she spat, ignoring his stunned expression. He gaped at her, lost for words, and she ploughed on, pummelling his fingers as she yelled. "You NEVER stop and think do you? You never thought that perhaps things might not be as they seem, that maybe I didn't betray you, no, you storm off, guns blazing, sorting things out YOUR way with no regard for the consequences!"

"So, you're telling me you would have come back anyway, without your irritating friend to worry about?" he sneered disbelievingly. "Please…"

"I never even knew about her until Thundercracker told me, you idiot!"

"I don't. Believe. You." He began to squeeze again, whilst she gave out a cry of utter frustration.

"Ask him yourself! ASK HIM!"

"I'd rather we finished our chat first, he growled, not letting go of her. "Tell me then what happened, as you seem to think I have woefully misinterpreted…"

"Show me that Sari is safe first." She glared at him stubbornly, her chest heaving.

"You dare to order me around, you little insect? Don't you understand the position you find yourself in? I will CRUSH you!"

"Yeah? Go on then. Do it." She scowled at him, her mouth set in a grim line. He tightened his fist silently, the two of them locked on each other, trembling in fury, until finally he let out an enraged howl, flinging her onto the table. She rolled to a stop and hauled herself to her feet, hearing the familiar whine of his ray as it began to charge.

"I know everything," he hissed, stalking around the table, never taking his gaze off her. "Your little cosy chats with Sari and the autobot. You've been in league with them all along haven't you? And then you try to flee with the prisoner! You betrayed me! What more do I need to hear? How can you deny it?"

"I can't," she replied, her voice dropping slightly. "But you've got it all wrong. And anyway, what about YOU, trying to hide the existence of the autobots from me? Why didn't you tell the truth? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Don't question what I decide to divulge to you! You are under my authority! You belong to me! What do you need to know about them? They are filth, inferior deluded filth! But I bet you were quite enchanted by them, weren't you Alexis?" A derisive sneer tugged on Starscream's mouth, the ray fully charged now, and pointing down at her.

"Actually, no," she replied coldly, ignoring the ray. "I shook myself free of them as soon as I could. Apparently they are your sworn enemies and our last hope in the liberation of Earth. Based on what I saw I'm not holding my breath."

He paused. That last sentence didn't appear to be mere flattery. But then he resumed pacing. "Then why did you disappear with Hot Shot, and fraternise with that idiot Bumblebee? How can you explain that?"

"I met Bumblebee by accident, I swear it. Sari and he had tracked me down and wanted to rescue me. I wanted to protect my friend from you, so I lied to you about their presence in the store. I did that for Sari, not for the autobot. I have no loyalties to them. As for Hot Shot…" she sighed. "I felt sorry for him, and decided to spring him out. He came over all noble, and abducted me. I tried to stop him, but he took me north to the autobot base. As soon as I was able, I escaped and was making my way back when Thundercracker found me."

She looked up. He didn't believe her, she could see it.

"Why would I help you find the Requiem Blaster if I wasn't on your side?

He didn't seem to have an answer for this. She pressed on, hurriedly. "You have to believe me Starscream. You have to trust me. I didn't have to come back. I had no other motive other than to get back to you. I didn't know about Sari, I swear. But now that I do…" she moved towards him, her face suddenly wracked with worry. "Please let me see her. She must be so scared… Let her go. She hasn't wronged you, I have. I've lied to you, and you've lied to me. But we share the same goal! We both want Megatron dead!" He glanced down at her, his expression closed once more. "Please, let Sari go. And I promise I won't stray from your side, until you are the decepticon leader."

He regarded her in silence, as she stood on the table top, looking up, her face full of apprehension.

"And then what, Alexis? After I have triumphed over Megatron and seized power, what then?"

She frowned, confused. "And then… I dunno. You go back to Cybertron, I suppose." She looked up suddenly, her voice turning sharp. "You are going to go back, right? You're not having second thoughts on that are you?"

"No, Alexis. I still plan on returning to Cybertron, with all of my loyal followers." He held out his hand, palm spread out, and she stepped on, after a cautious glance up. He raised her to optic level.

"Two liars," he said softly, regarding her with crimson, unblinking optics. "Look at us, Alexis. Two traitors."

"I must seem like a traitor, to the people at the autobot base, to the autobots themselves even," she conceded, settling herself down in his palm, hugging her knees pensively. "I could see it on their faces."

"Megatron plans to come here any day now," he said. His anger seemed to have gone, to be replaced by a focused, resolute calm. "You will need to be hidden away whilst he is here, and I confront him. You will not leave this base again, until we are ready to leave as one, for Cybertron."

She nodded at first, staring into space… then frowned, looking up.

"We?"

"Frenzy will be sent out to gather anything that you require, be it on the other side of the planet," he said calmly. "I will make provision. I understand you need many things, and you shall have them. When we…"

"Hey hey hey, hang on hang ON!" she held up her hands, cutting him off. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, our return to Cybertron, in triumph, he said softly. "You and me."

A swirling feeling of dread filled her stomach and chest, like she was drowning. She swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Starscream," she said firmly. "I can't go to Cybertron. You know that. I belong on Earth, this is my home. And anyway, I wouldn't survive the trip. And I certainly wouldn't survive on your planet…"

"Oh, you would," he replied, waving a hand nonchalantly, as if to reassure her, he didn't seem aware of the horror slowly crossing her face. "I have placed Sari in a simulation of Cybertron's atmosphere to assess her response. The experiment was a success. True, the oxygen content on Cybertron is slightly lower then what you are used to on Earth. You may find moving around more difficult, more effortful. You may feel tired. But then…" he gave a wry chuckle. "I think a little less energy will make for a less troublesome Alexis."

"Starscream!" she cried out indignantly as he laughed, her voice becoming more shrill as she realised this was no joke. "I can't go to Cybertron! This is not what we agreed! When I said I would join you I never…"

"You're a decepticon. You belong to me. I have decided. And now you have come back to me, I don't want to lose you again." His tone was firm, and final.

"If you do this, you are sentencing me to death!" She tried desperately to appeal, but he simply looked at her. "If you want to kill me, do it here, on Earth! Don't take me to Cybertron! I'll die! Even if I can breathe, I can't live there! Not without trees, and sunlight, and other people, not to mention a million other things we need! It's not just about giving us food and water, don't you see?!?"

He frowned in annoyance. "What else is needed? I have studied your kind now for some time. I know more about humans than any other decepticon. You are an extremely basic organism."

She flung up her hands, exasperated. "How can I even begin to tell you how wrong you are?" She cast around urgently for a way to make him see. "You hate it here on Earth, don't you?"

"With every component," he growled in reply. "I hate the breeze, I HATE the rain. I can't bear all the organic filth and muck that makes up your planets surface…"

"And you miss Cybertron?"

He nodded. "See?" she cried. "How can you put me through that, when you know the pain of missing your own home?"

"You will adapt," he said coldly, brushing off her words. "This is what you wanted, you wanted us gone, and go we shall. Your planet will be left in peace, I can promise you. I have no desire to ever return."

"Then leave me here!"

"Enough," he snarled. "I won't discuss it any more. You will have all you need with me on Cybertron. There is one other thing I am willing to consider…" He looked at her with the air of an owner who has a special treat for its pet. "Perhaps I have overlooked a need you have as a species, but it is easily remedied. Companionship. You will bring Sari with you. I have no interest in that organic…" He grimaced in annoyance. "But you exhibit a strong spark-bond to one another, and I am not without compassion."

"Compassion? COMPASSION? Have you lost your mind completely? Are you totally brainless?" she shrieked wildly, banging her fists on his palm. "Don't you see taking Sari would be the opposite of compassion? Abducting another innocent human, ripping her away from the very soil she was born on, taking her thousands of miles away to a cold metal planet? NO!"

"You are trying my patience sorely!" he snarled, bringing her closer to his face. "I don't see why granting you companionship is a cruel thing!"

"No, you wouldn't, would you, because you are totally SELFISH! You only think about what you want, and you take it, regardless of anyone else! You are incapable of seeing someone else's point of view!"

He stared at her in silence, while she caught her breath, exhausted from shouting, on the verge of tears. He raised a finger to his com link.

"Thundercracker, take Alexis to the holding container," he said, not taking his optics off the girl in his palm. "No one is to release her, under pain of death. Make sure she is safe, and secure. Then get the others ready."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- sorry this is short, these days I'm finding very little time to do this, but I haven't given up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

The clang of a metal lid being replaced plunged Alexis into total darkness before she could take in her surroundings, swallowing her up so completely she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. Above, a series of smooth muffled clicks told her that some sort of automatic locks were sliding into place, keeping her prisoner inside this container. She rubbed her aching ribs where Starscream had grabbed her, and shuffled forward blindly, trying to find the wall. Suddenly a noise behind her made her stop, her heart thumping in her ears.

"Ali?"

The soft, familiar voice called out from behind her, on the other side of the container. She turned around, reaching out towards the sound.

"Sari!"

The two girls stumbled forwards and embraced in the pitch black, Alexis felt her friend's skinny frame trembling slightly against hers. She grasped her arms gently.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm alright. You?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Alexis replied grimly. She held onto her friend tightly, thanking god Sari was alive. If anything would have happened to her…. She shook off the dark thoughts and tried to focus, all of the events of the past twenty-four hours whirling in her mind. Got to get out, got to do something…

"How long have you been in here?" she asked, pushing aside for now the crushing weight of Starscream's declaration.

"I don't know, a couple of hours maybe? They did some sort of experiment on me, I was in a box, it was like glass, they were testing something…"

Alexis began to move tentatively forwards, still clinging to Sari. Soon her fingers touched cold smooth metal and she started to move her palm back and forth, searching for a crack, an opening, anything…

"It's not that big in here, I've already explored," murmured Sari beside her. "The only way in and out seems to be up there."

Alexis carried on moving around the edge, to give herself something to do more than anything else, whilst in her head her thoughts clamoured and jostled. She couldn't keep anything back any longer…

"Starscream is planning an uprising," she said softly. "Against Megatron. He's winning over more decepticons every day."

"I know," said Sari simply. "The Autobots are convening here as fast as they can. Now that Starscream has the Requiem Blaster, things are going to heat up."

"You know about the Requiem Blaster?"

There was a pause in the blackness. "I saw you retrieve it and give it to Starscream," said Sari. 'I was there. Watching."

Alexis stopped dead. Sari's voice betrayed nothing, she stood still beside her, waiting. Alexis took a deep breath.

"Sari, what you need to know is…"

But at that moment a sound reached their ears and they both tensed, listening hard. Muffled footsteps could be heard walking along beside their container. Not a heavy, ground-shaking stride but a small, scurrying one. It was approaching from over _there_… soon it would pass by…

Alexis threw herself over to the other side of the box, colliding with the wall, her palms slamming against the metal. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The footsteps stopped next to the box, whoever it was, they were mere feet from her, separated by a wall of metal. There was silence.

"Hello? Is… is that you, Frenzy?" She was certain now it was a casseticon, either Rumble or Frenzy. _Oh, please, let it be Frenzy, let it be Frenzy…_

"Frenzy, if that is you… please, you need to get us out." Alexis spoke quickly, urgently, willing the mystery bot to listen. "Find a way, and get us out of here… we have to escape. You'll never see us again, I promise. Please!"

Silence. Alexis leaned her forehead against the metal and closed her eyes, silently begging him to speak, to respond. Then a wave of despair washed over her as the footsteps resumed, scurrying off, getting fainter. "No! Come back!"

She slid down the wall to rest on the floor, her head in her hands. Beside her Sari stood, motionless. Then Alexis felt her settle down beside her.

"Ali. You _have_ to tell me everything."

* * *

_*About one hour later.*_

"I adapted," said Alexis slowly. "I had no choice. I found myself here with them, with him, and I made the most of it. I survived. I saw an opportunity."

Sari had remained silent as Alexis had told her everything, from her capture and all the events that had unfolded over the past few weeks. Alexis couldn't see her friend's face, but she knew Sari was trying to digest all the things she had heard.

"So Bumblebee was right. You have joined them!"

"Yeah, but it's not like that, it's not what you think. Starscream wants to kill Megatron …" Beside her, Sari tried to interject, but she pressed on. "–and once that's done he wants to leave Earth. The planet will be free again." Alexis hadn't quite decided how to tell Sari of Starscream's plans for the two of them just yet. She pushed it to the back of her mind. "When I allied myself with Starscream I did not know the autobots existed. I… I found some common ground…"

"Common ground? With Starscream?" Sari's tone was loaded with appalled incredulity. "Listen Ali. Maybe I don't know Starscream as well as you _think_ you know him, but I know _about_ him, from the autobots.. He's a liar, the worst kind of liar you can imagine! He's cheated, tricked and back-stabbed his way to Megatron's side. In the past he's even managed to trip up the autobots with his lies! You can't trust him! He cares about no one but himself, and once he has what he wants, he'll trample you into the dirt and you can forget anything he ever assured you of! A promise from Starscream is less than worthless!"

"No," said Alexis firmly. "I need to believe he was telling the truth. I know it. He's had many reasons to kill me, many times. And I'm still here."

"Yes, here, locked away in a box, like a neglected puppy! You're a pet, Ali! You've been his little mascot, performing tricks for him, and now you and I are shut up in here, and you know what? When they open this box again somehow I don't think we'll be getting a pat on the head and a treat!" She punched the floor next to her in utter frustration.

Alexis sat in silence. Sari took several deep breaths.

"The autobots are coming anyway," she continued, in a calmer voice. "Bumblebee will rescue me, and you too. We'll be safe soon. Optimus Prime will be with them, and when he gets here, everything will be alright."

Her voice was filled with such certainty and complete trust at the mention of that name, that Alexis turned her head towards her friend in the darkness. "You mentioned someone called Prime at the supermarket. Who is that?"

But before Sari could answer, there was a clang on the ceiling above them. Both girls flinched, and then a grinding and shrieking of bolts being forced pierced the space, setting Alexis' teeth on edge. The next moment, light flooded in through a hole, blinding them after so long in darkness. Shielding her face and blinking furiously, Alexis craned up to see who had opened the hatch. Frenzy peered down at her. He might has well have been an angel straight from heaven.

"FRENZY! I actually, totally love you, do you know that?"

Frenzy nimbly jumped and landed in a sitting position, legs dangling through the hole, still looking down at her. As Alexis beamed up at him and hers eyes adjusted, she saw he had had repair work carried out- one of his limbs was dented and crumpled as if it had been squeezed tightly, and other patches of his hide looked as though it had been welded back on. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to me?" he whined. "Hanging around with YOU, squishy, that's what happened to me! After you decided to go on you little autobot joyride, Frenzy here got scrapped! I knew it was a bad idea associating with you!"

Frenzy looked decidedly uneasy, he fidgeted and kept glancing from left to right.

"Frenzy, help us out!" Alexis stood beneath him and held up her arms to be pulled out. Over near the wall, Sari had not moved, and was watching the small bot above them warily. Frenzy stared down, indecisive. "I don't know, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! You've opened the hatch!"

"I'm on patrol! I'll get off-lined if I disobey orders again!"

Alexis sighed, and dropped her arms. "Look, Thundercracker gave me to Blackout, who put me in here."

Frenzy didn't move. "Your point being?"

"My point being that you're on patrol, carrying out your orders like a good little decepticon. You find the hatch open, the prisoners gone, and run off to report it. Blackout gets the blame for not securing the box properly."

Frenzy's optics gleamed happily. "Now you're talking my language, human!" He leant in, and lifted her as easily as if she were a small child. Alexis scrambled out, and knelt down, leaning through the hatch. "C'mon Sari!'

Sari bit her lip, then scrambled upright, allowing Frenzy to pull her up through the hole. Alexis hugged her ecstatically, then turned and did the same to Frenzy, who recoiled.

"What the... hey! Cut that out!" He wriggled out of her embrace, causing Alexis to giggle. "It's called a hug, silly."

The three of jumped down into the larger room where their container had been held. There was no door, only a doorway which led out into the vast corridors. "Right," said Alexis. "We need to get out of here. There's a passage near the slave quarters which is rarely guarded. We'll head that way. Frenzy, maybe you should do one more circuit on your patrol. Then you can report our escape. That gives us time. Okay?'

"No, squishies, it's not okay."

The three of them spun round to be met by Rumble, standing with hands on hips, glaring at the three of them. "Well, well, well… and what are you doing mingling with the organic prisoners, Frenzy? You know you're going to catch something if you're not careful… all those icky fluids inside those fleshy fragile bodies…"

"Butt out, Rumble, I'm setting up Blackout!" Frenzy's optics flickered nervously, and inwardly Alexis groaned. Rumble, the true human-hater. Just what they needed…

"Whatever." Rumble said icily. "They can be cannon fodder for Megatron. I hear he is in a foul mood, these fleshies can take the brunt…"

"Megatron? He's coming? Frenzy blinked, then recovered. "Well, I'd better put the fleshies back then. Starscream ordered them to be kept safe."

"Starscream's orders don't matter now," Rumble growled. "Don't tell me you actually believe he's going to overthrow Megatron, our leader for the past million stellar cycles?"

"I wanna go back to Cybertron! So yeah, I do!"

"Get a grip Frenzy! Make the right choice, or be scrapped!"

Frenzy hopped from foot to the other, agitated, whilst Rumble glared. "Don't tell me you're so stupid you would pick the losing side! We don't obey losers Frenzy! We stick with the strongest! You'd better forget your treachery and come with me to do some serious servo-kissing!" He grabbed Alexis' arm in a firm grip. "And these are coming with us!"

Just then Rumble, for no apparent reason, dropped her arm as if he'd been slapped and went rigid, stepping back. To their astonishment, Frenzy did the same. Their optics flickered and their faces became blank and closed.

Sari waved a hand in front of Rumble's face, getting no response. "Weird," she breathed. "What's that about?"

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, when just as suddenly, the two bots snapped back to life. As one they turned away, and began to scurry towards the hall.

Alexis ran after them, utterly perplexed. "Frenzy? Frenzy! What's going on, what happened?"

Frenzy didn't stop. "Megatron's here," he squeaked. "And so is our master, Soundwave. We have to go to him!"

Then he did stop, and turned to face Alexis.

"You're not my friend!" he insisted, his optics flashing apprehensively. "Not even an acquaintance! I don't like you and I have nothing to do with you! But if you were my friend…" he leaned towards her. "I would tell you to run. Run away! Now!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here we are, next chapter! Hope you enjoy, sorry it's shorter than some other I have written at the moment, but it's mad here at the moment so I'm writing when I get the chance! As always let me know what you think, I really enjoy reading your reviews. :)

* * *

Chapter 23

Never before had the smooth, uncluttered walls of Starscream's base bothered Alexis, but right now they were a curse to the two young women, who hurried along the vast corridor trying to stay inconspicuous. They had their size on their side, but having nothing to hide behind should the situation warrant, was unnerving. They had lost sight of the two casseticons several minutes ago, and now the halls were deserted, although distant echoes told them that there was a huge bustle of activity in the main hall.

"What exactly are you planning again?" asked Sari once again as they trotted along, casting backward glances anxiously.

"No idea," replied Alexis grimly. "If Megatron is coming, that means Starscream will soon challenge him for leadership."

"I don't think that sounds like a spectator situation, do you?" her friend hissed vehemently. "One encounter with Megatron was more than enough, or have you forgotten?"

Alexis hadn't forgotten that terrifying night, a lifetime ago it seemed, when the abandoned plane in her father's biggest barn had revealed itself to her, when she and Sari had quaked in front of two of the mightiest titans in the decepticon army, and by some miracle had survived.

"We need to get to the blaster," she muttered as they continued to run softly. "Frenzy will know where it is, I'm sure I can wangle it out of him. Starscream needs to be ready for this. I can't have him screw it up…"

The two of them emerged, panting, into the huge space which Alexis supposed served as a lobby, to their left loomed the vast black doors, the entrance to the base. To their right stretched the long passage which led to the hall. The distant sounds of footsteps and the rumble of voices could be heard more clearly now. Beside them reared a huge console for securing and monitoring the base, providing them with temporary cover.

"Right," breathed Alexis, leaning against the wall. "One more passage and we'll be in the hall."

"But what will you do if Starscream sees you? You're not Pet Number One any more, remember?"

Alexis glared at her. "Don't call me that!"

But Sari was biting her lip, and the familiar mischievous grin was spreading across her face. "What? That's what you are! Starscream's hamster!"

"I am NOT his hamster!'

Momentarily forgetting their plight, the two of them giggled and pushed each other playfully. But a dreadful grinding sound stopped them both dead. Something was forcing the massive doors, causing them to slowly wrench apart with squeals of tortured metal. Natural light flooded in, causing them both to blink. Simultaneously, they peered around the console at the hulking silhouette in the entrance. Then immediately shrank back.

* * *

Megatron had arrived.

With the quickest glance at each other, they both scrambled down onto the floor and underneath the console, which was raised two feet off the ground on squat legs.

From their position, they both caught sight of a huge grey foot, moving forward and planting itself on the floor with a BOOM. The impact sent a tremor through their bodies, causing them to swallow hard and wriggle further back into their hiding place. The decepticon leader slowly strode forward, stopping when he was just inside the door. They could hear other footsteps behind him outside, controlled, loyal footsteps of dozens of feet that halted in front of the base.

Alexis stared straight ahead at the massive foot in front of her, big enough to crush ten people at once. Megatron had stopped mere feet from them. Oh god, could he tell they were there? She felt a cold sweat break out all over her, just as Sari whispered next to her in the tiniest voice: "Fuck, I forgot how huge he is!"

Alexis gave the barest nod, not taking her eyes off the foot. Somehow, even from her limited viewpoint, she could almost sense the cold deadly fury pouring off the decepticon leader in waves. Another tremor made her jump and she saw another pair of feet stop next to Megatron. Just as she was wondering who it was she heard Sari whisper again beside her.

"Soundwave."

So this was decepticon in charge of Rumble and Frenzy. She wondered when she would hear their smaller, tinny footsteps, but none came. She had no time to ponder this though, as high above them, Megatron spoke. In the gloom, Alexis felt for Sari's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Imbecile." The deep, cold, rumbling voice was just as Alexis remembered it, and she shivered. "Disappointing, but hardly surprising. What I fool I am to trust that conniving, scheming piece of scrap metal. Soundwave, clear up this mess and command the others to wait. I'm placing you in charge of this sector. I'll deal with Starscream."

/_Yes Megatron_./

Alexis frowned. The one known as Soundwave had a truly strange, chilling voice, far more machine-like than any of the other transformers she had encountered. She risked wriggling a fraction further forwards, to the horror of Sari who let out a tiny, strangled squeak, and looked up.

Soundwave towered above them, as tall as Megatron and with a similar bulky physique, his blue armour gleaming. He didn't appear to have a mouth, just a visor that covered the bottom of his face, and blank, red eyes. He stood stiffly to attention beside his leader, his unwavering loyalty to the menacing grey decepticon evident. She wriggled back underneath, shuddering.

Alexis felt her courage begin to shrivel inside her. She had come so far, but how much longer could she last? Every cell of her body was screaming at her to run as soon as it was clear. The ground shook once more as Megatron began to stalk down the passage, followed by the sinister Soundwave.

Their footfalls eventually faded, and the ground was still once more. Alexis let out a deep, slow breath, and realised she had been holding it for the past minute. She turned to Sari.

"Come on. I think I know another way to the hall. We'll…"

Then the doors opened once more and the two girls flinched, worming their way backwards to hide once again as two more pairs of feet thundered over the threshold, the sounds of transformation completing above their heads. Alexis recognised these feet straight away, and after Megatron she almost welcomed the sight of Thundercracker and Skywarp. The doors began to slide shut once more.

"What are you looking at, eh? What? Come on, what?" jeered Skywarp, presumably at Megatron's lackeys waiting outside. "Yeah, that's it, wait there like good protoforms whilst the grown-ups sort this out! Ha!" The doors boomed shut and Skywarp sniggered. "Showtime, TC. Looks like Megatron's come to get his aft kicked."

"Mmm." Thundercracker's slow, rumbling voice didn't sound nearly as confident as his wing companion's. "I have a bad feeling though Skywarp. When we…" He broke off suddenly and inexplicably, and stood very still.

"When we what? Huh? When we what?" Skywarp probed.

Thundercracker didn't reply. Then, after a few painful seconds, he spun slowly on the spot, his feet turning around.

Facing the two human girls huddled under the console.

Alexis sucked in a breath again and held it, too tense to even try to shuffle back. Sari froze and stared, transfixed, at the feet now pointing towards them. In her minds eye Alexis could imagine Thundecracker's red eyes boring through the console, his infra-red picking out the vivid twin lumps of heat, glowing brightly amongst the cold metal. Alexis swallowed and in the darkness felt for her friend's hand once more.

_He can see us he can see us he can see us…._

Above them, Skywarp's puzzled voice could be heard. "Uh… Cybertron to Thundercracker. Hello? Hello?"

Thundercracker was silent, then, after an age, he replied absently, "What? What did you say?"

"What are you staring at the floor for?"

"Wha? The floor?"

"Yeah, the floor, numb nuts!"

"Uh, nothing." Thundercracker shifted, as if rousing himself. "It's nothing."

"O-kaaaaay…" Skywarp replied condescendingly. "So, come on, now what TC? Don't abandon me, I need your brains. What do we do next?"

"We're supposed to be alerted by Starscream to go to the armoury to collect the Blaster," Thundercracker answered.

_So that's where it is._

"So, what are we waiting for? Megatron's here already! Let's go!"

"We can't," Thundercracker replied shortly. "I don't have the passcode for the armoury, no one does, except Starscream. I was meant to report back to him to get it. He changed the codes after he locked the weapon inside it."

"Well, get a com link open! Megatron's already here, in the hall with him! They could start firing at each other any second!"

"I'm TRYING that, moron!" Thundercracker snapped. "The channels are disrupted. Soundwave must've disabled 'em…"

"Right, I'll teleport in there." Skywarp's feet strode forward, stopping abruptly, as though Thundercracker had grabbed his shoulder. "He'll have thought of that Skywarp. You won't be able to teleport into that room."

"So you're saying we're screwed? The coup's off because we can't get into a room?"

Above them, Thundcracker paused. Then he moved forward, his feet coming closer, and closer to the console, blocking out the light. Sari buried her head in Alexis' shoulder.

"The only way into that room," Thundercracker rumbled above them, "…is through a ventilation shaft located to the west of the entrance. Only someone _small enough_ would be able to breach the defences and get to the Blaster."

"Uh… okay…"

"If a _Little Decepticon_ found the hinges melted, or something like that, then they would just have to wriggle inside and climb into the cabinet to retrieve the weapon," Thundercracker continued, slowly, and deliberately. His foot shifted slightly, pointing straight at Alexis as she stared at it. In the gloom under the console a slow smile began to spread across her face.

"`You're cracking up, you know that?" Skywarp strode over to Thundercracker. "Come on. We have to get to the hall before someone comes looking for us. Starscream's gonna need us to save his aft. _Again_."

* * *

The two jets strode off in the direction of the great hall. Their giant footsteps receded, leaving the vast space around them very quiet. After a time, Alexis shifted forward on her front, kicking her leg slightly to ease cramp that had set in there. She hauled herself out and stood up, dusting herself off. Beside her, Sari did the same.

"Sari, I'm going to the armoury to get the Requiem Blaster. It's the only thing that stands a chance of defeating Megatron."

"Then I'm coming with you," Sari replied without hesitation. "Two is always better than one." She smiled bravely, punching Alexis' arm with affection.

Alexis felt a rush of gratitude towards her. "You… you don't think I'm a traitor, do you?"

Sari bit her lip, but shook her head firmly. "You've got plenty of time to explain yourself if we live through this. Until then, I trust you. I'll help."

They set off at a run, back the way they had come.

"There's a service passage that was built for the casseticons," panted Alexis as she ran. "I've never been in it but I've seen it. It's there to enable them to perform deep repairs and gain access where the bigger ones can't reach. I think it'll bring us out nearer the armoury, and we'll be hidden. This way!"

* * *

Megatron stood in the middle of the hall, Soundwave behind him. He was seething, his components actually trembling in rage. In front of him lounged his second in command, having not bothered to rise when he entered, a devilish sneer on his mouth. Behind him Skywarp and Thundercracker flanked his chair.

"I have been so foolish," he spat, Starscream's nod of agreement threatening to overheat his already strained circuitry. "I entrust this continent to you, and what do I find when I come here? Green fields! Water! Human dwellings left intact!" He slammed his fist onto a nearby surface. "WHAT have you been up to Starscream? If you haven't been carrying out The Conversion, hmm? Is this another pathetic attempt to seize leadership?" Starscream opened his mouth, but Megatron cut across him. "I enjoyed a long period in which I could… trust you, Starscream," he growled. "Not to the extend I trust Soundwave" (Starscream's sneer increased) "…but a return to our days of old, when we both championed the decepticon cause!"

Starscream stood up, suddenly. "You have lost sight of the decepticon cause," he said softly. He stood only slightly shorter than the imposing grey leader, his wings gleaming, his optics burning into Megatron's.. The hall was silent. Nothing moved. Megatron's optics flickered around the hall, for the first time seeing the others assembled there. Soldiers of his own, silent, waiting, watching. But not watching him. No. Watching Starscream. Waiting for him to act.

"I see," Megatron growled softly.

* * *

Meanwhile behind Megatron, Soundwave stood motionless, ready to serve his leader, his eyes emitting a soft constant glow. Inside his chest nestled his casseticons. He felt their heat, their tiny minds whirring and prattling away to themselves. Soundwave could not be said to have a sense of pleasure, but he acknowledged a certain satisfaction at having all of his casseticons snugly back where they belonged. Frenzy's and Rumble's minds were unusually quiet; recharging no doubt. But one in particular was wide awake. He could sense it. Still concentrating on the scene before him, he turned a part of his cold mind to that particular casseticon, tuning into it's brain, picking apart the threads of thought and consciousness…

/_two of them two of them I am Ravage I am Ravage two of them there are two of them I want them I want them I want to run I want to chase I want to kill I want to kill them two of them two of them let me kill them let me run I want to run I am Ravage…_/

All the decepticons knew Ravage was insane, and they had told Soundwave so, many times. But he had just looked at them. To him sanity mattered little. There was only logic. Ravage did his job. They all knew that too. Ravage could sense two humans. Humans are the enemy. Ravage had not been out in a while. Therefore the solution was very simple, very logical.

Soundwave reached up and pressed his chest compartment. The cassette leapt out, having transformed before hitting the floor.

/_thank you thank you I am Ravage I can smell them I want to kill them I will kill them master I will I will I can run I can kill I am Ravage_/

Ravage spun with lightening speed, his tail lashing behind him like a whip. He gave a snarl and bounded off, faster than a cheetah, into the dark halls to find his prey.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ta-da! Another one! Back on track with the writing now! Hope you like, both our heroes have a difficult decision to ponder! O.O Go sit on my review couch and pour out your heart if you like, I'm a good listener!

* * *

Chapter 24

The passage was narrow, and very dark, if Alexis stretched out both arms, her fingertips brushed the walls, but on tilting her head back the ceiling receded to cathedral-like proportions above them. Wires hung down in the gloom, and panels lined the walls, some gaping open to show spewing, tangled wires, or dark shafts leading into unknown parts of the base. At first they had tiptoed forward tentatively, fearful of debris tripping them up, or holes in the floor, but the way seemed to be clear, and they forged ahead more confidently now.

"What's so special about the Requiem Blaster anyway?" asked Sari as they walked. "It's a weapon, right? 'Cos they all seem to have plenty of those already."

Alexis shrugged. "I don't really know. It's special somehow. I think Starscream might know more about it than we think."

"You really think it could bring down Megatron?"

"We both saw it wipe out an entire hillside, so I'd put my money on it."

Sari fell silent, walking along beside her. Even in the dark, Alexis could sense there were many other questions troubling her friend. She couldn't blame Sari for all the doubt and bewilderment she must be feeling. What the hell am I doing, Alexis wondered as they trudged ever deeper down the passage. I must be insane. I'm aiding a decepticon. I'm _viewed_ as a decepticon for crying out loud! I'm endangering our lives to ensure the success of a huge murdering, possessive, narcissistic psychopath! I should just cut and run whilst I have a chance.

_You're not going to though, are you?_

Alexis clenched her fists as she walked, willing the inner voice to shut up.

_Are you?_

No.

_Why are you doing this? Why did you return? Why are you still here?_

To save the world, to get the decepticons off the planet.

_And?_

And nothing.

_Are you sure? Is that your only reason?_

Alexis let out a small yelp as she collided with something, quickly realizing they had come to the end of the passage. Mentally extinguishing the inner voice, relieved, she felt in the dark for a panel, and pushed, gritting her teeth and praying. The two girls let out simultaneous sighs of relief when the door hissed and glided smoothly open.

The stepped out into a another huge corridor, seemingly identical to the one they had left, but on the other side an enormous arch gaped, leading into another huge space. Along the back wall were lines of cages the size of shipping containers, stacked all the way up to the ceiling.

"The slave quarters!" she exclaimed. "Which means the armoury is not far away. We did it!"

* * *

_Faster faster faster I am Ravage where are you my two I am coming I feel your heat I want to hunt…_

Ravage skidded around a corner, grinding his claws into the floor. He emitted a series of snarls and clicks, his head swishing from side to side. The rapid scan took in walls, floors, stretching into the distance, cold and empty… but no, not empty. Over there, two vivid blobs of heat, tiny, in the distance, moving together away from him….

Two humans…

* * *

"There might be something here we can use." Sari jogged over to the cages, her eyes moving over the discarded contents. 'I don't know, a tool, a rope, whatever."

"You're right," Alexis said. "Thundercracker made retrieving that thing sound easy, but I'm betting it won't be."

Sari stooped and picked up a small object off the floor. It was a tracker bar. "Hold that thought, I'm actually starving," she said, proceeding to tear off the wrapper. She closed her eyes in bliss, filling her cheeks. "Make that absolutely starving. Oh wow, I never liked these before, but now they taste of heaven!"

Alexis smiled, rolling her eyes. Then suddenly, a sound reached her ears and she wheeled round.

About a hundred feet away from them, in the vast doorway, was a… Alexis squinted. A panther? It was black. Facing her, it was half crouched, narrowed crimson optics boring into her. A long, barbed tail swished steadily from side to side, like the swinging watch of a hypnotist. Alexis felt cold dread seep through her limbs inexplicably. Her instinct screamed to get away from this thing. She cleared her dry throat.

"Sari?"

"Mmph?"

Sari turned, still munching happily. Her expression froze on sighting the big metal cat, and she swallowed her mouthful fearfully, staring at it.

"Who's that?"

Alexis shook her head. "I've never seen it before…"

* * *

Megatron smiled, a deadly calculating expression that had nothing whatsoever to do with happiness. "Poor Starscream," he said softly. "This is all about Cybertron, isn't it, and the obsession you harbour with our wasted planet? Mm?"

When Starscream did not reply, Megatron began to pace the room, staring into the optics of each mech in turn. "All of you want to return home, is that it? A touch of…" A sneer pulled at his lips. "…Homesickness? Well. Perhaps Megatron is not as unfeeling as you all think. A little excursion home would perhaps do some of you some good. Blast some of the autobot refugee camps, what's left of them. Regain your fighting spirit. For we are all warriors, are we not?"

A sullen rumble of assent came from the ranks of soldiers in the huge room. But Megatron knew that rebellion still lingered there. He spun round to face Starscream once more.

"You won't find me ready just yet to surrender power, my second in command," he said. Starscream merely looked at him. "But… how about I grant you the planet of Cybertron to steward, maybe even to save? If you believe such a thing is possible. You are a great scientist, as well as a fighter. Perhaps you can do it. You will still be the second in command of the decepticons, and you will still answer to me. But Cybertron is yours. You can leave this planet and it's pathetic inhabitants to me."

Thundercracker turned to Starscream, stunned at Megatron's offer. Starscream did not react.

"I will leave you to consider this for a short while, Starscream, and consider it well," growled Megatron. "You won't find a generous offer like this again. And turn it down at your peril. If you decide to take me on, this time it's to the death."

He turned his broad back on the seeker, and strode from the room, Soundwave following silently. Dozens and dozens of optics watched them leave. When the doors hissed shut, they flew back to the motionless jet, digesting this unexpected turn of events. Waiting to see what he would do.

* * *

Alexis licked her dry licks and swept her hair back. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The thing had red eyes, leaving no doubt as to it's faction. Her eyes traveled over the sleek neck and torso, over it's haunches. _Are those missiles? _It was watching them, it's mouth slightly open, grinning jaws showing gleaming silver teeth. It began to move forward, stalking in lazy zig-zags towards them.

Alexis and Sari backed up, moving towards each other, slowly the space between them and the creature diminishing. It was trapping them in a corner.

Alexis slowly hunkered down as she backed up, not taking her eyes off the thing. Her fingers found a bent metal bar on the floor, amongst the detritus. Out of the corner of the eye she saw her friend looking about for something similar to defend herself with. The creature seemed not to care, Alexis fancied she caught something like amusement glimmering in its crimson, evil optics. _He could just blast us with those missiles after all…_

But as it drew nearer, and she caught sight of the sharp claws clicking on the metal floor, she knew it had other plans for them. Her heart threatened to burst from her ribs. _I wish Starscream was here_. No time for that now. She hefted the heavy bar in both hands as she straightened up, still backing up, feeling the weight of it. Her eyes still on the cat. She was trembling, her hands damp with sweat, Sari was beside her now, they were almost backed into a corner…

Sari, having found nothing to fight with, balled her fists, glaring grimly at it. "Shit," she muttered as it halted feet away from them, tail swishing, head lowered, mouth curled in a demonic grin.

"My thoughts exactly," murmured Alexis, adjusting her grip on the bar.

The thing pounced, although they were both bracing themselves for it, Alexis let out a shriek and swung wildly at it. Beside her she heard Sari yelling- "_Fucking smash it's bastard face in! Kill it_!"

The bar bounced off the creature's head and it reared back with a metallic snarl, circling once before lunging again. It butted Alexis sharply and she fell backwards. Sari screamed, but quickly helped her friend up. They both backed completely into the corner, Alexis holding out the bar with trembling arms.

Ravage gave a rasping chuckle as he paced back and forth in front of them, swishing his tail delightedly. Then, with the speed of a snake, he lunged again, lashing both girls cruelly with his claws. The pitiful weapon one of them had been clutching fell to the floor and he saw the organic fluid start to leak from their hands and arms- _Oh how he loved the sight of that fluid! _Another swipe and he had them both on the floor again, this time lashing at the their faces tearing their skin, cuffing them with his claws, not too hard, just enough to stun them and cause them to emit those noises he also loved, the noises that meant pain, and fear.

Again he went for them. This time the skinny one with the darker outer skin and sparkling black eyes rained her fists on him repeatedly, screaming curses and jabbing at his optics. He engulfed one small hand in his mouth as she punched, and bit down, relishing the terror and the high-pitched squeaking typical in organic females. Releasing the hand from his jaws, he bent his head and smashed it into the other one, knocking her back down, crunching into her ribs… he vaguely felt her feet as she kicked at him… with his tail he lashed at the dark-haired one, ripping through the layers of clothing through the skin underneath… more warm fluid flowed out onto his tail… seeping through the torn fabric, she collapsed to her knees with a moan… Mustn't be hasty… he hadn't had the chance to have fun in such a long time… he retreated back, surveying his handiwork, an insane grin splitting his feline features… The two girls lay bleeding heavily, their wet eyes glaring at him in terror and loathing, their chests heaving as their lungs struggled to take in air… A low, growling purr of pleasure escaped his mouth and he flexed his claws, ready for another attack…

BOOM.

Ravage froze mid snarl, his metal hackles standing up with a series of clicks, his head whipped round to the wall behind him, some eighty feet away.

BOOM.

Something smashed into the wall again from the outside, the metal surface buckling slightly. Ravage circled, agitated, a low menacing growl escaping him, tail swishing.

SMASH.

The wall collapsed, sending daylight and a group of robots tumbling into the room, their colourful limbs jumbled together. A yellow arm fought to extricate itself from a red leg… They got to their feet, complaining to each other good-naturedly, the red symbols on their chests gleaming proudly…

Ravage gaped at them for a split second. Then with a snarl and a tensing of limbs he launched himself towards the door like a bullet, his prey forgotten, opening a com link to his master.

_/Alert alert autobo…/_

"Oh no you don't," the red bot growled, and a blast of blue light hit the casseticon, sending him sliding across the room to slam into the wall with a screech. Blearily, through a mist of pain, Alexis raised her head. She saw the red robot sprint across the room causing the floor to shake, raise his foot, and bring it down hard on the cat, grinding his sole, causing the beast to howl and spit as it's components crunched underfoot. He stamped again, and again, the wrecked body sparking and quivering with each blow, until finally it moved no more. He kicked the mangled body to the wall with a contemptuous sniff. "Bad kitty."

"Ironhide, enough of that! There's two humans over here! They're hurt!"

Alexis felt the ground shake and everything went dark as many pairs of feet surrounded them both. Her hands and face were covered in blood and she trembled all over, beside her Sari lay still. She tried to get up and winced, her ribs on fire.

"No no no, don't try to move little one."

Alexis blinked, nausea washing over her. She felt sure she was going to faint. She felt warm blood trickling through her hair and over her face. Turning her head she saw Sari, lying still, her eyes closed. The t-shirt covering her small waist and her jeans were drenched in blood. The nausea grew worse and she reached a hand towards her friend. "Sari…"

Suddenly the feet parted and a familiar voice rang out, reaching Alexis' ears as if she was drowning in treacle. There was jostling, as if someone was shoving their way through. "Hey! Let me through, let me see! LET ME THROUGH!"

A vivid yellow figure knelt in front of them. "Alexis! Sari! Are you alright? Oh Primus, SARI!"

Bumblebee gently scooped Sari into his hands, cradling her to his chest. "Sari, Sari! I've come back, I've come to get you! Wake up! Wake up Sari!"

Another robot, this one red and white, knelt down next to him. "Bumblebee, give her to me," he said sternly. "I can't help her with you holding her like that. Come on, Bee. She'll be alright."

Alexis' head hurt. Her feet scrabbled under her, wanting to stand up, when suddenly she found herself surrounded by blue metal. Gently, something nudged her and she fell forwards onto the blue, flat surface with a groan. Then she had the sensation of rising, slowly, whoever it was being careful not to make her dizzy. Blue light bathed her and she looked up into two optics.

There was no mouth, only a visor, but a voice rumbled from behind it.

"I'm going to scan you. It won't hurt. Don't be afraid."

The voice was deep, wise and gentle, and Alexis felt the cold fog of fear in her head clear slightly. Then she heard a harsh, cracked voice answering him, and was shocked to discover it was her own.

"I'm not afraid. Put me down. I want Sari."

The optics flared and the blue light bathed her. "I am so sorry we did not get here sooner. Ratchet is looking after Sari. She is alive, and she will be alright. You must be Alexis Garner."

The optics narrowed and glowed as if in a warm smile. Then the hands lowered her towards the ground, the voice rumbling again as she descended.

"You have cracked ribs and some cuts, but nothing worse, thankfully."

Alexis blushed despite herself, as she stepped gingerly off onto the floor, feeling a small stab of shame at her rudeness. "Uh… thank you." She looked up at the huge red and blue figure.

He knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on the other. "We've heard a lot about you from Sari," he said. "She holds you very dear to her. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." He glanced over her head towards the group of mechs surrounding Sari. "Why don't you go and see to her. You both have had a narrow escape."

Without hesitation Alexis turned to run, only to find her ribs exploding in pain every time she tried to take a step; she felt blood trickling down her legs inside her jeans and looked down to see them torn from Ravage's attack. Her arms, neck and face were cut too, and oozing blood. She settled for a half run, half limp, approaching the group and ducking under an elbow to see her friend laying flat on the floor, looking very pale, Bumblebee cradling her head. The red and white robot was finishing a dressing on her stomach, shaking his head.

"You would have died if we had arrived just a klik later…" he was saying.

Sari turned her head and caught sight of Alexis. "Ali!" she croaked, tears leaking from her eyes. "Thank god!"

"Are you okay hon?" Alexis knelt beside Sari, wincing as she did so, brushing her fringe out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The red and white robot snorted above them. "You're not fine, tiny. You're badly hurt." Blood was already starting to seep through the dressing across Sari's abdomen. Sari tried to sit up, only to be restrained by Bumblebee, gently. She winced in pain and sank back down. "Yeah well, I'm fine now you're here, Ratchet." She punched his knee joint affectionately.

Alexis looked up to see the red robot who had killed Ravage, the one referred to as Ironhide, standing over them. She recognized him as the one who had questioned her the night she had arrived at the autobot base. "We need to move fast," he said grimly. "I don't think Ravage had time to sound the alarm, but we're not safe here. I say we take the humans out of here and hide them. Bumblebee can be in charge of that. (Bumblebee nodded fervently) The rest of us prepare the ambush and find the weapon. Right Prime?"

Prime had followed Alexis over to the huddle. As he approached, they all stood up attentively, apart from Bumblebee, who remained on the floor with Sari.

"No, wait! Ali and I can stay! We have a job to do…" Sari yelled up, and tried to sit up once more, only to sway and sink back down again. "We're on our way to get the Blaster!"

Ironhide tilted his head. "The Requiem Blaster?"

Sari nodded, gulping in air as a fresh wave of pain from her injuries hit her. Beside her, Alexis stiffened. The only one who noticed was Prime, who stood silent, his blue optics unwavering.

"So he has got it, then," Ironhide growled. "The filthy slagger. We can't let Megatron use it, no matter what…"

"Megatron doesn't know it's here." Alexis spoke up, quietly, and all heads swiveled to her. "Starscream plans to use it to kill Megatron, to overthrow him."

"Megatron, Starscream, they're both the same," Ironhide snorted. "Whichever of them has it, it's bad news, for the humans and for us. Let's get these girls out."

Alexis stood up, with difficulty. "I'm staying here," she said.

Ironhide looked down, his eyebrows raised. "Sari said you were tough, and she's right," he grunted. "But now you need to get…"

"I'm staying here, I'm going to do what I set out to do."

Alexis stared at Ironhide, her mouth set. Optimus was watching her carefully, his expression unfathomable.

"I'm going to retrieve the Blaster." She held the red bot's stare, stubbornly.

Ironhide grunted, and turned to Optimus. "Well, I guess she is small, and she knows the base better than any of us. When she's got it she can bring it back to us. Got that, kid?"

Alexis didn't answer, turning instead to Sari and dropping down beside her.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Sari nodded, managing a smile. "Only pissed off I can't join the fun. I told you they'd come, didn't I?"

She indicated the autobots behind them with a gesture, her eyes shining. Alexis nodded slowly. "They'll sort everything out Alexis. You don't have to worry about the decepticons any more. When you've got the gun come and find us. Prime can use it to defeat the decepticons. It's going to be alright!"

Alexis nodded, but Sari sensed her oldest friend's gaze was somewhere else. She searched her friends face, then reached out and touched her arm.

"Ali? Hon?"

Alexis took a deep breath, and smiled. "Of course it will Sari. You're right. I'll see you very soon, okay?"

The girls clung to each other tight, ignoring the pain of their injuries. Alexis hauled herself to her feet. "You had better get out of here, like that one said." She jerked her thumb towards Ironhide.

Without further comment she began to limp past the line of autobots, her hands jammed in her pockets, towards the doorway. Behind her the robots began to move, hurriedly and quietly. She looked back to see Sari being placed gently inside Bumblebee, who had transformed into car mode. He reversed, and rumbled towards the hole in the wall. Some of the others followed him. Ironhide and a few others she didn't recognize drew their various weapons and stood, looking towards Optimus Prime.

Optimus watched the small human limp towards the archway alone, her shoulders hunched and head bowed, looking tiny in all that space. He stepped forward. "Alexis."

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to stop. Then she did halt, and turned, expressionless, towards him.

"I am glad to have met you. Be careful."

She lifted her chin, meeting his gaze. Her mouth opened, as if she were about to speak. But she merely nodded, and turned away, round the corner and out of sight.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hi all! another chapter for you to enjoy! Oooh, and I might be getting some artwork soon to go with this story!

Chapter 25

The great hall was filled with the growls and murmurs of the assembled decepticons, as they polished their armour, cleaned their weapons and watched Starscream from narrowed optics. The jet had not moved since Megatron had made his astonishing offer then left. Now they had to wait to see what he would choose. Would he accept Megatron's offer of Stewardship of Cybertron and cancel the rebellion, abandon the Earth to Megatron? And if so what would happen to each of them? Would they be granted clemency? Where would they be ordered to go? Unease and tension simmered throughout the vast room. In one corner, Blackout smouldered with anger and muttered to Dirge, having been repaired and released sometime earlier. His circuits still ached from Starsceam's vicious attack.

"Not sure I care much any more," he snarled, trying to surreptitiously rub his aching shoulder joint. "This whole thing has been nothing but a farce. I'm sick of Megatron, but what can Starscream offer us? He cares no more about the cause than Megatron, he only cares for his own stinking hide. And he's going soft in the circuits, keeping human pets, chasing vestigial weapons… Ugh! It was a mistake to ever follow him! He'll go back to Cybertron, but what about us? You think Megatron will let the rest of us off so easy? Something doesn't smell right. I should go out there right now and detach myself from Screamer completely, align myself to Megatron, cut my losses!"

He took one angry step forward, but Dirge swiftly put out an arm, barring his way, pushing him back. "Wait one klik, Blackout," he said calmly. "Don't go making rash decisions just yet."

Starscream suddenly stood, and as he did so, a hush fell over the room. Squaring his shoulders and scowling, he made his way through the crowd, who parted, staring, to let him through. The giant doors hissed aside and he stepped through them.

"Where does he think he's going?" snarled Blackout, folding his arms as slowly the babble resumed.

"I think…" said Dirge, his mouth curling into a soft smile, "… he's going to the armoury."

* * *

Ironhide stalked warily down the empty passage. Damn decepticons, even their bases managed to have an oppressive, evil air about them. Despite low rumbles and echoes reaching his audios, he knew no one significant was nearby. But this didn't stop him from being on full alert.

Around a corner, and into another seemingly identical passage, except… He frowned and stomped up to a heavily fortified door. It glowed eerily from several pulsing lights dotted around the frame, seemingly connected to a panel beside it. Ironhide raised his eyebrows. This looked promising. Very promising. He opened a com link.

"Prime. I think I've found the armoury. I'm going to try to get to the Blaster."

He studied the panel intently, and tentatively pressed a few buttons. When nothing happened, he shrugged. He wasn't expecting it to be that easy anyway. Good thing the decepticons hadn't rigged the door with any kind of alarm, or anti-tamper device. He fired his weapon at the panel and then at the door, cringing at the echoing blast ringing through the halls deafeningly. The smoke cleared, showing a completely un-damaged door and panel.

He stepped back and frowned.

Just then a movement on the floor to his left caught his eye, and he wheeled round, weapons whining, ready to fire. What he saw made him blink and step back..

A small figure stood next to the wall, beside an open ventilation shaft. It was human-sized. Not another one of Soundwaves's cassettes, he realized, squinting at it. It didn't appear to have a mouth, just two blank, circular glowing eyes. It regarded him quite calmly, almost peacefully. Ironhide's processor searched for the word he was looking for. Mini… Minicon. This creature was a minicon. In spite of himself, he took a step closer, fascinated. He hadn't seen one of these for millennia. "What are you doing here, tiny one?" he murmured in Cybertronian.

The minicon made no sound, staring placidly up at him. Ironhide opened his mouth to question the creature again, when a sound inside the shaft alerted him and he immediately tensed once more.

A second minicon emerged, leaping lightly down onto the floor. It was followed in turn by a third, who reached in, appearing to help someone else out…

Alexis hopped out of the shaft, panting with the exertion of crawling and climbing. As her feet made impact with the floor she winced, her injured ribs jarring. She dusted off her clothes and with a small smile, lifted the Requiem Blaster out of the arms of the third minicon. That had been surprisingly easy. She had found the armoury fast enough, only to be met by Starscream's minicons, who seemed to have silently and inexplicably come to find her. Once inside, they had quietly helped her climb up onto the cabinet, and at the lightest touch of her fingers the huge weapon had transformed and diminished in front of her, stopping in its two-foot mode, enabling her to lift it. Now she was out. She gave a triumphant short laugh and hefted the weapon, her sparkling eyes sliding up to meet the blue gaze of Ironhide. "Piece of cake," she said.

Ironhide stared at the Blaster, lethal-looking even at that small size. "Well done," he grunted, moving forward and extending a hand, bending at the waist. "Now lets get you out of here and take that weapon to Prime."

Alexis didn't move, regarding the autobot calmly. After a period of silence she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm glad it's you that came," she said. "Nothing personal, of course. But it would been harder, much harder, to do this with Prime. I like him a lot."

She turned her back on Ironhide and set off down the corridor. The minicons followed, with a series of cooing noises and clicks.

"Woah there, now just _wait a klik_!" Ironhide roared. "Just where are you taking that thing, human?"

Alexis stopped, and turned back, her gaze steely and unwavering. "Why, to Starscream, of course."

Ironhide gaped, momentarily speechless. "To Sta… wha… you little…Sari never told me you were a traitor! You clueless little brat! This isn't your war!"

Alexis aimed the Requiem Blaster at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. She did not flinch as an almighty _boom_ tore the air, and debris rained down, missing her by inches. Ironhide blanched, cursing, his optics fixed on the furious human girl before him, her feet planted firmly, chest heaving, eyes burning.

"WRONG!" she shrieked, swinging the weapon round to aim at the autobot's chest. "This is MY PLANET! MY FIGHT! And this weapon is OURS! We found it TOGETHER!"

'Now," she snarled. "Get out of here, before I shoot you! You think I wouldn't?" As she spoke, an ominous hum could be heard deep inside the weapon, as if it had had a small taste of destruction and was calling out for more. Ironhide stumbled back, aghast. Then he turned and ran, back around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Skywarp had a stray piece of scrap metal, and was flicking it between his fingers. He could tell he was starting to irritate Thundercracker, but he couldn't stop. "So… what do you think Screamer will do, TC?"

Thundercracker sighed , and clenched his fists. "I. Don't. Know. I told you." He moved over to a console abruptly, busying himself, before he had a chance to lose his temper completely. Skywarp leant back against the table, bored and baffled. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. Skywarp had a thicker hide than most, but even he could sense the tension and uncertainty flowing through the room like hot magma. He sighed, and swung his hand behind him, resting it on the table to steady himself. A sharp intake of breath caused him to spin around and he saw that he had missed the human girl by inches, almost knocking her off the table. He did a double take, peering down to make sure it was really her.

"You! How did you get out of your box?"

She laughed, tossing her head. "I got bored in there," she replied simply. "Came to join the fun. Where's Megatron? Where's Starscream?"

Skywarp leaned down, his face almost level with the table top. He saw that she was injured, limping, organic internal fluid soaking her clothes. In her arms, clearly too heavy for her, was… the Requiem Blaster. He shook his head in disbelief. "Where did Screamer _find_ you?"

She ignored the question, hefting the weapon, shrugging off the pain and fatigue clearly battling to own her frail body. "Where's Starscream?"

Skywarp straightened up. "He's gone to think over Megatron's offer, I guess."

She looked up sharply. "What offer?"

"Megatron offered Cybertron to Screamer, in return Screamer must drop the rebellion. He'll be able to go home, us too, hopefully." Skywarp paused. "Megatron will stay here."

"Well, he's not going to say yes, is he?" When the purple and black jet's optics shifted to one side almost guiltily, she raised her voice: "Oi! HEY! I said, he's not going to say yes, _is he_? He can't!"

"Look, human…" he stepped back and raised his palms defensively as she swung to face him, still holding the Blaster. "Woah! Put that down!" Immediately, out of instinct, his own weapons began to charge, ready to fire should she shoot…

"Where is Starscream? I want to know what's going on here!"

"Put that thing down, fleshling, okay?"

A shadow fell over Alexis and she looked up to see Thundercracker looming over her. "Hello Alexis," he rumbled calmly, seemingly unfazed that the human girl had somehow escaped confinement, turned up in the main hall covered in blood and wielding one of the most powerful known weapons in the galaxy. "Stop picking on Skywarp."

"Thundercracker, what's going on?" Alexis repeated, trying to duck his huge fingers as he touched her gently and engulfed her in red light, scanning her. He ignored her and tutted, his scan revealing her cracked ribs.

But just then the doors to the hall crashed open and Starscream appeared, his face a picture of rage. All the mechs in the hall cringed back. "WHERE IS THE REQUIEM BLASTER?"

The hall was silent as a tomb. Then Thundrcracker gestured simply to the tabletop. Starscream's gaze shot to it, and he strode over to the table, glaring down at the sight that met him.

Alexis looked up, clutching the Blaster. "Hi."

"_Alexis_?"

She braced herself for the inevitable deafening storm as he leant down, hoping he wouldn't grab her too hard, her mind already busy trying to assemble plausible lies for their escape, where Sari was…

"You're bleeding!"

Alexis blinked. He scooped her into his palm and lifted her to his face, running a digit over her cheek, lifting her arm and lowering it gently. They both spoke at once.

"What happened?"

The jet and the girl stared at one another, unblinking. Then Starscream jerked his head. "Well," he demanded. "Come on. You were to be hidden away, kept safe. You did not stay put. You got yourself injured. You went after the Blaster. Your friend is missing. What have you been up to, Alexis?"

"No, no." Alexis shook her head. "Your story sounds far more interesting. I missed loads whilst I was in my box, it would seem. What about Megatron offering you Cybertron and him staying here?

They glared at one another. "That is of no concern to you, " he replied gruffly.

"It is if all I've worked for is for nothing! If you plan on settling for second best!

"Second best? What exactly do you mean by that?" he growled.

"Well, I only mean the Starscream I know would not settle for being second-in-command-caretaker of some planet, when what he really wanted was total leadership, total power!"

"How can you presume to know all about me?"

"So I'm wrong, am I?"

He hesitated, changed tack. "Where's Sari?"

"She… left."

"On her own?" One eyebrow shot up.

"Er… yes."

Thundercracker interrupted, appearing at Starscream's side. "Megatron is coming back into the base, Starscream."

Starscream nodded curtly. He cupped his hands around Alexis, striding across the hall. One digit came down and touched the Blaster and it sprang from her arms, transforming and unfolding… growing to its original monstrous size and attaching itself to his forearm. As he moved he spoke to her but kept his optics straight ahead.

"I never used these before. They were designed as punishment cells for disobedient slaves. But the important fact, is it will keep you safe, and out of sight. I won't have you harmed, Alexis. That is all there is to it."

And he deposited her gently on a ledge, about level with his shoulder. Before she could react he dropped a transparent half-sphere on top of her. As soon as it made contact with the shelf the edges sealed themselves with a sucking noise, trapping her under. She flew to the edge and beat on the glassy surface with all her might, her injuries screaming in protest.

"No! You're not doing this to me again! Starscream! Let me out!"

Through the misty glass he loomed above her, a murky shadow. He gave no indication he could hear her. "You can see out, but no-one can see in. You will be safe until it's over."

And he turned his back on her, striding back to the centre of the room, facing the doors.

Megatron stepped back over the threshold, his expression grim. He surveryed the room, sweeping over the consoles… the worktops… his gaze missing nothing… the assembled mechs,... and finally, his crimson gaze rested on his second in command, standing up straight, his chin lifted, shoulders squared.

"Have you made your decision?" he barked.

"Yes," Starscream replied softly.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, not only do I seem to have no time to write these days, but I also never seem to have time to read all the stories on here I want to read. So apologies to people who have updated and I haven't reviewed, I will do soon. Thank you people who have reviewed my story. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, it's not the last one, but we are nearing the end. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

The two titans faced one another. Nobody moved, save for Soundwave, who silently produced Frenzy from his chest cavity and dropped him to the floor. From inside her prison, Alexis saw him scuttle off into the main corridor, responding to some silent command. Soundwave straightened up, his attention back on his master.

"Well?" Megatron commanded. His optics flickered briefly to the Requiem Blaster on Starscream's arm, but if he was shocked to see the menacing weapon there, his features gave nothing away.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"I have," Starscream replied, bowing his head. "A very generous offer indeed, Leader."

"Excellent!" Megatron boomed. "I knew you wouldn't be…"

"It's not enough."

Megatron cut off abruptly, his optics narrowing. "_What did you say_?"

"I said, it's not enough," replied Starscream calmly. "After all these millennia Megatron, you still don't understand. I want all of it. All your power. And you can delay my rise to leadership no longer."

"Fool!" Megatron spat. He took one step forward, the floor trembling from his impact, his face close to Starscream's. "You turn against me countless times Starscream, and countless times you LOSE! And now, I decide to break the pattern, to offer you all you dream of, and still you defy me! I give one more chance to reconsider Starscream, or prepare to meet Primus in pieces! And as for you, " he snarled, glaring around at Starscream's assembled mechs, "Do not think your treachery will go unpunished! Soundwave, summon the loyal soldiers!"

But Soundwave was standing with his back to Megatron, his body oddly hunched. Slowly he turned, all optics in the room on him, even Starscream leaned over to see what he held in a cupped hand.

They all watched as Soundwave mutely poked at the wrecked body of Ravage in his palm. The casseticon was still alive, emitting tortured rasping sounds, twitching, sparks emtting from his ruined body. At his feet, Frenzy looked up- his mouth hanging open. A small trail of fragments led off from where he had dragged his comrade in.

Soundwave stood still, his expression, as ever, unreadable. From behind his mouthplate came one mumbled word.

/_Ravage_./

Megatron cruelly batted his hand away, breaking the spell. The twisted form fell to the floor, and Megatron ground it underfoot with a contemptuous sniff. At his master's feet, Frenzy flinched.

"Whatever happened to Ravage, he is no longer no longer of any use," Megatron growled. "This is hardly the time for you to form sentimentality circuitry, Soundwave. Now, alert the troops for battle. Starscream has chosen his own doom. Move!"

But Soundwave, to everyone's amazement, did not move.

"Did you not hear me, Soundwave?" Megatron's voice was soft and dangerous, but there was something else in his tone. The beginnings of unease.

"Well, well," Starscream sneered, causing Megatron to whirl back round. "So the Great Megatron has managed to turn all of his own closest allies against him. How sad that our leader, once so inspiring to all of us, has fallen so far."

"You will PAY for your disobedience Soundwave!" Megatron roared. "Loyal decepticons, TO ME!"

From down the halls came a thundering of dozens and dozens of feet, bellows and battle cries echoing off the walls. Stasrcream let out a shout of relish, his wings flexing, the Blaster beginning to hum as he spread his feet. "Let them in!" he screeched, and beside him Thundercracker and Skywarp punched the air with a collective yell. In the hall there rose a murmur, which became a roar, as all the mechs readied their weapons, sweeping benches aside with a crash, clearing space for the oncoming melee.

At the back of room, the noise muffled slightly inside the capsule, Alexis scrabbled at the seal, battling to find a way out, but to no avail. With a snarl of frustration, she collapsed onto her rear, curling her legs under her and wiping the blood and sweat on her face, her injuries screaming, a helpless spectator. "Shit!"

The hall was fast filling with decepticons, more and more of them barging into the vast hall, until it was hard to tell who was who. Soon the air was filled with the yells and booms of battle, as fists and weapons met. Bright flashes punctured the air, illuminating the high ceiling. Alexis caught a glimpse of Thundercracker falling, with a spidery, dark green mech on top of him. Moments later he flung it off and shot it in the face, sending it cringing into a corner. He got up and plunged back into the chaos. Alexis kept her hands pressed to the globe, staring out, her heart racing. She couldn't see Starscream or Megatron, they were lost in what seemed like hundreds of metal bodies.

* * *

Megatron aimed another punch at his second in command, they were indeed fighting in the middle, a small arena of space around them as their respective sides fought one another, ready to lend aid should either demand it. But for now each belonged to the other, and to call for help at this stage would be weakness.

"Pathetic, useless, piece of scrap!" Megatron emphasised each word with a blow, the jet dodging and returning blows of his own. They wrestled, firing small weapons in an effort to make each let go of the other. Megatron delivered a laser into Starscream's neck components and he hissed and leapt back. They circled one another, glaring.

"And what is that junk on your arm, hm? Some vanity accessory to impress your little gang, Starscream?"

"A small treat I am saving for later, Leader," Starscream sneered. "The Requiem Blaster, waiting for me all this time on this little island. Did you never wonder why I requested Europe as my own, above other, greater continents? Such short-sightedness on your part…"

"Every bot knows The Blaster doesn't exist, growled Megatron. "So, all this time you have wasted chasing mythical weaponry. How very like you, Starscream. Your schemes just get more and more desperate!"

"We'll see, Megatron!"

* * *

The surface beneath Alexis' feet had been trembling constantly since battle began, but now a strong blast to her left threw her sideways into the glass. Smoke clouded the area and she waited impatiently for it to clear, straining to see what had happened. Shapes moved through the fog, entering the battle, a red arm here, a white leg there… Then her eyes widened as she caught sight of a tall red and blue figure, a visor covering a mouth underneath two blue optics…

* * *

Both Megatron and Starscream paused, as the sound of battle behind them changed subtly, mechs on both sides yelling in surprise . They spun round, through the chaos glimpsing the crowd parting, then an all too familiar figure strode through the battle, swatting aside decepticons with his axe, blue optics blazing. "Megatron!"

"Optimus Prime!" hissed Megatron, taking a step back. He turned to Starscream.

"We need to lay aside our differences, Starscream and unite against our enemy," he said urgently. "This fight can wait. You take the…"

He staggered back as both null rays hit him in the chest. Before he could recover, Starscream's fist slammed into his jaw, felling him like a tree.

"Nice try leader, but I don't think so!" Starscream crowed, standing over the furious decepticon, glaring up in pain and disbelief. "These autobot filth are nothing more than a pleasing distraction! I'll have them for DESSERT when I'm finished with YOU!"

* * *

Soundwave had stood motionless in the corner of the hall since the fight had broken out. The shouting of Prime's name finally stirred him from his reverie and he turned his blank red stare up and round towards the Autobot leader. Cold reflex recognition of a definite enemy appeared to galvanise him and he opened his chest, releasing his casseticons and striding into the battle. Rumble ran at his master's heels, shouting insults and war-cries in Cybertronian, whilst Ratbat soared high up above the chaos with a shriek.

From her vantage point, Alexis watched Frenzy dart here and there, desperately trying to avoid getting crushed by the stomping feet and huge tumbling bodies. Then a high pitched whine, getting louder and louder, snapped her head up, and she gasped and dropped to the floor, curling into a ball with lightening speed, as a laser blast struck the top of her capsule. There was a deafening bang and then an acrid, awful smell filled her nostrils. Risking a glance up she saw the blast had melted the transparent roof. With a cry she rolled over, just in time to avoid a beach-ball sized white-hot globule of the melted prison hit the floor. Holding a tattered sleeve to her mouth, she curled back, feeling the heat and watching the roof crumple and wilt like plastic held in a flame, creating a hole, widening as it smoked and popped…

* * *

Starscream smirked as Soundwave strode past him and Megatron, heading determinedly towards Optimus Prime. "How fortuitous," he chuckled. "All my game pieces are performing admirably, eh Megatron?"

Megatron's answer was a blow to the back of the jet's knees, sending him crashing to the floor. He aimed his cannon, but Starscream rolled to his feet deftly and barged into it, pushing it upright with all his might. The cannon went off, smashing a huge hole in the ceiling. Debris rained down, and the cool night air rushed in. The jet screamed a command, and his two wingbrothers immediately responded, launching off up through the gap, drawing out a large number of Megatron's followers in pursuit, to continue the fight in the sky. No sooner was this done than Starscream whirled around, hitting his foe once more with his null rays.

"How I would love to join them up there, old man," Starscream grinned insolently at the prone Megatron, whose circuits were struggling to deal with a second null hit in as many minutes. "But, being the superior flyer of the two, I thought it would be more _sporting_ to end it down here. Not without mercy, am I?" He laughed mirthlessly, raising the Blaster to Megatron's face. "The fact is, without your loyal army, which diminishes by the klik, you're nothing. They don't want you any more. They want me."

Megatron simply glared…. Then his optics wandered to a spot behind Starscream's left shoulder. Too late Starscream tensed, only to find a huge weight on his back, scraping his wings, huge arms clasping him from behind, pulling him back. He cursed and struggled, Megatron's laughter ringing in his audios. "Oh, what a good try Starscream. Not good enough, as ever, I'm afraid, and you're all out of chances. And well done, Mixmaster. Now, the weapon! Rip it off his arm!"

To Starscream's horror, the hulking monster that was Mixmaster nodded, and with a grunt, forced him to the floor, and yanked the gun painfully from his arm, tearing out some of his wires in the process. He let out a deafening scream, almost drowning out the laughter of Megatron. But then…

"Wha?" grunted Mixmaster, staring at the weapon he was holding aloft. A series of clicks rang out, and below on the floor, a slow smile began to spread over Starscream's face.

"It's… shrinking!" Megatron roared. With a swift movement, Starscream rose, slamming his fist deep into Mixmaster's metal belly. The huge mech grunted in pain and the scaled-down Blaster flew from his grasp and whirled away, over the heads of the remaining fighting mechs, disappearing from sight…

* * *

"Ow. Ouch! Ow!"

Alexis tentatively tapped the twisted material as it cooled, impatient for it to be cold enough for her to climb out. "Come on, come on!" Over her head the battle raged, and every now and then a blast rang out that was a little too close for comfort. She kept looking round anxiously, biting her lip, but none saw her. Tucking her hands inside her sweater, she hauled herself out, jumping lightly down onto the ledge. Ahead was a 4-foot jump onto a table, from there she could climb onto the floor, this was going to be dangerous…

Frenzy ran as fast as he could, the sound of his skittering feet drowned by the roars and blasts above him. He skidded to a halt just as a massive foot stomped down in his path, the mech in question oblivious to his presence. One wrong move and he'd be scrap metal! He'd find a corner, and hide there until it was all over…

Just then he collided with something warm and soft, running in the other direction.

"Alexis!"

"Frenzy!"

"We're gonna get squished!" he wailed. "We gotta hide!"

"Shhh! Calm down! Frenzy, what's happening? Who's winning?"

They both cringed back as a huge chunk of the ceiling fell, crashing down feet from them. At any moment they could be killed or captured. She scanned the room searching desperately for Starscream. There he was, some fifty feet away, grappling with Megatron. The sight of the huge grey mech sent a chill down her spine and she stepped back, grasping the cold metal of Frenzy's arm… Then, in the opposite corner, she spied it, lying on its side, gleaming in the light, too small for the others to see, way over in the opposite corner…

She took a deep, determined breath and grasped Frenzy's arm. "Come on…"

* * *

Starscream's feet were spread wide apart, and he snarled with exertion, locked in a grapple as Megatron shoved against him with all his might. He could feel his energon reserves depleting, and it seemed Megatron was feeling the strain of battle as well, though neither was prepared to show it. Where was the weapon? He tried his best to see, his optics flickering around the battle, searching for the Blaster, made harder to find now it was only about two feet long.

Meanwhile Megatron was his superior in brute strength and mass, and time was running out. Curses! He hadn't come this far to lose! With a growl he ducked out of the grapple, sending a vicious missile strike into the vulnerable area under Megatron's arm. The deception leader howled in pain and rage, staggering, and tried to charge his cannon. But it was taking more time than usual, so a smaller gun emerged from the opposite shoulder, the bullet whizzing and impacting with a sting on Starscream's shoulder, the pain spreading dully across his torso. He yelled out and toppled over, grabbing his enemy on the way down. The two of them fell with a crash to the floor, making the whole room shake. Starscream lifted his head, shaking it woozily, and across the floor, two small figures came into focus, lifting a gleaming object off the floor between the two of them…

* * *

Optimus Prime ducked as Soundwave came at him again, his emotionless mask cold with hatred. To his left Ironhide was busy fighting Scrapper and Blackout both at the same time, bellowing insults and clearly enjoying himself. His soldiers were fighting well and bravely, but it wasn't enough. The room was in chaos, and the battle was also raging above them in the skies. In the middle, he could see Megatron and Starscream wrestling furiously, but there was no sign of the Blaster. As he parried another blow from Soundwave and swung his axe, he saw Starscream, now lying on the floor entangled with Megatron, lift his head sharply. Optimus followed his gaze, and groaned at what he saw. As Soundwave's hands closed around his neck, he yelled over to Ironhide.

"We've got trouble!"

* * *

Frenzy clutched the Blaster, Alexis having quickly realised her injuries would not let her lift the heavy weapon. "Now what?"

She did not reply and bit her lip, glancing over towards the prone rivals entangled on the floor. At that very moment Starscream raised his head, staring straight at her. A range of emotions flashed over his face in an instant as he registered her: anger, confusion, relief… and then fear. For the briefest instant his optics flashed with apprehension, and her twisted around, shoving his palm into Megatron's face to stop him from seeing… but it was too late. With a growl Megatron shook free, and headbutted his second in command with terrible force. Starscream's head smashed onto the metal floor, his helmet audibly cracking. As she watched in horror, his fingers twitched, before he slumped limply back. Unmoving. With a contemptuous grunt, Megatron hauled himself painfully to his feet, a grin of triumph splitting his face as he spotted the casseticon holding the Blaster… and behind him was… a human?

Megatron laughed, a deep, booming cruel noise. Kicking the limp form of Starscream aside, he stepped forward, laughing afresh as the small beings shrank back into the corner. Behind him, he heard the shout of Optimus Prime. "Megatron! No!" Without even looking, he made a small gesture, and his remaining soldiers rushed to restrain the autobots. He heard the frustrated bellows behind him as they were overpowered. Glancing up, he saw the treachourous seekers still busy in the skies fighting above. Perfect.

"Casseticon, well done. Now. Give this Blaster to me."

Frenzy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He hugged the Blaster to his chest, mouthing wordlessly, as Megatron took another step. _Boom_. Behind, he saw his master, Soundwave, expressionless, and at his feet, Rumble, who was staring up at Soundwave, looking confused. Alexis was silent beside him and he felt her body temperature drop.

"So. Starscream has indeed been keeping vermin as pets. I heard the rumour, but did not believe."

He came to a stop in front of them, his legs two huge towers. Alexis kept her head down. She tried out of the corner of her eye to see if Starscream was moving. _Come on. Get up, get up… _

"Give me the Blaster."

Alexis leant towards Frenzy, whispering into his audio receptors. "Shoot him. You can do it."

Then she felt two enormous fingers clasp her under the arms. Her ribs exploded in fires of agony and she screamed involuntarily, her head whirling in vertigo as she was pulled upwards, then enclosed in a metal prison of Megatron's fist. Overcome with nausea, she retched and curled up, feeling the fingers clasp her tighter as she curled up smaller. Her bones ached and she gasped for breath, unable to fill her lungs properly. Tears stung her eyelids and she squirmed, only to feel the fingers tighten some more. She went very still, hardly registering the words rumbling above her. "Disgusting pathetic maggots. I can hardly bear to touch it. To think this planet, with all it's potential, was once overrun with them. Their time is over. If you have a bizarre affinity with this organic, Frenzy, you had better think carefully about handing me the Blaster. Before I am overcome with disgust and decide to crush it."

Frenzy found himself alone, gaping up at the decepticon leader. He waited for the usual command that would normally be arriving in his head from Soundwave about now; to obey Megatron. But none came. The blue mech stood back some distance, watching silently. Far above his head inside Megatron's closed fist, he heard sounds of weak struggling and muffled cries coming from Alexis. Starscream lay where he had fallen. As Frenzy stared at him, his fingers twitched. Optimus Prime, whose arms were held behind his back by Mixmaster and Bonecrusher, also saw the movement.

Just then Megatron's foot slammed down inches from Frenzy's body. "GIVE ME THE BLASTER, RUNT! GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE RAVAGE!

Frenzy held up the weapon towards Megatron. Trembling, he raised his head. "All… h..hail… S…S…Starscream," he squeaked, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

The shot impacted on Megatron's left knee, the sound tearing the air as he roared in agony, stumbling backwards, his left leg a smoking, melted ruin. As the room watched in amazement, he collapsed, optics flickering, the ground shaking.

Alexis felt the world tilt inside the dark fist, her ears ringing from the sound of the Blaster's shot. Then Megatron hit the floor and her whole body jarred from the impact, her head hitting the side of his palm. The fingers leapt apart and she flew out and onto the floor, rolling over and over, the pain gripping her almost indescribable. There was no time to lay there. She staggered upright, clasping her head, and stumbled right into something hard. Red light made her wince and she shook her head again, trying to focus. She had walked right into Megatron's face. His mouth lay in front of her like a hellish doorway, his eyes glowing with hated and disgust. She heard a scream leave her mouth, and stumbled back, only to back into a fist which curled around her and lifted her up. Madly she began to struggle. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Then a familiar voice chuckled in her ear.

"Shut up Human. Let me take it from here."

"Starscream!"

It was he who had picked her up. She whooped in delight, clasping his finger. He gave her a grim smile, energon was leaking from him in several places and his helmet was half crushed, his wings dented. "Shall we finish this?"

She nodded firmly, and he stepped over Megatron and bent down in front of Frenzy, who was frozen to the spot, still clutching the Blaster mutely. Starscream leant down and plucked it from his arms. "Nicely done, Runt."

Frenzy merely nodded weakly. Starscream straightened up,, his head tilting back at the sound of dozens of engines approaching at high speed. Megatron must have summoned his army back to him. He turned his head towards the fallen leader. All the while, the Blaster had grown, clicking smoothly and re-attaching itself. Around him all mechs had ceased fighting, and stood, silent, a tableau of expectation. Megatron's followers were looking uneasy. Some had already sheathed their weapons and stood, tense. The autobots had been released, almost forgotten. They simply stood and watched the scene un-fold, too transfixed to attack. Optimus' blue optics never wavered from Starscream's face.

He turned, and walked towards his leader, his damaged limbs smoking and crackling. Energon leaked from his wounds, pooling around him. As he drew nearer, Megatron gave a pained, derisive laugh.

"You will never be fit to rule, Starscream. You think you have what it takes for all of them to follow you? Your weakness will overcome you in the end! You will be never be better than second best!

Starscream stood over him, regarding him in silence. Then he raised the Requiem Blaster.

"It wouldn't have worked for you," he said. "It only functions for those who were present when it was found. Those who are destined to use it."

And he pulled the trigger.


	27. Epilogue

A/N: right, this is it, finished. I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading, I also hope this outcome leaves you satisfied. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Epilogue

The car sped up the motorway, the powerful engine quiet as it purred on the north road. The M25 road circling London had been left behind, and from here the route was pretty straight, now that the roads had largely been repaired. The young woman in the spacious back seat glanced out of the window at the late afternoon sunlight, and the other cars occupying the road. The windows were tinted, for which she was grateful. She was currently in her underwear, clamping a phone to her ear. The other arm was snaking itself, with some difficulty, into a silk gown.

"So you got the dress?"

"Yes, I got the dress! I would be putting it on if you hadn't called to check I've got it!"

At the other end of the line, Sari giggled. "Does it fit?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Alexis passed the phone from one ear to the other as she wriggled the dress over her head. A glance up ensured the screen separating her from the front of the car was indeed down.

"Have you got champagne in your car and a TV?"

Alexis heard a pop of a cork and more giggles. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yes, and yes.. And beer, ice, some orange juice, chocolates and oysters. It's like Harrods in here. And I've got a newspaper. I'm still getting used to having those again. Have you seen the photos of the new Tower Bridge? It's nearly finished."

"Whatever, now is not the time for newspapers! Now, jewellery. I've sent you the crystal necklace and the rubies, so you can choose. If you…"

"Hey, hey! We've got hours ahead of us! It's going to be a while before we even get to Scotland! Stop harassing me!"

She laughed and leaned back in the leather, wriggling in her seat to let the dress fall over her legs. It was truly beautiful. Sari had done it again. Alexis had, true to form, left everything to the last minute, leaving Sari to dash around finding her an outfit. Alexis would feel guilty, were it not for the fact that she knew Sari loved nothing more than choosing clothes, whether it was for herself or someone else.

"Is your mum there with you?" she asked, hearing laughter on the line.

"Yes. How about your dad?"

"He can't make the ceremony. But I've just spent the week with him, which was great. He's fidgeting to get back over to the US, though. Some things never change. Are any of the autobots going to be there tonight?"

"No. I don't know if they weren't invited, or couldn't make it. The second one, I'm guessing. If they weren't invited I'd be having stern words with Her Majesty!"

Alexis laughed. There was a pause on Sari's end.

"How about… our friend? Have you heard…"

"No," replied Alexis. "Still nothing."

"Oh."

There was silence. Then on the other end of the line Alexis heard Sari's mother. "Sari. How do you work this remote?"

Sari groaned. "I'd better go. Old Person Crisis here." She shrieked with laughter, it sounded as though her mother had flicked champagne at her. Alexis laughed. "Okay. Sort yourselves out. See you later!"

She hung up, and leant back in her seat, staring out the window in silence. Then a beep from the driver's intercom startled her out her reverie.

"Miss Garner. Do you require anything? Are you comfortable?"

"Alexis smiled. "I'm fine thank you. And the shutter can come down now, I'm all dressed."

"Very good, Miss Garner."

* * *

_She felt impossibly tired all of a sudden. Dust floated in a fine curtain throughout the vast room. Energon lay slicked across the devastated floor, amid chunks of rubble and a few prone bodies. Her heart banged in her chest, her limbs ached, her head swam._

_It was over. Wasn't it? Her body screamed that it was, now was the time to sleep, rest, get medical help. Her ribs creaked and throbbed, she felt inflammation there, along with the deep bruises blooming across her frame. The floor shuddered as huge pairs of feet ran here and there. Voices were too loud._

_Across the room, she made out Starscream standing, facing the autobots. This wasn't over. She began to limp, as fast as she was able, towards them. She skirted around the outflung arm of Megatron, remembering as she did so the way she had done the very same thing round the unconscious form of Starscream, it seemed like millennia ago._

_As she drew nearer she made out voices above, tense and guarded. A huge boom shook the floor hard behind her as the two other seekers landed with clanks of transformation. She drew level with Starscream, standing with arms folded, in front of the line of autobots. Although not restrained, they were surrounded on all sides by decepticons, none taking their optics off the small band._

_

* * *

_

Alexis' head jerked up as she sensed the car slowing, crunching across gravel. How long had she been asleep? Outside the late evening light cast soft shadows. The engine stopped. The car door opened and a gloved hand reached inside. Blinking, Alexis took it. The footman smiled and led her out of the car. "Miss Alexis Garner. Welcome to Balmoral Castle."

Aleixs looked up to see dove grey stone spires reaching into the evening sky. In front of her stone steps led to a pair of open doors where members of the household staff were waiting. Other guests were being escorted to the entrance, the open air rang with voices and footsteps. Behind her, more footmen were lifting her cases.

"There are still a few hours until the ceremony, madam," the footman added in a soft Scottish accent. "Do take this time to refresh yourself in your rooms. If you need anything, we will be happy to help you."

Alexis smilled, and for the first time, felt herself start to enter into the spirit of this. _Madam, eh? Rooms, eh? _She flashed a grin at the footman, looking extremely handsome in his uniform. "I'll be sure to let you know…" she glanced at his name stitched onto his jacket "… Lance! Thank you!"

* * *

"_You've finally done it Starscream."_

_Optimus Prime faced Starscream, his head up, blue optics glowing brightly. Only his expression remained inscrutable, beside him, his autobot soldiers glared around warily. "And I suppose your plans from now are…?"_

"_What makes you think I should tell you any of my plans?" asked Starscream. Behind him, his two wingbrothers drew up and stopped, waiting for their commands._

"_Starscream, no matter what you think, no matter what our differences, today things have been changed forever."_

"_Some things remain the same," replied the new decepticon leader softly. Ironhide moved, his hands twitching towards his weapon, but the tiniest movement of Optimus' head stopped him, and he subsided, glowering._

"_Perhaps they do. Even if you refuse to tell me, I must ask you. Will you leave this planet in peace?"_

_Starscream gave a derisive laugh. "Even when surrounded on all sides, overwhelmed by victors, you still express concern for this wretched mudball! _

"_I need your word." The blue stare was unwavering._

_Starscream snorted. "I'm not sure my word counts for much, to you. Why are you bothering with this mawkish appeal?" He drew himself up, soaking in his new power, drinking up the stares of the decepticons, _**his**_ decepticons, as they waited all around, watching the autobots through narrowed optics._

_A small, tired voice at their feet turned all gazes downwards. "You word counts for quite a lot actually. Especially to me. You will be leaving this planet, _my_ planet, in peace, because you promised. Stop preening and get…me… some…. painkillers…_

"_Alexis!"_

_Cupped hands caught her as she fell, a blur of colours swam in front of her eyes, and voices called overhead… "I can help her…" "…she needs a…" "Hurry…" "_Alexis_!"_

_

* * *

_

Alexis knocked on the door, scrunching her toes on the sumptuous carpet that almost engulfed her feet. They had been put on a corridor painted a soft blue, the walls lined with portraits of past monarchs in gilt frames. Chandeliers twinkled in the soft light. Downstairs she heard murmurs of people beginning to gather. She pushed it open to find Sari standing in the middle of a room fit for royalty, dwarfed by a mammoth four poster bed, sliding some gold bangles onto her wrist. Her hair was piled beautifully on top of her head. Soft tendrils fell round her face.

"Wow. You look amazing. Now I feel like a wench!"

"Oh shut up! You look gorgeous! Sari hugged her friend tightly. "Ready?"

They descended the spiral staircase, Alexis lifting her gown so as not to trip. She wore her hair in loose ringlets, she had allowed it to grow a little more this past year. Her dress was red, and she wore a necklace of shining red stones. Sari peered at it.

"That's not the necklace I sent…"

Alexis' hands wandered to her throat. "No. I had this cut myself and made. Is it alright?"

"Of course it is!" Sari laughed. "Stop being so nervous."

"I just feel overdressed…" Alexis muttered, as they turned the corner and started the final descent into the hall. Hoards of people stood, talking politely to each other, holding drinks. The men were all in suits or tuxedos, the women were bright splashes of colour in dresses of green, blue, black, gold…

"Still feel overdressed?" Sari whispered. "You're about to meet the Queen, Ali. I think on this occasion, there's no such thing as overdressed. And you look great. Come on, let's get a drink."

Sari gave her friend a comforting squeeze on her arm, then spotted her mother smiling and waving at the foot of the staircase. She moved towards the bar- a set of tables along one wall where footmen were serving wine. Alexis hung back, allowing her eyes to rove around the hall, taking in the incredible décor. This place didn't appear to have been touched by the invasion. A hand touched her arm tentatively. "Erm… Alexis? Is that you?"

She turned round to find a young man smiling nervously down at her, dressed in a black suit with a pale grey shirt. His hair was shorter than it had been, and neatly cut. But she recognized him in an instant.

"Jamie!"

He smiled properly then, looking relieved. "So you do remember me. How… how are you?"

She threw her arms around him in an ecstatic hug, and he stumbled back, taken by surprise. "I'm great! Wow, you look lovely!"

"So you do you," he stammered, blushing and swallowing nervously. He took in her sparkling eyes and her lips, curved in a smile, a hint of mischief lingering there. She looked the same as he remembered, although without the pinched, burdened look of last time. He thought back to meeting her in the autobot base, her silence and guardedness, the whispers surrounding her and the decepticons. As if reading his mind, she looked down, fiddling with her bag clasp awkwardly.

"I hope you forgive me for running off that night. You must have thought I was a downright little traitor."

"Well… we were all quite… surprised..." he said politely, and she laughed. "But you had your reasons. Someone in the news the other day said you were going to write a book about it all?"

She looked up, horrified, then laughed again. "No way! That's the last thing I want! The people who matter to me most know the truth. That's enough for me. I just want to get on with my life, like everyone else. Put all that behind me."

He nodded, and they stood in silence for a moment. She seemed to be far away all of a sudden, her mind on something, or someone else. A hint of sadness flashed across her face… then she shook her head, the smile back in place.

"So, you're here to get a medal too?"

"Yes," he said, bashfully. "For bravery and services to the country."

She looked impressed. "Well done you!"

He laughed, and the throng of people around them began to move towards the doors. He offered her his arm, and she took it, pleased. She looked over her shoulder to see Sari, gesturing to Jamie and mouthing questions, a sly grin on her face. She returned the grin and looked back round, as they proceeded into the hall, directed to circular tables set with gleaming plates and cutlery, stiff white napkins and candles. She was beginning to enjoy herself.

* * *

_She awoke, opening her eyes to be met by twin glares of red light, blinding her. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut. "Get out of my face! I've got a headache!"_

_A deep chuckle rumbled all around her. "You little faker. The autobot Ratchet informs me you have some bruising, torn ligaments, cracked bones, and exhaustion. Is that all? Puny weakling!"_

_Alexis struck out feebly, hoping to hit a part of him should it be in reach. "How dare you…"_

_She slumped back on the soft surface, whatever it was. The room slowly swam into focus. They were in the room with the huge table, and they were alone. She was in a nest of blankets, and the way she was feeling, she never wanted to leave it. Starscream stood above her, arms crossed, watching her closely. She wondered how long he had been there._

"_What happens now?"_

_He was silent for a moment before answering. "We leave Earth."_

_She tried to get up, hauling herself up on one arm and gasping in pain, struggling to gain purchase in the soft bedding. One digit descended, prodding her gently back down. The huge finger and thumb pinched the blankets, drawing them up to her chin._

"_Myself and my decepticons will leave." She raised her gaze to meet his. "You will stay. That idiot medic autobot assures me he will be able to look after you."_

_Her head hurt. She rubbed a hand across her eyes. "When… when are you going?"_

"_My soldiers are ready to leave now. As leader I am also responsible for the ones loyal to Megatron." He growled. "There is much to do."_

_She just nodded._

"_You also have much to occupy you. Your planet is… something of a mess." A sneer curled his lips. "I'd love to stay and help, but Optimus Prime…" he spat the name contemptuously, "..insists we leave the clearing up to him. So very like an autobot, clearing up after the party is over."_

_Despite herself she rolled her eyes. "Will you never give them a break?"_

_He laughed. "Never."_

_They were silent for a moment, Alexis searching desperately for something to say. Clearly he had been waiting for her to wake up, and now she had, he really had very little reason left to remain. _

_I don't want you to go._

_The thought rang in her head, refusing to be silenced._

"_Will you come back?" she said hoarsely, her throat feeling strangely blocked._

"_What, to this nasty little puddle-planet? Slag, no."_

_She nodded. "Of course not."_

_He lowered his great head until he was level with hers. "Prime is drawing up a treaty. He really is very anxious for us to be gone."_

_She nodded again, wiping her eyes on her sleeve hurriedly. "So… this is it, then?"_

_

* * *

_

Three years.

Three years had passed. The first few weeks did not feel very different to when the planet had been occupied by Megatron. The humans had huddled together, surviving as best as they could, waiting, for what, they didn't know.

Then helicopters had flown overhead, dropping crates of food into the fields.

Then camps were set up, offering shelter, medical care and clean water. A census was taken of survivors, and a separate one drawn up for people looking for loved ones.

Roads were the first things to be repaired, and vehicles started to appear, travelling into the worst affected cities to start the long, long task of rebuilding…

Several days now stood out clearly in Alexis' memory. The day all the lights in the street had blinked and come back on, to the gasps of onlookers. The day she had been able to turn on the television again. The day she had received letters through the door. The day she had run as fast as she could down a slippery jetty, flinging herself into a pair of arms that had enfolded her in a tight embrace. Her tears of joy had mingled with his, flowing together down their cheeks as they both fell to their knees, father and daughter, reunited at last.

She lay down her fork as Jamie returned to the table, carrying glasses of wine for them. Life was certainly different now. On the one hand, things had gone back to how they'd always been, and on the other hand, they would never be the same again. Staff moved forward to take their dessert plates away and a hush had fallen. Alexis craned her neck to the far side of the room, where a diminutive elderly lady was entering, a tiara glittering on her head and a smile illuminating her features. A voice called out: "Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second."

Everyone rose to their feet as the Queen made her way to a podium. With a small smile and a nod from her, the room seated itself again with a rustling. Jamie rested his elbow on the table, his fingers brushing Alexis'. She didn't move her hand away.

Suddenly, from inside her bag, her phone began to buzz and a shrill ringing filled the hall. Alexis' eyes widened in shock and she scrabbled desperately at the clasp, a flush of embarrassment rising up her neck and over her cheeks. Beside her Jamie leaned over, the scent of his aftershave mingled with strawberries. "I thought you turned it off?" he murmured.

"I did!" she whispered back, pushing her chair back. People were glancing at her table, shaking their heads and tutting. Flustered, she ran at a half crouch towards the exit flanked by two guards. For one horrific moment she was sure they were going to stop her. But they drew back to let her pass. Behind her the Queen had started her speech, seemingly unperturbed.

Alexis ran out of the front door of the castle and down the stone steps into the night air, still struggling with the clasp of her bag. The phone trilled incessantly. "Alright alright! Shut up!"

* * *

The smooth, emaculate lawns only light was that of the moon, that gleamed down brightly over the sweep of grass, surrounded by conifers. Behind them were the hills and beyond them, the stars. Night had fallen fully now, and the air was chilly.

Chunks of turf lay scattered from the impact, the lawn gouged and scarred.

The castle was some distance away now, and she ran, panting breathlessly. Her shoes had been kicked off some time ago and she sprinted, barefoot, her dress streaming behind her, goosebumps sprinkled along her arms from the chill. She leapt up some steps and onto the lawn, the two red glowing eyes in the distance her guide.

She came to his feet and stopped, panting to get her breath back, hands on hips, bent from the stitch in her side.

"I was just about to receive a medal from the Queen," she gasped. "_The Queen_! All this time, not a word, nothing, and _now_ you choose to show up?"

Starscream bent down, a demonic grin stretching his face. One huge metal hand extended. "Hello, Alexis."

"I suppose it does have a certain style to it," she conceded, stepping onto the palm, using his thumb to steady herself. He straightened up, and she watched the ground and the surrounding landscape recede as she was raised higher.

She settled herself down, tucking her bare feet under her. "You shouldn't be here," she said, with one raised eyebrow. "The treaty outlined the rules."

"I love that treaty," he replied, a sneer tugging his lips. "It means my flouting of the rules is made all the more succinct. I can go if you wish it. You look well, by the way."

She just looked at him, taking in the arrogant features that had been on her mind every day for the past three years. Her gaze wandered up, over his forehead, to an enormous crown, golden, with three horn-like peaks protruding proudly upwards. It added at least 8 feet to his height and gleamed in the dark. "So do you. What is that? Is that a crown?" Her eyes returned to his, a smirk on her lips. "You total _poser_."

He preened, his wings stretching lazily. "I can't get enough of the feeling, dear one. The power. It suits me ever so well. Do you deny it?"

She laughed, throwing her head back, the red jewels at her throat glinting. "No! By that modest statement I take it things are going well back home?"

He nodded. "Extremely. The might of my planet is being restored, as I knew it could be. I only wish you could see it."

"So… so do I."

They stared at one another for a moment. "My presence here has probably already been detected," he murmured. "We do not have long."

Alexis nodded, hugging her knees and staring into space. Then she lifted her head, looking into his optics.

"Can you just give me one minute?"

* * *

Jamie shifted in his seat, taking another sip of his wine. The Queen had finished her speech, now some General had stood up and was talking. He glanced sideways to Alexis' empty seat.

It was wonderful to see her again. She looked beautiful tonight, he thought, so animated, a million miles away from the girl he had met in the base that night some years ago. He had been attracted to her then though as well. Tonight he decided he would get her number. Excitement flooded him. He looked over to the doorway where she had fled. Where was she? What kind of call was important enough to miss this? He shrugged and turned to face the front once more.

Then she was back, making him jump, bending low and scrabbling at the table, hurriedly gathering her things into her bag. Her eyes were shining.

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

She seemed not to hear him, shoving her purse into her bag. "Hm?'

"I said, where have you been? Wait a second… where are your shoes?"

He stared down at her bare feet, covered in grass and dirt.

"No time," she gasped, a wide smile lighting up her face. "I have to go."

"Go? What… go where?"

"Just… somewhere," she replied, taking a deep drink of wine, her eyes shining at him over the rim of the glass. She set the glass down with a thud, whirling her scarf around her shoulders. "Going for a ride."

"But… you are coming back, right?"

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Jamie."

And she was running, between the chairs and tables, out into the hall, down the steps past the astonished household staff. Out into the dark, where eager hands waited for her to leap into them…

The guests flinched and ducked as, over their heads outside, a jet roared overhead, causing the glass chandelier to shake and tinkle, the sound growing fainter as it flew up and out… into the night sky and beyond.

THE END


End file.
